


Human After All

by FrostSinth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 43,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostSinth/pseuds/FrostSinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon leaving his creation, God/Chuck entrusts to the Winchesters a Lost Tablet, which details the creation and birth of a very unique being in the universe. One designed to ultimately replace Him and His sister. But his departure has activated this previously latent power, and now its a race to who can find it first. Luckily for the Hunters and their angel, they have a serious head start: a description of exactly who they are looking for, found in the text of the Lost Tablet. Or should we call it, the God Tablet....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Girl Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler alert: This is a storyline that follows after season 11 of supernatural, and may contain spoilers for all seasons prior. It mainly follows an OC character brought into the supernatural world, and her reactions/adventures within it. However, characters from the series still have major roles and sometimes the story follows them without the OC character(s). Some swearing and adult concepts. Characters/concepts/universes belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended. Storyline and new characters (c) FrostSinth. But most of all, ENJOY!

5:30am. The smart phone resting on the bedside table began to chime, quivering as it vibrated against the old, worn wood. From within the mess of pillows and blankets upon the queen sized bed a pale, slender fingered hand stretched out, groping about clumsily. The small desk lamp was the first casualty, clattering to the rug as the hand slid about the bedside table almost violently. Then the photo frame fell, landing with a soft thud, picture side up. A family of five stood smiling in the frame; an older man with greying blonde-brown hair and an older woman with dark brown hair streaked with silver sat before a trio of similar faced offspring, two boys and a girl, all looking well into their twenties. Perhaps older.

The searching hand knocked over a pen and book next before finally finding it's target. The hand slid back into the blankets, and a moment later the chiming stopped. The white walled bedroom was silent for a moment, save for the soft instrumental sounds of music coming from a laptop at the opposite end of the room. It was another minute or two until the heap of black covers began to shift again. A pillow tumbled off the bed, revealing a golden haired head slowly rising like the sun from amid the dark hills. Albeit a matted, tangled sun, which flopped about the girl's pale shoulders as she sat up and rubbed at her face.

She blinked crystal blues eyes a few times, hands still resting on her cheeks as if she had simply forgotten to lower them. Another moment and she rubbed at one eye, stretching her other hand out to the side with a wide yawn pulling at her rounded chin and straight jawline. She rubbed at her face one more time as she swung her legs over the side of the bed, standing up slowly and adjusting the oversized brown night shirt which fell to her knees, featuring some sleepy looking long necked cartoon giraffes with fixed eyes sitting below the text "it's been a loooong day".

Bare feet padded on the cream-colored shag rug as she walked around the end of her bed. She ignored the items on the floor and made her way into the closet, groggily picking up clothes off a pile on the floor. Right pile dirty. Left pile clean. Maybe.

One pair of pants, a pair of panties, and a shirt later, she stumbled out of the closet and to the door of the room, pulling it open with a muffled creak. She turned left, into the small bathroom, its door perpendicular to the bedroom's, left ajar with two beach towels hanging off the corner. A bra hung from the towel rack, and the girl slowly changed into her outfit, not bothering to close the door.

A soft yawn and the sound of scratching on the rug announced the tan coated pup before the girl turned around to see him.

"Morning Gronk." She mumbled, bending down to scratch the dog behind one floppy ear. He looked up at her with his doe-brown eyes, his black nose wiggling at her.

Within fifteen minutes the girl's rat nest of hair was brushed out and pulled into a pony-tail on the top of her head, a quick layer of foundation makeup was applied to her pale cheeks to cover up old acne scars, she was dressed in jeans and tank top, deodorized, and had a minty wisp to her breath. The short, stocky dog sat in the doorway of the bathroom, waiting with a soft whine every few minutes.

When the woman turned to leave the bathroom, flicking off the light switch and stuffing her phone into her pocket, the pup's curled tail wagged vehemently and he bounded off across the small living room to the front door. She followed him, yawning again and grabbing his leash and her keys off the hook by the door. A click resounded as she snapped on his leash, followed by a thunk and shwick as she unlocked the padlock and chain on the door before sliding it open.

Struggling to pull the dog back closer to her as she locked the door again with the same hand, the girl let out a final soft yawn. Then she turned, half skipping down two flights of stairs to the ground floor and out the apartment complex. Left she went, past the parking lot full of Maryland plated cars and down the sidewalk towards the grassy areas between the rest of the old brick buildings of the complex. The black '67 Impala didn't even register to her as she passed it by.

"That her?" Asked the gruff looking man behind the steering wheel, nodding his tightened jaw at the blonde.

"Must be. Came out of the right apartment." Replied his companion with a sigh, a taller but younger looking man with long light brown hair. His brow was furrowed, his lips thin.

"Alright then. Let's get this show on the road." The driver began to shift, reaching for the car door handle.

"Dean, wait," The other man started, eyes dropping to the side forlornly. "Maybe we should just watch her for a bit. I mean, the other leads didn't pan out. Maybe she's just another dead end."

"Yeah, and maybe she's in danger right now. Maybe a hoard of demons is just waiting around that corner to jump her bones and drag her down to hell." Shot Dean almost angrily, his frustration and impatience dragging down the corners of his mouth. He glared at his companion, tight jawed. "I'm not letting any angel or demon jackass get their hands on-"

"I know, I know." His brother interrupted. "But we're about to ruin her life! She has no idea what's out there right now. Don't.." He sighed, shaking his head slightly. "Don't you think we should be absolutely sure she's the one we're looking for before we throw her into this life?"

Dean sighed as well, his jaw loosening as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright fine. We'll play it cool, keep an eye on her. But we're not sitting in here all day." He proclaimed, reaching into the glove box and pulling out fake FBI badges. He tossed one at his brother and opened the door.

"And what do we tell her?" Asked his brother, coming out the other side and looking across the top of the Impala.

"We'll just tell her we're...investigating something in the area, looking for witnesses." Dean offered haltingly, throwing his hands out to the side as he shrugged.

"Witnesses to what?" the taller man scoffed.

"That's classified information, Sammy." The older brother replied with a smirk, closing the car door and making his way to the sidewalk.

Sam sighed again; it had been a day full of sighs. He shook his head as he closed his door and pocketed the badge. "Maybe we should wait for Cas."

Dean put his hands in his pockets as he strode across the road, glancing sidelong in each direction as he did. "I'm not putting all my eggs in one angel, Sam." He retorted. "Cas will get here when he gets here. He'll confirm she's who we think she is - or isn't- and then we'll take her back to the bunker with us or let her get on with her life." He stared down at his worn boots, his brow drawn tight. "Until then, just in case, we're going to stick to her like flies on shit."

"It's Friday. She's probably gotta go to work." Sam noted, skipping a bit to catch up to his brother.

Dean paused at the other side of the road, stepping up to the sidewalk and turning to face the taller Winchester. "Not today she doesn't. She's a material witness in a federal investigation."

Sam released another deep breath, putting his own hands in the worn tan coat's pockets and shrugging his broad shoulders. "Okay. Let's go."

The older Winchester shook his head as he turned back down the sidewalk the girl had taken only a minute or two earlier. "I really hope this is a damn wild goose chase." he grumbled as he went. "After Amara, and before that Cain and the Mark, and before THAT the Leviathan and before THAT the damn apocalypse-"

"Yeah," Sam interrupted with a chuckle. "We could really use a break from saving the world."

Dean huffed, amused. "You can say that again."

They saw the girl and her dog come back into view again ahead of them. For a few more strides they walked in silence, slowly gaining on the girl.

"You know, Dean," Sam began, glancing at his brother briefly. "If she's... well, you know... maybe after she's safe..."

"You think she's the answer?" Dean finished. "The 'peace on earth' bullshit ending everyone hopes for?" He sounded skeptical, mocking.

"Maybe." Said Sam. "I mean, if she's what Chuck was hinting at and what that tablet says, maybe she's destined to bring about a normal world."

"Relatively normal." Dean pointed out. "There'd still be monsters and demons."

"Yeah but no more 'end of the world' stuff," Sam countered "No more big bads or apocalypses. We can just go back to hunting. Regular hunting. Saving people from ghosts and fangs."

Dean gave a small smile, clicking his tongue. "Yeah, those were the good ol' days. Simpler times." He looked up from the cracked sidewalk with a half-laugh. "Hell, we get in good with this girl we might able to retire. Grow old."

It was Sam's turn to scoff. "Seems like the most impossible thing we've ever encountered." He half-mumbled forlornly.

 

 

 

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

The girl turned, pausing mid step to look over her shoulder towards the source of the voice. Two men- two very handsome men- were walking up to her. They were both in jeans, one with a black t-shirt the other in white, each with a worn looking work coat. The shorter one had cropped hair with the tips brushed up as if he had just run his hand up through it, and the taller one had long hair that fell in a frame about his strong jaw.

"Hey. Can I help you?" She replied, tightening her grip on the leash as Gronk jerked at the other end, straining to reach the men.

"We hope so." Said the taller of the two. Bother of them reached into their inner coat pockets, looking about as if worried they'd be seen. The girl stiffened a bit, but relaxed when they pulled out small black, wallet like things.

"I'm Special Agent Smith, FBI" Said the shorter of the pair, flipping open the wallet to show her his badge. "This is Special Agent Smith, no relation." He gestured to his partner who flipped open his own badge. "We'd like to ask you a few questions." He continued as they tucked their badges back away.

The girl looked surprised, her eyebrows raised, her eyes widened. "Oh, umm, what about?"

Dean shifted uncomfortably as the dog lunged toward them again, its tail wagging. He took a small step back, clearing his throat and glancing from side to side. "We're undercover, looking for witnesses to a crime that happened in the area recently."

"Oh wow!" The girl exclaimed, pulling on the leash. "Gronk!" She hissed at him. Then she looked up at the pair apologetically. "Sorry, he's very friendly but he comes on a little strong."

"No problem." Replied Sam with a smile. "So does my partner sometimes." He dropped down to one knee "Hey bud!" He exclaimed, scratching the dog behind both ears.

"I wish I could help you guys, but I can't think of anything that might have been related to a crime." She said, looking over at Dean.

"Well, we can't release many details now, still being an ongoing investigation and all, but has there been anything, anything at all, out of the ordinary recently?" He asked.

She shrugged. "No, not really. Not that I can think of."

"No strange sights, sounds..." She shook her head to each. "...Smells?"

"Smells?" She echoed.

"Yeah. Maybe, sulfur, or smoke?" Sam suggested, looking up from the ground. The fat dog had comfortably sat himself leaning against the "Agent's" knee, panting as Sam rubbed at his offered belly.

"Umm, no... no, nothing like that..." She said, tracing her bottom lip as if really thinking about it. "I mean, a while back there sounded like a big group arguing with each other late at night, over by the leasing office, but I couldn't even hear what was being said. And I didn't get close enough to even see anyone."

"Ah-ha, interesting!" Dean latched on eagerly with a smile, pulling out a small notepad. "That could be helpful. When was this?"

She shrugged, "Ummm, I'm not sure. I don't really remember. Maybe... a week ago? Perhaps longer?" She passed one hand through her hair. "I'm sorry, the days all kind of blend together..."

"No problem, no problem." Said "Special Agent Smith". He smiled his most charming smile. "But hey, why don't I take down your name, hmm?" He asked, pen at the ready. "For the report."

She hesitated momentarily. "Uh, Alexandra." She said after a pause. "Alexandra Hart."

"Alexandra. Hart." Dean echoed, scribbling it in his pad almost dramatically.

"And you live in the complex?" Asked Sam, giving the dog one final pat and standing slowly.

"Um, yeah, yeah." She nodded. "Right over there." She pointed towards the building they had come from.

"Now, pardon me for prying, but that accent, that's not a Maryland accent." Dean noted, still giving his best, most winning smile.

"I didn't notice I had any accent." She said, returning his smile, although her's was a few molars less. "But you're right, I'm uh, from Massachusetts. Just recently moved down."

"Oh really? How recently?" Sam chimed in.

"Uh, February. Early February."

"That's a big move." Dean pointed out casually. "You got family in the area?"

She shook her head. "No, no... just uh, some college friends. The family's all in Massachusetts."

"Big family?" Dean inquired, still smiling.

Alexandra looked at him, seemingly puzzled at the line of questioning. "Depends on your definition I guess? I have two older brothers, both married. And my folks live up there."

"Interesting! Uh, what made you move down?" Asked Sam.

She looked between the two, confusion furrowing her brow. "Um, not that I mind answering these questions, but uh, what does this have to do with-"

"Oh! Well, nothing. Nothing, just uh... making conversation." Sam said quickly.

She looked at him skeptically. "Riiight... well, I mean, I have to get to work so-"

"What's your profession?" Dean interrupted, sounding very matter-of-fact, raising his pen again.

"Um, I'm an infant teacher at a daycare in Bethesda." The brother's exchanged a look. "...What?"

Sam sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Alright look, I'm gonna be honest with you. We're not looking for witnesses for a crime." Dean looked at him with shock, glancing sideways over at the girl as he tried to figure what his brother's plan was. "Actually, we're canvassing." He said with a small nod, looking down at his feet briefly. "There's been some, ah, abductions recently. And the victims all fit a very particular profile."

"Right!" Exclaimed Dean, a bit too enthusiastically as he caught on. "Right. The victims were all new to the area, with no family nearby. Young. Blonde. Pretty." He flashed her a smile. "Lived alone and worked in childcare."

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed, raising one hand to her chest.

"So you can see why we'd be concerned about your safety." Sam stated.

"Our intel tells us this complex is where he's going to choose his next victim." Dean added. "So we've been staking the place out since yesterday, and you're the only young blonde who lives alone."

"You've been... watching me?" She echoed. Her face grew suspicious as she looked between the two.

"What?" Dean paused, leaning his head closer with his hands in his pockets. "What, oh, No! No no, I mean,..." He stammered and struggled around his words as he tried to evade her suspicion. "We've been watching everyone. Already questioned a few other blondes who lived here" he lied "Only one other lives alone and she's in ah, retail! So uh..."

"You just said I was the only blonde that lived alone." Alex pointed out. Dean sputtered and stammered uselessly.

"Look we're just trying to help." Sam cut in. "This guy, he's nasty. We don't know what kind of hell he puts his victims through but-"

"It ain't pretty." Dean interrupted, cocking his head to one side briefly with a grim expression. "We just want to stop it from happening again."

Alexandra was quiet for a moment, looking back and forth between the two. Her dog whined softly at her feet, looking up at her.

"How do I know you two aren't the abductors?" She asked guardedly.

"What? I mean... we're... we're FBI!" Dean said, smiling nervously. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his badge again. "See?"

"Yeah, I saw that..." She looked down at the badge again. "But I couldn't really tell a real badge from a fake one. Plus I've never heard of FBI in jeans and boots. And I have to get to work-"

"No!" Sam almost shouted. She looked at him, startled. "I mean, we can't let you go to work. It's not safe. This guy could grab you anywhere."

She shook her head, taking a step back. "I'm not calling out of work on the whim of some crazy people trying to convince me I'm going to be abducted!" She exclaimed, taking another few steps back. The brothers looked at each other, desperation starting to show in their eyes. "Look, I'm not saying you're lying, just... I don't know, I don't believe you. So uh..." She tugged at the dog's leash, continuing to back away.

"We know its a lot to take in, trust me, we've seen some crazy stuff out there." Sam tried, holding his hands out as if he could smooth over the situation with them. "A-and we're not saying you have to go anywhere with us or even let us into your apartment, ok?"

She hesitated, looking back and forth between them. "Then what?"

"Just..." Sam paused, dropping his hands and sighing. "Just call in sick today. And let us sit outside of your apartment and keep an eye on things, ok? And... and don't go anywhere alone."

She considered this for a moment, studying Sam's face.

"Well... I don't know..." she hesitated.

"Hey, I know." Dean put in. "We have a, well, let's call him an expert. A guy who knows this case inside and out." He nodded to the girl. "Let me give him a call, get him in here. He'll be able to know for sure if you're... ah... next." He shrugged his shoulders, holding his hands palms up at his sides. "If he clears you, we'll leave you alone, send a courtesy patrol for a few nights to make sure you're safe."

She looked him over. "And if he doesn't?"

The brothers exchanged a look. Dean shrugged again. "We'll cross that bridge when we burn it." He said with a coy smile.

Alexandra sighed deeply, running her hand over her head again. "Ok... yeah I guess." She said exasperatedly. "Give me a moment, I'm gonna call out." she turned, pulling her phone out of her pocket and walking a few paces away.

Sam and Dean huddled together. "That was close." Sam said quietly, careful that the girl wouldn't overhear them.

Dean scoffed. "Yeah. You can say that again. I'll message Cas, tell him to get his winged butt over here."

Sam paused, looking over at the blonde girl. He listened to her on the phone for a moment, making sure it wasn't the police on the other end. But it sounded legit.

"It's hard to believe, right?" He said after a moment.

"Hmm?" Dean had pulled his phone out of his pocket and was scrolling down through his contacts.

"About her." Sam nodded in her direction. "She seems so... normal. So human." He laughed softly. "She doesn't even know about this whole other world, and yet she's supposed to-"

"We don't know that yet." Dean interrupted, pointing one finger at him. "I'm still thinking this whole thing is just a flop and we're going to be leaving here empty handed tonight and that girl is gonna go back to her life, none the wiser." He concluded as he went back to his phone.

Sam sighed. "She's just... so young."

Dean smirked playfully. "Not that young." But then his face turned serious. "Older than we were when we were pulled into this life. She's an adult."

"Yeah but we didn't really have much of a choice."

"If she…. " he dropped off. "If she is what she might be..." Dean sighed, shaking his head slightly. "She's not going to have much of a choice either."

Sam's jaw tightened with determination. "I'm gonna make sure she gets one." He said, looking over at her as she hung up the phone and walked back over.

"Ok... Smiths." She said. "They weren't happy, but I'm cleared for the day." She looked between them. "What now?"

"I texted our guy." Dean stated, holding up his phone. "He should be here as soon as he gets it."

"He's nearby?" She inquired.

Dean shrugged. "Close enough that he'll be here fast."

She sighed deeply, playing with the leash in her hands. "Alright."

Sam tilted his head, trying to get a better look at her face angled towards the ground. "You ok?"

She looked up at him. She sighed again, gave a little shrug. "I, I guess?" She replied. "I don't know. Not sure I believe you guys at all, but..." She shrugged again.

"Don't worry. We're gonna keep you safe." Dean firmly assured her.

She looked back at the ground, nodding slightly.

"Why don't you go back to your apartment. Have some breakfast, get some more sleep." Sam offered. "We'll knock when our guy gets here. Okay?"

She scoffed softly. "Ch-eah. I'm gonna be able to get back to sleep now." She gave a small smile, shaking her head. Then she nodded to them and turned and made her way back to her apartment. The boys followed behind, exchanging grim expressions behind her back.

They parted ways at the Impala, not saying a word, and she skipped up the stairs to her apartment door, unlocking it and going in. The brothers followed her progress with complex expressions.

"She's pretty hot." Dean noted with a slight tilt of his head, hands still in his pockets as he leaned against the Impala.

Sam looked at him incredulously. "Dude."

Dean shrugged. "Just tellin it like it is, Sammy."

He shook his head, "She's gotta be like, a decade younger than you."

"Hey, age don't mean a thing when it comes to love." He retorted, pulling out his phone to check the time and see if Castiel had replied.

Sam caught sight of Alexandra through the window, looking down at them. He offered her a small smile and a wave. She nodded, then disappeared back into the room. Sam leaned against the Impala next to Dean.

"Even if she'd give you the time of day," Sam continued "Being that she's... well, you know..." He looked over at his brother. "Would you really want to risk it?"

Dean shifted uncomfortably, shuffling his feet. "Right... Hadn't thought of that..." He offered one of his playful smirks again. "Still man. She's hot. In a plain-jane, girl-next-door kind of way."

Sam shook his head. "You're crazy."

"Don't act like you weren't checking her out too." He shot back. Now it was Sam's turn to shuffle uncomfortably. He jabbed his younger brother with one finger. "Hey." When Sam looked over, he smirked. "Dibbs."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I'm not calling 'dibbs' on a girl. We're not in middle school."

Dean shrugged again. "Well, we'll just have to see won't we."

Sam looked down at his feet then, his expression becoming grim. "What's the plan here, Dean?" He asked.

"Well, I was thinking asking her out for drinks first-"

"Not about that." He interrupted. He exhaled softly, crossing his arms. "About her. If she..." He dropped off.

Neither one spoke for a moment. Dean watched the windows to her apartment, Sam watched his boots. Both of them had an idea of what the other was thinking. When you're together as long as they had been, sometimes not saying what you were thinking was easier.

"We're gonna save her." Sam said finally. He looked over at his brother. "The universe owes us a win. I don't care what it takes. It's not gonna come to..." He dropped off again, clenching his jaw.

Dean looked over at him with an equally grim expression. He shook his head slightly. "I hope it doesn't. Hell, I'm still hoping this is all some crazy hoax." His eyes swung back to the windows on the third floor above them. "But we're going to do what needs to be done, Sammy." His voice was emotionless, almost cold. "Just like we always do."

"Did you find her?" Came the sudden gruff question from behind the brothers.

They both turned to see the man who had appeared out of thin air, a serious expression on his handsome face, dressed in a collared shirt and trench coat.

"Well hello to you too Cas." Dean said coarsely, straightening and turning to face him properly.

Castiel shot him a look. "I'm sorry I am not in the mood to exchange pleasantries." He half-snapped. "I have been all over creation looking for answers and am not interested in-"

Sam patted the air before him. "Alright alright, Cas, relax."

The man took a deep breath, letting it out through his nose. "So. Did you find her?"

Dean crossed his arm and looked over his shoulder at the apartment with one eyebrow raised. "Yeah, maybe. She fits the profile."

"We were hoping you could confirm if she is or isn't." Sam interjected.

Castiel nodded, following Dean's gaze. "Very well. Let us see."


	2. Girl Interrupted pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of the introduction to the story (Girl Interrupted). Adult language warning, always possible spoilers for seasons one through eleven. Castiel meets Alexandra to see if she is the one they have been searching for. But some other uninvited guests ruin what was quickly turning into a disastrous first meeting.

The knock on the door resounded throughout the quiet apartment. Gronk jumped up off the couch with a soft, excited growl, bounding over to the door. Alexandra stood up more slowly, nervously wringing her hands. She had picked up the apartment the best she could. No more dog toys on the floor, no more dirty glasses on the coffee table. As if this were just an average, everyday meeting between friends. But she just couldn't shake the ominous feeling that had washed over her.

Putting the dog behind the gate, she went over and peered through the peep hole on the door. The two "agents" faces were beyond, distorted by the bubble, in addition to another man. She let out a steading breath, leaning back from the hole and bracing one hand against the frame. Turning the tumbler, she unlocked the door and pulled it open slowly.

"Agents." She said softly, stepping back. The brothers gave her a small nod as they entered, their expressions serious again. The third man was staring at her with a hard, set expression on his face.

Closing the door behind them, she led the way into the tiny living room, going to the opposite wall before turning to face them with her arms crossed.

"Thanks for letting us in." Said Sam gently. The stout dog was already standing on his hind feet against the man's leg, and Sam scratched him behind one ear absent-mindedly.

Alexandra nodded slightly. "So...That was fast...any news?"

Dean turned and gestured to Cas. "This is the guy that we were telling you about. Castiel, this is-"

"I can see who you are." The man interrupted, and Alexandra looked over at him with surprise. He strode the few short steps between them and bowed his head slightly. "I can feel the power of your soul just from this limited proximity. And I must say it is an honor to stand in your presence."

"Um... what?" Perplexed, Alexandra looked back and forth between the brothers. "My... my what?"

The two exchanged shocked, disbelieving looks. "Cas, are you saying-" Dean started.

"Yes." Castiel interrupted again. "I am unable to completely confirm that she is the one the prophecy spoke of without touching it, but based upon what I can feel just from standing here..." He looked over at the brothers. "I have no doubt it is her."

"What the fuck is he talking about?" Alexandra snapped angrily, backing a step away. "Touch what now?! Who the hell is he?"

"I am an Angel of the Lo-"

"OOOOKaaay Cas, that's enough out of you buddy." Dean jumped in quickly, grabbing Castiel by both shoulders and gently steering him away from the incredulous girl.

"Dean, why are you pulling me away?"

Sam closed the distance between himself and the girl quickly. "Sorry, sorry about him. I mean, he's a nice guy, very very smart but not all there in the head." His eyes darted back to the others. "Think Shelock Holmes. We didn't get a chance to warn you, sorry if he frightened you, he's harmless I swear." His words came out in a rush.

"Alright, someone tell me what in the hell is going on here." She demanded, backing even further away from the trio.

"You haven't told her?" the trench coated man inquired, looking at the brothers.

They exchanged another look.

"We wanted to be sure that she was who we were hoping she wasn't." Dean explained, gesturing with one hand. "That way if she wasn't who we thought she might be, she could just be who we were hoping she would be."

Castiel stared at him for a moment. "I'm not sure I follow. Have you or have you not told her about yourselves and her destiny?"

"We wanted to make sure. Before we told her anything more." Sam offered. "Then maybe... ease her into it."

"Ease me into what?" Snapped the girl. "Don't talk about me like I'm not here. What's going on. What are you talking about?!" She took a step back. "Who are you, really?"

Sam was slightly hunched, one hand extended away from his body as if to reach out to her in the most non-threatening way he could manage. "Okay, okay, just... hear us out."

"We are here to help you fulfill your destiny, as foretold by God." The serious sounding man replied, looking about. "This place is not warded. Demons or angels could find us at any minute." Castiel noted. "It would be best if we took her to the bunker."

"Cas, shut up!" Dean snapped, waving one hand at him aggressively.

"Oh my god. Oh my god." She gushed, backing away into the bedroom.

She tried to slam the door but Sam jumped in the way and caught it before it hit the frame. So she staggered backwards, around the end of the bed, towards the closet, back tracking away from him as quick as she could.

"Get away from me!" She shouted, throwing the lamp, then the picture frame at him.

Sam kept his arms up, easily deflecting the objects. Dean followed him into the room, hands up as if to show he had no weapons either.

"Take it easy! Just calm down!" He called.

"We're not here to hurt you." Sam said gently.

She reached her arm into the closet, and yanked out something heavy and metal, brandishing it before her. "Stay back!"

Dean looked surprised. "You have a sword?" He looked over at Sam and smiled. "Who has a sword?"

Castiel stood in the doorway. "I have a sword."

"Both of you, shut up!" Sam snapped, turning back to the girl. "Look I'm sorry, we didn't want to tell you like this. But I swear, we aren't crazy."

"And we aren't here to hurt you, so put down Excalibur, lady." Dean added.

"Get out of my apartment!" The girl yelled. Still holding the sword with one hand, she reached into her pocket to grab her phone. In the other room, the dog barked and whined.

"Wait! Wait, please!" Sam tried desperately. He took a step towards her but she jabbed the sword forward clumsily.

"Stay back!" She snapped. "I'm calling the police!"

In a quick fluid motion, Sam darted forward, grabbing her sword hand and twisting it slightly. She cried out in surprise and dropped the weapon. As soon as she did Sam started trying to grab at her other hand which held the phone. She struggled, kicking at him, twisting and pulling, trying to get away.

Dean jumped over, grabbing her over flailing arm and prying the phone from her fingers. "Hey hey hey HEY!" He said quickly. "Calm down. I promise you're not in any danger."

"Not from us, at least." Castiel pointed out.

"Let me go!" She shouted, and Sam released her putting his hands up and kicking the sword away.

Dean poked his head into the closet, checking to see if there were any more weapons. The girl side skirted along the wall away from the brothers. But with Castiel in the doorway, she could only stand next to the window with her back against the wall.

"What do you want from me?" She asked shakily. "I don't have any money, and nothing here is really that valuable. But take whatever you want. Please, just don't hurt me."

"We're not going to hurt you." Sam reiterated hands up. "We're here to help you, I swear."

"Then let me call the cops." She said. "If you aren't the bad guys, why can't I call 911?"

"Because they won't be any help with what's after you." Dean growled, glaring at the girl. "Calling them here would just get more innocent people hurt."

"Oh god, oh god" She murmured softly to herself. "Please... just let me go. I promise I won't tell anyone about you guys. Please!"

A guilty expression played across Sam's features. "I'm sorry. We can't." He said softly. She had to stifle a sad little gasp. "It's not safe."

"Trust me, being with us is the best thing you can do right now." Dean stated, nodding assuredly.

"We have to go."

The trio looked over at Castiel, who was looking up at the ceiling as if seeing beyond it. "Cas?" Dean implored.

The angel's gaze dropped down to his. "They are coming."

"Who?" Alexandra asked in a breaking voice.

"Damn it." barked Dean. He reached out to grab her. "We'll explain later. Right now we just have to get you somewhere safe."

"No!" She jerked back. "Don't touch me!"

"We don't have time for this!" Castiel insisted, looking back and forth between the brothers imploringly.

Sam reached out to the girl. "Look, hey, hey!" He waited until her eyes met his, pained by the frantic, fearful look he saw reflected there. "I know this is all... scary. And crazy. Believe me, I know how it sounds." He stepped closer, hands up, as unthreatening as possible. "But you have to trust us. Just for right now. Okay? And then once we are someplace safe, and we explain what's going on, you can make your own decision and do whatever you want. I promise. Please." His wide brown eyes pleaded for her to believe him.

Her eyes darted between him and the other two, then back again. She stared at his face for a few terrifying moments, then nodded shakily.

"Okay. Okay good." Sam said softly, a small relieved smile cross his face. "Baby steps, ok? We're gonna go down to our car. Alright?" He took a step closer, reaching out slowly. "And we're going to drive away from here. And we'll explain everything in the car." He reached out one hand as if to touch her arm, but stopped short, careful to keep eye contact. "Can we do that?"

She stared up at him, her mouth slightly ajar, her hands shaking. But then she nodded slowly.

"Good." He said gently. "Let's go. Stay close."

She nodded again and stepped away from the wall, eyeing Dean nervously as she walked over to him, stopping a few paces away. Sam stood at her shoulder and nodded to his brother.

"Alright." Dean said, turning to lead the way out of the room. "Let's go."

Castiel stepped aside for the three of them to leave the room, his eyes fixed on the young girl between the brothers. Her sky blue eyes darted away nervously under his scrutiny.

Suddenly there was a rush of feathers, and Alexandra gasped in shock. In the blink of an eye the tiny living room suddenly had three men standing there in black suits. Each one had a silver, needle like sword in hand, and a menacing look on their face.

"Shit!" Dean cursed under his breath, extending one hand out to shield the girl with his body and drawing his own knife from his belt.

"How-...where the hell did they come from!?" Alexandra cried, taking a step back. They had just appeared out of thin air. Her back brushed against Sam's front and she jumped a bit, glancing back at him. He put a steadying hand on her shoulder, jaw tight.

"Brothers." Said Castiel, stepping forward. "Please, stand down."

"We are not your brothers, Castiel." Said one man, the most forward of the three. "And we can not stand down and let this abomination live."

Gronk growled and barked, leaping at the nearest angel. Without hesitation, the man snapped his fingers, and suddenly the dog disappeared.

"GRONK!" Alexandra screamed. She lunged forward but Sam caught her, holding her back. Tears filled the corners of her eyes.

"Stay back!" Dean ordered her, clenching his teeth.

"What are you going to do?" Castiel quizzed the men, brow furrowing.

"She must be exterminated." The angel replied, and his companions readied their fighting stances. "There is only one God, and Heaven will not stand by while some human whore tries to replicate him."

The girl drew in a sharp breath. "What the hell is he talking about?" She asked Sam, her voice breaking, glancing back at him again.

He didn't answer, but drew his gun and stepped in front of her, pointing it at the angels.

"She's just a girl." Dean snapped. "She didn't choose this fate."

"Her only fate is to die, here and now, and let that false prophecy die with her." The angel proclaimed.

"We will not allow you to harm her." Said Castiel, dropping his own sword from his sleeve into his hand.

The angel smirked, and swept his hand to the side. Dean was suddenly lifted up and sent flying into the opposite wall. Alexandra shrieked, but before Sam could even move to help his brother he was sent flying too with another wave of the man's hand. The other two men leaped at Castiel, pinning him against the wall.

As they struggled, the first blinked out in a rush of wings, then reappeared, to her shock and horror, right in front of the girl. Before she could even gasp his hand shot out and grabbed her by the throat, lifting her off the ground.

"I'd rather die than see the bastard child of a human rule over Heaven." He growled, his face inches from her's as she choked and sputtered. He drew back his arm, poising his sword towards her heart.

Suddenly his sword disappeared from his hand, and with a sound like lightening, his mouth and eyes jerked open wide. A bright white light poured from them, his expression one of pain and horror. His death loosened his grip on her throat and she fell to the ground in a heap, gasping for air.

Dean tossed the angel's body aside, drawing out the angel blade from the mortal wound. "Sam, catch!" He called out as he threw it.

In one lithe movement, the taller Winchester caught the sword, spun, and plunged it into the heart of the angel he had just pulled off of Castiel. A moment later, Castiel bested the third angel, stabbing his own sword in beneath his ribcage and up to his heart.

As the body slumped to the floor, Alexandra clawed her way up the wall into a standing position, leaning heavily against it for support.

"You good?" Dean asked her, looking her up and down quickly.

"NO, I am NOT GOOD." She shouted hoarsely, staring at the body crumpled at her feet in horror. "What the FUCK just happened?"

"No time to explain now. Come on!" Dean stated curtly, placing one arm about her shoulder and dashing out of the apartment.

The four of them darted down the stairs, not bothering to close the door behind them. Dean passed Alexandra to Sam, who wrapped one arm about her protectively as his brother looked about and grabbed the keys from his pocket.

"Move move move!" He snapped, opening the back door for the two. Sam helped her slide in then slid in behind her, Cas jumped into the passenger seat as Dean slammed the back door and climbed into the driver's side. The engine roared to life and Dean smashed the pedal to the floor, rocketing them out of there.

"What the FUCK is going on?! Who are you guys?" the girl shouted from the back seat as they booked it down the road. "Who were _those_ guys? Are they—Are they dead? What did they want?" She spun her head to look over her shoulder out the back window. "What did they do to my dog?"

"It appears they simply sent him someplace else. He's likely perfectly fine." Castiel replied calmly from the front seat.

"What? Seriously... WHAT?"

"Here's the short version." Dean began curtly. "Alex, can I call you Alex? Those asshats were angels, and they were there to kill you, so yeah, they'd better be dead. I'm Dean Winchester and that's Sam. We're brothers, and we're hunters. And not the like Elmer Fudge, but the monster killing kind. Now you are the hot commodity that angels, demons, and probably some monsters and good old fashioned dicks are after to either kill or capture. And we are here to make sure that doesn't happen." He glanced at her in the rear view mirror. "So just imagine that every horror story you've ever heard or seen is real, and its all coming after you."

She was shocked into silence, staring slack jawed out the back window, watching her apartment complex becoming smaller and smaller. "You're all crazy." She whispered softly.

"Real nice Dean." Sam scolded.

"She's gotta know the truth, Sam." He replied, shaking his head.

Sam sighed, and looked over at the girl. "I'm sorry. That was..." He gave a sad chuckle. "That was a rough way to come into the life."

"Into the life?" She echoed softly. "What does that even mean?"

Sam gave a small shrug. "Into this life. Knowing about monsters and demons and angels. Knowing that they are real." He looked at her sympathetically. "It can be hard to.. understand. To accept."

She turned, looking at him with her piercing blue eyes. "But why?"

Sam stiffened at the question. "Why what?"

She searched his face. "Why are they after me? Why now? What do they want?"

There was silence in the car for a moment, with nothing but the purr of the engine and the whoosh of the world going by to fill it.

"Well, short version?" Dean said finally, chuckling.

"It's because... of a prophecy." Sam took over. He paused as he searched for the right words. "Uh, you see, God decided to, well, go off into the universe. And His sister is gone now too. And apparently our world can't really exist without some entity like the one that made it..."

"So God is real too." She breathed, leaning back against the seat. "And He's left the building. And He had... a sister..." She looked over at Sam. "Oookayy, let's just go along with the crazy people and pretend that's all true. What's that got to do with me?"

Sam cleared his throat nervously. "Well, before He... left, He left a prophecy. Sort of like... a farewell note... I guess."

"He was kind of a dick." Dean chimed in from the front, smirking. But he glanced over at the hard scowl on Castiel's face aimed at him and swept off his grin. "Sorry Cas."

"Did you know Him?" She asked the trench coated man in the passenger seat.

"In a way." He replied. "Being that I am an Angel of the Lord, He was my father. But until very recently, I had never met him."

"Wait, you're an angel? Like, the same as those guys?" She sputtered. "Oh god, that's why you called them Brothers... But..." She looked at him, then over at Sam, the question lingering unspoken on her lips.

"Cas is on our side now." Sam reassured her. "He's... uh... it's complicated. But you can trust him."

"He's our friend. Our brother." Dean added, and Sam nodded. For his part, Castiel stared out the window, seemingly both proud and ashamed.

Alex was silent for a moment, looking out the window. Trying to wrap her head around everything.

"But... you still haven't explained why the angels wanted me dead. I didn't do anything." She looked over at Sam. "Did I?"

"No, no. You haven't done anything." He assured her.

"It's what you are going to do." Intoned Castiel from the front seat.

"What?" She blurted, eyes wide.

"In the prophecy that God left behind, He mentioned that the universe needs a Light, akin to His, in order to continue to exist as it is. He also stated it was beyond His power to create such a Light from scratch, as He did all other things." Castiel divulged. "The prophecy states that in the instance that God should perish or, as He has chosen to do, leave the universe, a new Light will be born from the child of His creation. But this Light can not begin to exist until Darkness has been purged from the world. Nor would it be true Light as He is or Darkness as His sister was. It would be an entirely new, powerful force, born into this world and destined to rule it."

When he paused, Alex looked about, waiting for someone to keep speaking. "And what does that have to do with any of this? With me?" She prompted. "Still waiting on the punch line here."

The silence lingered a few moments longer. She looked over at Sam, begging with her eyes. He sighed deeply.

"Since God couldn't create His replacement, He left the means for it to create itself. And the most powerful thing God created was the soul." Sam began, picking his way carefully. "Souls are like nuclear batteries. All the power of angels and demons are fueled by them. And souls, they kind of... make themselves now. After the first few, they took on a mind of their own. But He hard wired into their makeup the potential for one massively powerful and unique soul."

"One and only one." Castiel added. "Through all of creation, from the beginning of time to the end, there would be only one soul like this."

"And it was the birth of the potential for that soul that set all other things into motion." Sam continued. "The apocalypse, for starters, and all other things that followed."

"Apocalypse?" She echoed. "What apocalypse?"

Dean chuckled. "You're welcome. Thanks to us that no one even knows it almost happened."

"Yeah, well, basically God knew that His chance to leave would come with the birth of this soul, and so He had preparations for it, set things into motion, like the apocalypse. He completely stepped back and watched His creation prepare itself."

"Prepare itself for what?" She asked. "And you still haven't said what any of this has to do with me." She glanced over at Castiel. "Does it have anything to do with what he said when he first saw me? About... about my soul..." She dropped off, realization clicking in her head.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. The soul in the prophecy? The one soul that will never exist ever again and has never existed ever before? We think... well, we're pretty sure that... its... yours."

"...You're kidding, right?" She retorted. He shook his head. "You can't be serious. What? I mean, seriously, WHAT?" She stuttered for a moment before finding her words again. "I-I'm nothing special! I don't have any crazy powers or anything, an-and my life has been super normal. The only thing AB-normal about it is how NORMAL it is!" She fell back against the seat. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"This is not a humorous matter." Castiel replied. "But your unremarkable life thus far has little to do with your destiny."

"My, my destiny?" She repeated. "Jesus Christ, what is- wait, I'm not going to be like Jesus Christ or anything, am I?"

"No, your destiny is much greater than his." Castiel stated simply.

"What is it? Did the prophecy say?" She demanded, when Sam opened his mouth to answer, she held up her hand. "Do I even want to know? Does it change if I know about it?"

Sam gave a small, crooked smile. "It shouldn't affect it, and yeah, I think you'll want to know."

"It's a pretty juicy gossip piece." Dean inserted with a nonchalant tilt of his head.

"So...what is it?" Alex asked hesitantly.

Sam cleared his throat a few times. "Well, you, are... ah you see, you're ...-what I'm trying to-to say is that, umm."

"Your destiny is to be the mother of the next God." Castiel announced.

Her jaw dropped to the floor. "...are you...are you fucking kidding me?"

Castiel looked over his shoulder at her. "As I've stated, I do not intend to make light of this matter. It is deadly serious, and incredibly important." He insisted. "Your soul is extremely unique and powerful in that it is strong enough to bring into life an entity that will equal that of the original creator, perhaps even exceed it."

"Which is why every demon, angel, and other entity currently in existence is after you." Dean concluded. "And that's why we had to get to you first, to keep you safe."

"WaitwaitwaitwaitWAIT." Alexandra protested. "Are you telling me that I'm about to Virgin Mary a fucking GOD? WHEN? What? And perhaps, more importantly, How the fuck am I supposed to give birth to a goddamn God?" She fell back against her seat, shaking her head vehemently. "This can't be real."

"I believe your ability to pull a 'Virgin Mary' as you call it would be impeded by the fact that you are not a virgin." The angel stated simply.

Dean and Sam both shot him incredulous looks. "CAS!" They both shouted at the same time.

Alex smacked her lips together. "Well, that was a lovely, fun, and incredibly personal announcement to share with the world. Thanks for that." She patted his shoulder as she spoke, each word dripping with sarcasm. "But what I mean is, am I going to see some dove flying overhead and suddenly be pregnant? Am... Am I pregnant already?"

"Oh, ah... no." Castiel half-mumbled, embarrassed. "You are not currently pregnant. And the child will not be born from immaculate conception. There must be a father."

"Oh ok. That's fun to know. Great. Who's that going to be?" She asked snidely.

"Has to be an angel or a demon." Dean stated.

"Actually Dean, that information is no longer correct." Castiel commented.

Dean looked over at him, surprised. "What?"

"Further translation of the prophecy finds that the father can be anyone, be they human, angel, or demon, and that each type of parent will produce an equally unique type of offspring." Castiel explained.

"So, do I HAVE to have a God-child, or can I like, shut it off? Get married and have a normal life? Or just have some normal kids? Would all my children be Gods? Or just one of them? And then, which one?" She gave an exasperated yelp and rubbed at her temples with both hands. "Oh my god I've lost my mind. I actually believe you crazy people, I actually believe that I am supposed to give birth to a god. I'm insane. I'm probably talking to myself in a padded room right now!"

"The specifics aren't very clear," Castiel continued, ignoring her profession of insanity. "But it seems that your first child would be the God-child. Any after that are not addressed in the writing. And no," He looked back at her "As of what we've read so far, this will happen, whether you want it to or not."

"What if she like, swore off men and became a nun?" Asked Dean with another smirk. "I mean, no bang, no baby, right?"

Castiel shook his head. "From my understanding, once God leaves the universe, as he has done, she will be destined to bear the child soon after. With a few years. And should she avoid men, as you suggest, the power of her soul shall leak out into the world like a beacon, and all potential mates shall see her as absolutely irresistible. Whether it be by her choice or not, some man will become the father."

"...So basically your saying even if I become a hermit living alone in the middle of nowhere to avoid bearing a God-child, men will just instinctively flock to me and try to fuck me." She reiterated. "Does that sound about right?"

"...Not just men... Angels and demons too..." He muttered softly.

She closed her eyes, leaning it back against the seat and putting her hands on her forehead. "No way this is happening. No way."

"It does sound pretty crazy," Sam agreed. "Even for us."

"Yeah, and we hear and see crazy stuff all the time." Dean cracked.

"...So, what am I supposed to do?" She asked them, looking around. "Am I supposed to hold some sort of contest to find the best father? Or do I just hope I can fall in love with a guy? And then what, I'm on the run from everyone who didn't get picked for nine months? And will I even have a baby or just some great big flash of light that becomes God?" She paused, a thought occurring to her, and shuffled a bit to the side away from Sam. "... You guys... didn't want to get to me first because... you want to be the father... right?"

"What? No, no, I mean-y-yeah you're pretty hot but the dad thing isn't really my-my, uh,...You aren't really, ah-no-no nono, nope. No." Dean stammered.

"N-n-no, I, we weren't I wasn't implying or trying-We just wanted to help and I-I ah, you and uh-" Sam babbled at the same time.

As their protests fizzled out, Castiel looked over his shoulder at her. "I'm not entirely sure I understand the mechanics and process of fatherhood. Perhaps after some research I can give you a more definitive answer."

"CAS!" Dean and Sam shouted at him again, looking at him in horror.

He looked surprised. "It would be a great honor to be father to the next God. Although I do not feel I am fit to the task, I believe it officially falls to the mother to pick who is truly worthy." He looked over at her. "Nor would I question her judgement."

After an extended moment of awkward silence, Alex smiled. Then she began to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all, the sound bubbling forth from the pit of her stomach and filling the whole car. The sound made all three of the others smile, and Sam even laughed a bit too.

"I'm not sure which answer I like better." She said finally, wiping tears from the corner of her eyes. She sighed deeply. "Alright then. So crazy train it is." She looked out the window. "What's the next step? Where are we going?"

"Next step is to get you somewhere safe while we figure out our next step." Replied Dean.

"We have a bunker, a safe house." Sam explained. "It's warded against angels and demons. No one knows were it is, and even if they did its practically impenetrable by most of them."

"Okay..." She said slowly, followed by another sigh. "Sounds like a start."

"Yeah, and who knows." Dean added. "Maybe we can find a way to halt your destiny in its tracks, so there doesn't have to be a God-child."

"Really? She asked hopefully.

He shrugged. "We've done more impossible things than that."

She smiled. "Wicked. Let's get started then."

"Question though," Dean added, glancing at her in the rearview mirror.

"Yeah?"

"Why the hell did you have a sword?"

She laughed again and told her story about a renaissance fair a few years back as the Impala sped down the highway towards the Men of Letters bunker.


	3. Gas 'N Sip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for seasons 1 through 11. With the super soul in tow, the boys make a pitstop to refuel both Baby and her passengers. But things can never go smoothly with the Winchesters involved. Not even at a gas 'n sip in the middle of no where.

 

"How you feeling?" Sam asked her as she stepped out of the car at the Gas 'n Sip station.

She gave a small smile. "Honestly? Trying not to freak out." She looked up at him. "Still not sure I buy this whole 'mother of God' story you boys are rolling with, but there's probably easier ways to abduct a girl."

Sam laughed softly. "Yeah, its kind of nuts."

"But you're just rolling with it too." She pointed out. "Is this kinda a common thing with you guys?"

"Mother of God stuff? No." He replied, putting his hands in his pant's pockets and leaning his shoulder against the Impala. "But life changing, end of the world we know, everything and everyone after us? Yeah. Kind of." He shrugged, bemused. "After the third time or so, it just seems easier to accept what I previously thought was impossible."

She nodded quietly, looking about the filthy little station miles away from anywhere. They had been driving all morning, she wasn't even sure what state they were in, let alone city or town. The car ride thus far had been filled with sighs and poor attempts at getting some shut eye. She had never been great at sleeping in cars. The others hadn't really said much either. Everyone had just been lost in their own thoughts. And though she could've asked more questions, she really could barely wrap her head around what she already knew. She wasn't ready for more.

"I'm just..." Another sigh. "Like, what am I supposed to do with this information?" She asked, half laughing. "The world is out to fuck me. Literally."

Sam laughed with her, and she couldn't help but notice how nice that smile looked on his face rather than the forlorn, sad eyes he usually wore. "I guess you just take it one step at a time. Try to make the right choices."

"Do the best I can." She agreed. She let out another heaving sigh, reaching up and pulling out the tie holding up her hair. It tumbled about her shoulders and she ran her fingers through it thoughtfully. "What about my family?" She asked, looking back up at Sam, who was more than a head taller than her. "What about my job? My dog? My apartment, my bills?" she dropped her hand to her side exasperatedly. "My whole life. Is it just on hold? Or do I never get it back?"

He didn't answer for a second, looking out to the little convenience store where Dean and Castiel had gone to get them some lunch. His lips tightened, and she already missed the smile that had been there just moments before.

"Your family... they should be fine." He remarked. "It's not like they can make another you. You're the only one. And no one knew even your name before we found you. It'll take them some time to track them down."

"Should I call them? Warn them? Let them know I'm disappearing for a while?" She wondered aloud. "I don't want to make my mom worry."

Sam shrugged. "That's really up to you. But I think the less contact you have with them, the better for their sake." He smiled again. "I think you're going to lose your job though. No avoiding that. Not unless you manage to get back someday and can prove you were kidnapped."

She laughed at the thought. "Well, I think the dead bodies in my apartment might lend some credence to that. But I never liked that job much anyways."

"No? Working with kids not your calling?" Sam tried to sound nonchalant about it, as if he were just casually bringing up the idea.

She smiled, seeing right through it. "You mean am I natural mother material?" She asked.

He gave a small smile, eyes dropping to his boots briefly as he shuffled them. "Yeah, I guess I wasn't as subtle about that as I tried to be."

Alexandra shrugged one shoulder. "It's ok. It wasn't the kids I didn't like. Just the administration, and the hours. And the pay sucked." Her lips split into another smile. "Kids always seemed to like me. Even the tough ones, or the shy ones. Or the ones scared of new people." She glanced up at him. "Guess now I know why."

Sam nodded thoughtfully, exhaling deeply. "Well, I'd expect they would be attracted to the ultimate mom."

"Most moms are the ultimate mom." She noted. "My mom was. She's a big part of why I am who I am, and I know she'd do anything for me." She looked over at him. "What about yours?"

"Didn't have one growing up." He admitted. "She died when I was a baby."

"I'm sorry..."

"No, it's ok." He reassured her. "I actually met her later in life, or at least her ghost. And then her younger self. And she was an amazing woman." Alex stared at him, eyes wide. He chuckled. "Yeah, my life's pretty weird."

"Sounds it." She replied, shaking her head.

"I've got a question though, if you don't mind me asking." Sam started, crossing his arms and turning to lean his back against the car like she was.

"Shoot."

"You obviously admire your mom. And you're worried about her, and your family-" He began.

"So why did I move so far from them in the first place?" She finished for him. He nodded. She lifted and dropped her shoulders. "I... I don't really know. I felt like, ...well, I have some college friends down here, and I thought it was an opportunity to get out from under my family. Live my own life. Try to figure out who I was away from them."

Sam nodded along. "I did the same thing when I went away to college."

"You went to college? What did you study?" She asked curiously.

"Pre-law, actually. At Stanford."

"No way!" She grinned. "That's wicked cool."

"You went to school too, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, back in Massachusetts."

"What did you study?"

"Psychology."

He smiled "Whoah. I better watch out." he teased.

She laughed, kicking one foot at the dirt. "Yeah, I loved it. Always figured I'd go back to school, get my Masters. Maybe even my Ph.D." Her expression dropped, becoming forlorn and drawn. "But now..."

Sam didn't say anything for a second, watching her, chewing over what he _could_ say. "Well, it's not entirely impossible now. You could go to school online. Or take classes here and there." He pointed out.

"Yeah, when I'm not busy raising a God-child." She chuckled. "I can see the headline now. Single Mom Raises Next Ultimate Deity While Taking College Courses." She dug her toe deeper into the dirt. "I'd be the poster girl for continuing education."

"We still have time." Sam encouraged. "We might find a way to cancel out your so-called 'destiny'. Or maybe we'll at least find a way to put it off for another decade or more. Hey," He reached out, bumping his fist lightly against her shoulder "Don't give up just yet."

She offered him a small smile. "Thanks."

He returned the look. "No problem."

"Alright kiddos!" Came a voice, and Dean strode back over to the car, laden with bags. "Lunch time. Gotta get your three square-ish meals a day." He grinned as he dropped the bags on the hood of the car.

Castiel followed a few paces behind him, holding a few bags as well. He copied Dean, placing the bags on hood. Dean began unpacking sandwiches, chips, pretzels, waters, sodas, candies, and assorted other goodies and snacks.

"Wow, what did you buy the whole store?" Sam cracked, looking over the food.

"Pretty damn much!" Dean beamed. "Wasn't sure what the girl liked. So I got a bit of everything. As well as a toothbrush, some soaps and shampoos, other toiletries for her. And best of all," He picked up a little plastic container, grinning like a sugar high child as he showed it off. "Pie."

Alex couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. "You didn't have to get all this for me."

"Not a problem, blondie." He replied, tossing a water bottle her way. "When life gets you down, crappy gas station food makes you feel sick to your stomach so you can think about that instead for a bit."

She laughed, stepping over to look at all the different things spread across the hood. Castiel walked around Sam and Dean who were picking over the food items themselves, until he stood before the girl. She looked at him curiously.

Looking down at a small plastic chip bag he held gingerly in his hands, he appeared almost bashful. "I uh," he started, then cleared his throat. "I used to really enjoy these, when I was a human." He held out the pork rinds to her. "Thought maybe you might as well."

"You were human?" She asked, surprised.

He nodded. "Briefly. When my grace was stolen for a spell to make the angels fall from heaven. I worked at a Gas 'n Sip like this actually." He looked down at the pork rinds. "But I got my grace back, so... food doesn't quite taste the same anymore."

She looked at him, nodding slowly. "Riiight... well, thanks!" She took the bag from him. "I've actually never tried these before."

"Oh, I think you're in for a treat then." He said with a small grin.

She smiled back at him. "I'm excited to try them." She noticed the boys watching from behind Castiel, grinning like idiots.

She looked down at the bag to hide her own grin and slowly pulled it open. Carefully taking out one rind, she sniffed it, well aware of the eager eyes of the angel watching her. Even if it was awful, she'd have to pretend to like it, to save his feelings. She opened her mouth and bit into the snack. The flavor rolled across her tongue and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh wow! These are good!" She said, half covering her full mouth as she spoke.

Castiel nodded knowingly. "Yes, they are unexpectedly delightful." He said, rocking forward onto his toes as he spoke. She helped herself to another, then held out the open bag to him, but he raised his hands and shook his head. "No thank you. I don't have a need to eat anymore, and the taste just isn't what it used to be."

"Well, thank you, Mister Castiel. It was very thoughtful of you to get these for me." She complimented, smiling.

He shuffled his feet, still smiling but not quite looking into her eyes. "Just Castiel is fine, ma'am. If you'd like." He bobbed his head. "Really, it's just an honor to be able to know you, let alone be able to share the experience of pork rinds with you."

She couldn't help but laugh again. "Alright then, Castiel. But you don't have to call me ma'am or anything either. Just call me Alexandra. Or Alex." She smiled at the boys behind him. "Actually, most of my friends back home called me Hart."

"Well, that's probably because you'd stolen a few hearts of their's." Dean said with a wink.

"Wow, corny much?" Sam scoffed, but Alexandra laughed.

"See, she likes it." He chided, pointing one finger at his brother while the rest were cupped around a meat packed sandwich. "Pretty girls get my humor, Sammy. Though you grow your hair out anymore and you just might start to see why I'm so irresistible."

"Let's just let her enjoy her lunch without activating her gag reflex, hmm?" Sam reached out and grabbed a sandwich from the pile. "Ham or turkey?" He asked her.

"Turkey please. Or any one without lettuce or tomato? Just cheese."

Dean shook his finger at her, flinging bits of cold cut about. "A girl after my own, dare I say it," He paused for effect, "Hart." His grin nearly dropped the chunk of food in his cheek out of his mouth it was so wide. He laughed at his own joke and popped open a beer.

"I'm sure she's more disgusted than impressed with the old man hitting on her and spraying her with food." Sam shot back, flicking a bit of cold cut that had landed on his coat at his brother. Dean just grinned and chuckled.

"Can I have a beer?" She asked.

Dean smacked his hand against his thigh. "Look at that! How great is this chick! Willing to drink just after noon. She'll fit right in." He grabbed one of the bottles from the pack and started to extend it out to her. Then he hesitated, retracting a bit from her outstretched hand. "Wait, how old are you again?"

Alex rolled her eyes and put one fist on her cocked hip. "I'll 25 next month, smart ass. Besides, if finding out you're destined to mother the next God isn't a reason to drink, what is?" She declared, and snatched the beer from him. She used the edge of the building they were parked next to to knock the cap off the bottle.

"Ho ho oh really? 25?" Smirked Dean, half sitting on the car and leaning towards her. He raised his eyebrows, gave his most charming grin (through a mouth still filled with half-chewed food) and winked at her. She smiled and rolled her eyes again.

"In case you were wondering, he just turned 37." Sam pointed out.

That knocked Dean down a few notches and he cleared his throat, shifting on the hood. "Well, yeah, but if you take that year I was in purgatory, and the six months or so in hell, I'm basically like, 35. Or so..."

"You were in purgatory?" Alex inquired, eyebrows raised. "And hell?"

Dean shrugged, taking another swing of his beer. "Eh, no biggie. Sam's been to hell too. So has Castiel."

She looked back and forth to the trio. "Is it a common thing to go to hell?" She asked, perplexed.

"It's not a good thing." Sam mused, grabbing a beer for himself.

"I've lost count of the number of times I've died." Dean noted.

"You've DIED before? Multiple times?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, our lives are kinda fucked up."

Alex turned to Castiel. "How about you? Are you technically dead or alive?"

"Oh, I'm very alive." The angel assured her. "It's a life force very different from your human one. But it is life." He paused looking off into the distance. "Though I too have died a few times."

"Jesus Christ." She breathed.

"He only died once." Castiel pointed out. "And then when he came back, it was only for a few days."

Hart blinked at the statement. "Riight,... So there's a Hell. And there's a Heaven?" She posed.

"Yeah, they're both real. Been to both." Sam replied, then cocked his head to one side. "Heaven's better. If you're dead."

"And if there's a God, then, is there a devil?"

"Yup." Dean pointed at her with his bottle. "Lucifer. Used to be an archangel, fell from heaven, father of all evil, yada yada. Powered down by God after he helped defeat the Darkness." He took a sip of his beer. "We've met him. Kicked his ass," He boasted.

"So is there still a hell? Even without the devil?"

Sam nodded. "Yup. There's a new King down there. He and Dean are 'besties'." he said the word 'besties' with a strong English accent.

Alex frowned. "You're... friends with the King of Hell?"

Dean pointed to Castiel. "We also hang out with an angel."

"... Wow..." she breathed.

"See? Our lives are messed up." Sam chuckled.

She stood quietly for a moment, chewing on pork rinds as she wrapped her head around their life stories. She took a sip of her beer, then looked up at them. "So.... am I supposed to die?"

That rocked them all back on their heels. Dean coughed and sputtered, almost choking on his sandwich.

"Why would you ask something like that?" He growled.

"Well, I don't know. Does this tablet even say if I'm supposed to survive after... you know... delivery.....? God baby doesn't sound like an easy birth process....." She paused, then quickly lightened her tone. "Besides, you've all died a couple of times. And you've saved the world a few times. I feel like I have some catching up to do. " She joked, then shrugged. "Though I guess I'm not really in the same boat as you guys."

"You wouldn't be in the same boat as us, seeing as we are all riding in a car." Castiel pointed out. "Which is a very ineffective method of travel."

"What I mean is, you guys are the heroes of the story. You guys save the day. I'm just... just a problem for you to solve or like, a person who needs to be saved." She mused. "I could even become the villain, couldn't I? If a demon or monster fathered the God-child?" She looked around at them for a long moment. "What... what would you do then?"

No one answered, but no one looked at her either. The silence was all the answer she needed. Dean crumbled up the wrapper to his sandwich and sniffed loudly, wiping at his mouth with his sleeve. "We'll cross that bridge when we burn it." He intoned. "No use worrying over milk that isn't even spilt yet." He smacked the hood of the car. "Let's pack up and get back on the road."

Everyone nodded, standing and putting their snacks in their respective seats.

"I've got to use the bathroom before we go." Alex stated, looking about.

"It's just around that corner." Dean said, pointing. "You're a big girl, so I'll let you go by yourself, but be quick or I'm coming after you with guns blazing." He warned with a grin.

She mirrored his expression and nodded, making her way over to the back of the station.

 

\---------

 

Wiping her still damp hands on her pants, she elbowed open the door and stepped out into the back lot behind the Gas 'n Sip.

"Hello love." Came a deep, coarse voice.

Startled, Alex looked up, finding a man standing by the dumpster. He wore a full black suit, complete with a black overcoat and dress shirt. Only his tie wasn't black, instead a deep blood-red. He was about her height, perhaps a few inches taller, with a thick scruff peppered with grey on his chin, upper lip, and cheeks. He looked so out of place standing beside the rusted, worn dumpster, that she had to blink a few times to be sure he was really there.

"Umm, hi?" She replied hesitantly, giving him a polite smile.

"Out for a drive?" He asked, eye brows raising slightly, the faintest of smiles playing across his lips.

Alex frowned, noticing the man's distinctive accent. British, most likely. "Uh, yeah. I guess." She nodded to him and turned to head back to the Impala. "Excuse me."

As she turned her back on him, she started as suddenly there he was, standing before her again. This time only a few feet separated the pair. She drew in a sharp breath, starting slightly in surprise.

"Why not stay for a chat, hm?" He advised.

She couldn't help but glance over her shoulder to make sure he wasn't also still behind her. But the spot he had resided in beside the dumpster was vacant now. Her heart pounded loudly in her ribcage. She blinked rapidly, wondering if she was seeing things. Maybe the boys were on to something with all this monster crap.... or maybe she really had gone insane.

"So... not human..." She said softly, turning back to look at him. Desperately she tried to remember what she'd just learned about. Slowly, she took a wary step back, and he raised his eyebrows again. The same small smile played across his lips, with a knowing look settling on his features. "And... not angel... I don't think..." She continued, taking another small step back. The entire air about this man was different than those men from before. Darker, more menacing. He kept his piercing grey green eyes fixed on her blue. For each step backwards she took, he took a small step forward, hands in his pockets. "Then... demon?" She guessed.

His smile widened. "Ding ding ding." He said softly. "We have a winner." He cocked his head to the side coyly. "Ready for your prize?"

"You want to kill me too?" She asked, trying to keep her voice steady. What else would "demons" want? Suck her marrow? Drink her blood? Toy with her mind? She had no idea. Just a word with all sorts of horrible ideas encircling it. The back of the Gas 'n Sip was barely an arm's length away now. She was cornered, and her sky blue eyes darted nervously beyond his shoulder. Where was Dean? How long did he think it took a girl to pee?

The demon tsked at her softly. "Not in the least." He assured her in cool, smoky tones. "In fact, quite the opposite really."

She swallowed nervously. Her final step, and now her back was against the concrete store wall. "The opposite of kill is what... marry?" She concluded sarcastically, hoping she sounded more snarky than afraid. He didn't look like a demon, she decided. At least, not like what she'd always pictured a demon would look like. No horns. No spiked tail. No leathery wings. But he did have a very sinister air about him. It made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

He gave an airy chuckle and a smirk. "In a sense, perhaps." He consented, tones still borderline icy. She frowned, confused. He took one hand out of his pocket and studied the expensive looking watch on its wrist. "I'm assuming the Winchesters have explained the prophecy to you? Or at least your part in it?"

She watched his movements cautiously. "I got the gist of it."

His eyes flicked back up to her's, a fresh smirk settling upon his lips. "Well then, consider this my formal application for the vacant position." He closed the small distance between them with a single stride, causing her to stiffen fearfully. But he merely extended his hand. "Name's Crowley." He intoned. "King of Hell. At your service."

King of Hell? She echoed silently. The one Sam mentioned?

He waited silently, hand still extended. "Generally when someone offers a name its basic manners to give yours in return, love." He quipped after the silence stretched.

"Oh... It's... Alex..." She breathed, still mildly off put by his proximity. And knowing he was a demon.

"Just Alex?" He pressed.

She hesitated. "Hart... Alexandra Hart."

"A lovely name." He purred. His extended hand scooped up her's, turning it gently as he planted a soft kiss on the knuckles, his eyes never leaving her face.

"...Right...um, Thanks.." She pulled her hand back, cupping it in the opposite hand close to her chest. "So... application received, um, you'll hear back from us in three to five business days..." She side stepped along the wall, never letting him out of her sight. "But I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today."

He seemed amused by her answer, replacing his hands in his pockets. "Would you like a list of credentials?" He asked coyly. "Perhaps some references?" He followed her movements as she edged her way in a circle around him, careful not to turn her back on him. "I was lead to believe there would be a... _private_ interview session."

She almost laughed at the ridiculousness of their banter. Her expression must have changed, because his smile widened again. She took another few steps back, closer to freedom.

"Maybe another time." She breathed, taking a few more steps back.

He smirked again, acquiescing with a slight nod in her direction. "I think upon review you'll find me to be one _hell_ of a candidate."

She opened her mouth to respond when a sudden shout echoed from behind her followed by running footsteps.

A hand grabbed her shoulder, yanking her backwards none-too-gently, so forcefully that she almost lost her footing as Dean shoved his body between her and the King of Hell, gun first. Fortunately, she fell against Sam, who helped her right herself with one hand while the other pointed another gun straight at the demon. He too stepped around her, physically barring the path between her and Crowley. Castiel appeared at her shoulder, sword already in hand.

"Hey! Hands off!" Dean barked, his face fixed with a look so intense it seemed to smolder the air between them.

"Hello boys." Crowley greeted the pair. He glanced at Castiel. "Toto." he intoned with a nod in his direction. Castiel's serious expression deepened and he stepped closer to Alex almost reflexively.

"What the hell do you want, Crowley?" Sam half-growled, brow furrowed in distrust.

The demon raised his eyebrows quizzically. "I would have thought it was obvious." He replied. He drew in a short breath, raising his index finger as if coming to a realization. "Oh, but I forgot you have to spell things out for Moose. Seeing as he's a few watts short of a bulb." He tapped his index finger to his temple, the already familiar smirk settling on his lips again. Then he extended his arm slightly, pointing behind the boys. "I'm here for the girl, of course."

She felt her body stiffen at the gesture, her breath catching in her throat.

"Not happening." Dean replied sharply, pulling back the hammer on his gun.

Crowley shrugged. "Not really up to you, Squirrel." The demon pointed out. "Really, it's only fair that she knows all her options before she makes her final decision."

"Oh, and what, you're an option?" Dean snapped back.

He smiled. "I'm the best one, love." He turned and took a confident step to the side, ignoring the barrels that followed his every move. "You see, I can offer her more than anyone else." He continued. "I can offer her safety. Power. A title, if she wants." He stopped a few paces to their left, turning to face them once more. "All you can offer is a short life on the run that will end in a pine box." He opened his hands wide, eyes finding her's as he smiled. "I can offer her every wish and desire."

Alex swallowed nervously, but found herself unable to break his gaze. A part of her was intrigued; just what could he really offer her? Is that what made demons so dangerous? She shook the thoughts from her head. No deals with demons. That just sounded all around stupid. She glanced at Dean, briefly wondering if this was how he treated all his friends. Or maybe just the demon ones.

"Better a life on the run with your freedom than a life of servitude to a demon." Sam shot back.

Crowley cocked his head to the side. "Is it though?" He asked. "And is it really freedom?" He smiled again. His gaze found her's, locking it in tight. "I believe you'll find my offer much more...satisfying."

"Counter offer." Dean growled, raising his gun to align his sights. "We pump your meat suit full of demon trap bullets and toss you in the dumpster with the rest of the trash."

The demon raised his hands. "Really, Dean, is that your answer for everything? Time to learn a new trick." He purred. "Do you really think you can keep her hidden forever?" He smirked. "I do hope you have a better plan than stashing her away in your little love-nest."

"Whatever we do is none of your business." Sam cut in. He took a step forward, gun still extended before him. "How'd you even find out about her?"

"What happens to Miss Hart IS my business. Because I'm making it so." He replied simply, placing his hands back into his pockets. "And of course, I have my sources. I have my fingers in more pots than you boys can even count. Though that's not saying much." He tapped one shiny clad toe. "Nor do I intend to let you boys fill her pretty little head up with sunshine and lollipops." He looked at her again, a wicked smile twisting his lips. "I have a few things I'd like to fill you up with as well."

"We aren't getting anywhere with this pointless chatter." Chimed in Castiel.

"Good point." Growled Dean.

Suddenly he fired his gun, causing Alex to jump and yelp in surprise, unloading his clip into Crowley. Or at least, in the spot where he had been standing only moments before. Lowering his gun, he swung left then swept right searching for the demon as his hands quickly unloaded the used clip and replaced it. Sam also swung his weapon about, eyes peeled for the missing King of Hell.

"Apparently you can't teach this old dog new tricks." Came his voice from directly beside Alexandra.

She spun, hand jumping up to her chest as she gasped quietly in surprise. Castiel was already moving forward, sword at the ready, and Sam pivoted on his heel, swinging his primed gun around. But Crowley was one step ahead of them. His hand shot out, grabbing Alexandra's arm and pulling her towards him.

"Ah ah ah." He exclaimed, spinning her around so her back was to him as he used her as a human shield. "Be careful now, Rambo." He snaked his arm about her waist, pulling her so close she could feel his breath on her bare shoulder as her hair tumbled about her face. "Wouldn't want to poke holes in the Mother of God."

Alex's entire body stiffened, the hairs raising on the back of her neck. The smell of him surrounded her, a mixed aroma of scotch, smoke, and sulfur. She could feel his suit against her bare arms and back, and she swallowed nervously.

"Let her go, Crowley." Sam warned, taking a wary step closer. Dean aimed his freshly loaded pistol at the King of Hell's head.

"I don't think so." Replied the demon, and his voice gave her goosebumps as it fell upon her skin.

He tightened his grip around her waist, tugging her even closer. She had to stifle another small gasp as she grabbed at his arm, trying to pull it loose. She might as well have tried to pull a freight car.

"Say goodbye to the nice boys." He purred in her ear.

Her eyes widened, and she looked desperately at Castiel, Sam, and Dean. Words began to form on her lips; she saw the helpless looks on their faces. Crowley raised his free hand and snapped his fingers. Then they were gone...


	4. Let Me Be Your King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for seasons 1 through 11. After kidnapping the most powerful soul that ever was or ever will be from the Winchesters and their angel pet, the King of Hell tries to convince her that he really is her best option. Whatever she wants. Whatever she desires. All she has to do is ask. And if she won't do things the easy way.....well, there's always the hard way, right?

There was a brief moment of darkness that seemed to press and swirl about her as though it were alive. She felt as if she were falling, but in a dream, with no wind or sound, just the sinking feeling filling her body. Before she could even blink, the ground formed beneath her feet once more and she found herself standing in a stone room lit by wall sconces and a chandelier. She felt the demon's grip loosening and lunged away from him.

He didn't resist her withdrawal, and she staggered away, having exerted more force in her escape from his grasp than needed. As she gained her feet back under her, she spun, facing the King of Hell and backing away until she was pressed against the opposite wall. He watched her with an amused expression.

"Where are we?" She demanded, and was proud to hear that her voice didn't shake. "Why did you bring me here?"

Crowley tucked his hands back into his overcoat pockets. "We are in my mansion. A special room I had prepared just for you." He took a casual step closer, looking about the room as if appraising it. When his gaze settled back upon her, she felt her pulse quicken. "I hope you'll find it to your satisfaction."

She swallowed her nerves and balled her hands into fists. "Why did you bring me here?" She repeated firmly.

He considered her for a moment before speaking again. "I simply wanted a chance to talk," He lifted his shoulders innocently, tilting his head slightly. "That's all."

"We _were_ talking." She half-snarled. "Then you popped me here."

A slightly annoyed expression slid across his eyes. "Indeed, love." He agreed. "But with those pesky Winchesters there, pointing a gun at my head..." He dropped off, sighing dramatically. "Well, I could hardly get a word in edgewise, could I?" He took another step towards her. "And you can hardly form your own opinion of someone when someone else is spewing one-sided stories." He paused, drawing out one hand and stroking it along his chin. "So I brought you here. To talk."

"Fine. Here we are." She quipped. "So talk."

His lips stretched into a bemused smirk. "Bit cheeky, aren't you?" He purred. She scowled at him. Pushing a slight puff of air through his lips like a laugh, he gestured grandly with his hand. "You must have questions." He offered. "Ask me anything, and I'll tell you the whole truth. No lies. No softening the blow. No beating about the bush."

"I thought _you_ wanted to talk." She said dryly.

"It's a conversation, darling." He replied snidely. "Give and get."

She glared at him. "Why do you even want to talk?"

"Simple. Because I want you to choose me." He answered. "I want to be the father of the God-child, and coercing or tricking you into that decision would make my life more difficult than need be in the long run." He turned, walking over to a small cart laden with glass canteens filled various colored liquors in them. "My best option, therefore, is for you to like me. And choose me of your own free will."

Hart was shocked into silence for a few moments after that reply. He drew a stout glass from the cart, dropped in a few cubes of ice, then poured an amber colored liquor over the rocks until the glass was filled halfway. Replacing the stopper in the canteen, he turned back to face her, raising the glass to his lips.

"..." She opened and closed her mouth, unable to decide what to do with that information.

He watched her for another moment, taking a slow sip from his glass. "I see you are a bit baffled." He noted, tipping his glass and his chin towards her. "But as I told you," A small smile "the whole truth. No lies. No beating about."

"That can't be the whole truth." She managed finally.

"And why not?"

"Because that still doesn't tell me why."

He took another sip of the scotch. "Why?" He echoed thoughtfully after a pause. "Because, love, the offspring you are destined to bring into the world, this "God-child", will be the most powerful thing since the original head-honcho himself." He tapped his glass. "Perhaps more so. And since I can't personally seize the power it'll wield for myself, I'll pick the next best option."

She almost laughed. "Being 'daddy' is the next best option?" She asked incredulously.

He took another sip as she spoke. "Absolutely." He replied. He pointedly gestured with one finger, taking slow strides as he spoke. "Imagine this incredibly powerful being, born to rule this world. No one stronger. No one who can even hope to match it." He paused, looking over at her. "Who do you think this being will listen to? Who will it ask for advice when it is uncertain or confused?" He straightened slightly. "Who do you think it'll do whatever's in its power to make happiest?"

"You think it'll listen to it's father?" She surmised.

"To it's parents." He corrected. "I don't intend to downplay the role of the mother in this saga." He nodded to her. "If you want a part in its life, I welcome you."

"Which is why..." she began, realization dawning on her.

"Which is why you need to choose me of your own free will." He finished. "Imagine what would happen if this beastie discovered his doting father had tricked his mother." He rolled his hand about in the air. "Or harmed, raped, tortured, or otherwise mutilated her." A small shrug of his shoulders. "I'm guessing it wouldn't go over so well. Besides," he added, glancing at her out of the corner of her eye, "You are nearly as powerful as it will be, especially for the early years." He swirled the ice in his drink. "You'll be crucial in raising the little tyke. You'll be able to keep it in check."

She shook her head. "You're wrong. I'm not powerful." She gave a short laugh "Hell, I have trouble opening jars sometimes."

"Perhaps not yet you aren't." He replied. "Your power was locked away all these years. Hidden from even you." He turned to face her properly, eagerness filling his face. "But now..." He grinned "Now things have been set into motion. You'll have access to the power of your soul. The most powerful soul that ever has been or ever will be."

She was shaking her head again before he had even finished speaking. "No." She breathed. "No, I don't... I... I can't..."

"Aw love," Purred Crowley, stepping over to her. "I'm sure you're feeling... overwhelmed. Like you're in over your head." He extended his arm out and touched her shoulder lightly. "But you don't have to face it alone." When she didn't retract from his touch, he slid his hand against her skin, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

She looked over at him, jaw tightening slightly. "You don't understand." She sighed, shaking her head again. "I'm not overwhelmed. I'm just not doing it."

He took a step closer, hand still on her shoulder. "Not doing what, love?"

"Any of it." She glared at him. "I'm not picking a..." She couldn't even form the words, and she shook her head again. "I'm not having a God, I'm not doing any of it."

He considered her quietly for a moment, his expression unreadable. "You don't have a choice." He said flatly, dropping his hand from her shoulder.

She stared at him, determination filling her eyes. "I do. I must." She looked down at her feet, biting her lip as she thought about it all. "If I am as powerful as everyone seems to think," She began "Then I must be powerful enough to change this bullshit destiny. There's got to be a way. Dean and Sam-"

"The Winchesters are hapless morons." Crowley interrupted firmly. "Whenever they go about trying to change fate or destiny, they end up nearly destroying the world in the process." He cupped his fingers under her chin, tilting her face up to meet her gaze. "Everyone around them gets caught up in their wake, and all who get swept up end up dead. If they're lucky." His eyes were serious, firm. Filled with such intensity they almost burned. "The only people those boys care about is each other. When it comes down to brass tax –and it always comes down to it with them– they will always choose each other over the entire world." He dropped his hand, but she continued to stare at him, searching his eyes. "No exceptions." he finished.

His gaze was so intense then that she let her eyes fall away, looking at the floor again. She wanted to argue with him. To challenge his words and prove that Sam and Dean would not abandon her for the sake of each other. But she had only known them a day. Not even a whole day. She had poured all her trust into them, hoping that they would do what was right for her, hoping they would help her... Crowley wasn't wrong though. Right now at least, the boys had no obligation to save her. They had no attachment or fondness for her. She was just another 'end of everything' scenario they had to solve. But what other choice did she have? Death by angel? The King of Hell? She looked up at him again as she thought. He was watching her quietly, as if she were a challenge to be solved, an opportunity to be extorted. He studied her like a man looking for answers to all _his_ problems. No. He wasn't what she needed either, she realized. She had to think for herself, because Crowley was out for himself, and the Winchesters were out for themselves.

She took a side step along the wall and brushed past him, still not speaking, determination filling her face and she strode into the center of the room. Once there, she stopped, looking around the chamber as if finally seeing it. A four poster bed sat along one wall, there was a large fireplace and a small table set with a fine tea set. A love-seat faced the fireplace, and one of the walls was lined with books, another with tapestries depicting intricate scenery. There were two doors, one half ajar beyond which she could see tile and porcelain. The other looked heavier and was bolted shut.

"What is it that you want, Alexandra?" She heard him croon behind her. The soft click of his shoes on the stone resounded about the room as he moved closer. "Tell me what I can give you to make you happy."

She half-turned, looking back at him. "I want my freedom." She said softly.

He didn't answer for a moment, swirling the ice in his glass. "And what is freedom to you?" He asked.

"I want to make my own choices. My own decisions." She stated. "If I can't go back to my old life, I want to go back to Sam and Dean. And Castiel."

A frown formed on his lips. "Haven't I made clear why that would be a very bad decision?"

She nodded. "I know if it comes down to them or me it will never be me." She replied. "But..." She met his gaze. "Is it really any different with you?" He didn't answer. "If you ask me what I want, that's what it is."

He tapped his glass irritatedly. "Wouldn't you rather something else?" He asked exasperatedly "Be Queen of Hell? Power? Wealth? Gorgeous Men?" He raised an eyebrow "Women?"

She laughed, a genuine smile stretching her lips. "What can I say? I'm a simple girl." She mused. "I'm willing to work for what I want, and I don't like being in anyone's debt."

He took another slow sip of his scotch, considering her. "So I return you to Squirrel and Moose. And then what?" He asked.

She shrugged. "And then we see what happens next."

"What do I get in return, for bringing you back?" He inquired.

"You took me away in the first place!" She scoffed.

Crowley shrugged his shoulders. "Its to my advantage to keep you here. If we're being completely honest, I'd rather simply lock you away until you decide to love me."

Another laugh burst from her mouth at the ridiculousness of the notion. "Love you?! You really think that would work?"

Another shrug. "Worth a shot. After all, I'm quite charming." He replied, pacing over to the cart and putting down his glass. He raised a mischievous gaze to her's. "Then again..." Suddenly, he disappeared, and she jumped as she felt his hand grab her shoulder from behind. He spun her around to face him and wrapped his arm about her waist, pulling her in close. "Perhaps I should just take what I want." He purred, burying his free hand in the hair at the base of her skull. "I'll have nine months after that to make you completely mine."

Her breath snagged in her throat and she struggled against his grip. Her hands pushed against his chest, but although he felt soft and human, she might as well have been pushing a brick wall. He smirked at her efforts, forcing her to tilt her head back to look up at him.

"I am, after all, a demon." He murmured softly, his hot breath tickling her cheeks. "And King of Hell."

She forced down her nerves, balling her hands into fists against his chest and glaring back at him. "You'll do what you want now." She growled softly, threateningly. "And then, later on down the road, when I have all that power you were talking about," she spoke slowly, drawing out the words and steeling her gaze "I'll do what I want."

He considered her again, stroking his thumb along her jawline. His eyes traced her lips, his other hand tightened about her waist. Then he sighed, releasing her and stepping back. "Damn." He breathed. A cocky smile licked across his lips. "Perhaps I've told you too much." He put one hand back in his coat pocket. "You're a clever lass. I'll give you that. I'll bring you back to the boys." He raised his finger. "On one condition."

"And that is?" She asked warily.

"I get to see you whenever I'd like." He replied. Then he titled his head to the side. "Within reason of course."

She let out a soft huff. "And how was I going to stop you?"

He smirked again. "You weren't. But now, you'll help. Keep those pesky hunter pals of yours and their pet angel off my back. Jump to my defense should the situation get dodgy again."

She shook her head in disbelief. "Still hoping I'll fall in love with you?"

He smiled. "Head over heels, darling."

A deep sigh fled her body, and she raised her hands defeatedly. "Fine. Ok." She agreed. "Take me back."

He extended his hand to her. "Come along then."

She hesitated, stepping back over to him warily. He smiled charmingly, and wiggled his fingers enticingly. Alex rolled her eyes, but gingerly placed her hand in his. As he wrapped his fingers about her's, he raised his eyebrows.

"Don't suppose I could convince you to put off the return trip for a few hours? Maybe even a day?" He posed, stepping in closer. "I like to make the boys sweat." She scowled at him. He sighed. "Ah well. Off we go then." And he snapped his fingers.

 

\-------------

 

"Eight hours!" Snarled Dean, slamming the door to the Impala outside the bunker. "Eight god damn hours we had her before that jackass managed to swipe her from right under our noses!"

"We'll find her Dean," Sam encouraged, climbing out of the passenger side. "Crowley can't keep her hidden from us forever."

"He doesn't need forever. Just long enough to trick her into a deal." Castiel pointed out, blinking to stand beside Sam rather than opening the door to the car. "Or impregnate her. I believe it generally only takes a few minutes to-"

"Cas, shut up!" Snapped Dean. "I don't want to even think about what that perverted asshat might be doing to her."

"Had you allowed me to transport us here from the beginning," Castiel started "Perhaps we might still have her in our possession."

"Yeah, and freaked her out in the process." Sam scoffed. "She's new to our whole world. Popping her around the globe and shooting off magic tricks would probably have scared the crap out of her."

"Besides Crowley knows where the bunker is." Dean added gruffly. "He would have showed up on our doorstep sooner or later." The older Winchester sighed. "Damnit! How'd he even find out about her??!" He punched the door of the bunker, then leaned his forehead against his arm on the frame.

"We'll get her back." Sam reassured him. A steely determination had filled his face, and Dean took some solace from that.

"Yeah well, let's get started now." He growled, straightening himself out and shouldering open the door. "The less time she spends with that psychopath the better."

"There may be a way to track her" Castiel piped up as they passed onto the metal landing and down the stairs "Using her soul as a source. God's disappearance should have activated her latent powers, which means there should be a spell to locate such a high concentration."

"Then let's hit the books." Said Sam.

"You hit the books, I'm gonna dig through the inventory, see if there's a stick of Jesus or some other bullshit we can use." Dean replied, gesturing with one hand.

"I do not believe such a thing exists." Castiel frowned. "Jesus would have touched many sticks, and since his power was on lend from God, it is doubtful that any of it would have passed to the object."

"Yeah well, thanks Cas. That helps." Grunted Dean.

The angel watched him stomp off, brow furrowed as he tried to decide if Dean's response had been sincere. Sam sighed heavily, drawing a possibly relevant stack of books off the shelf.

"Any idea where a soul power spell would originate from?" He asked him.

Castiel turned over to the younger Winchester. "Enochian, originally." He replied, wandering closer to look over Sam's shoulder at the worn book covers. "I believe some primitive Asian cultures dabbled in soul power."

Sam sighed again. "Ok. That's a start I guess." Leaning forward on both hands, he flipped open a book, letting it fall with a thud upon the desk. Castiel watched him silently.

"What do you intend to do when you find the girl?" He questioned.

"Rescue her. What else?" Sam answered, looking over his shoulder curiously.

"Yes, and then what?" Castiel pressed.

"What do you mean?"

The angel paced around the side of the table, touching one hand lightly upon a book. "Her soul will begin to resonate soon. There will be no stopping the influx of candidates once that happens."

Sam reached up one hand to pinch the brow of his nose. "I'm kinda hoping the warding in the bunker will at least mute that."

Castiel casually flipped open a book, skimming the contents. "Perhaps. Against those outside its walls."

The taller man looked up at him, surprised. "What do you mean, outside its walls?"

Cas glanced over at him. "Well, you, Dean, and myself are all within the boundaries of the warding." He pointed out. "It won't have any affect on us."

Sam shrugged. "So?"

The angel's brow furrowed. "So, when her soul begins to resonate, it will be us that answer it."

Sam raised a hand, palm out. "Wait, are you telling me that we...that she...we're going to..." He gestured slightly and raised his eyebrows.

Castiel frowned. "If you are asking if we shall develop an insatiable desire to have intercourse with her, then yes." He concluded, and Sam became visibly uncomfortable at the word 'intercourse'. "It will likely be beyond our control, forcing us into primal, physical–"

"OK! Ok," Sam interrupted him. "I get it." He sighed heavily again. "Is there any way to stop it? Or maybe slow it down?"

His head tilted to the side as he considered the question. "Our proximity to her soul would be the root of our desires." He thought aloud. "If the warding God replaced on the bunker is truly stronger than it was, then when we leave it our senses should return to normal." He looked off towards where Dean had exited. "But I am not sure how long it would take to regain our individual homeostasis, and what would happen if we were to return once more." His gaze turned back to meet Sam's. "I am not even positive leaving the bunker would actually negate the power of her resonance, especially after prolonged exposure."

Sam ran one hand through his hair. "I guess we'll just have to figure that out when we get to it." He breathed with a shrug. "We won't even have to deal with that if we don't get her back from Crowley first."

Right on cue, there came a knock at the door to the bunker. Sam and Castiel looked at each other in confusion, as if simultaneously wondering if one of them was at the door. Dean came stomping in from the adjoining room, a scowl on his face.

"Did I just hear a knock?" He demanded. "A _knock_? At our _secret_ bunker? The one that _no one alive_ knows exists?"

No one answered, but all three moved to the stairs, jogging up them quickly. Sam reached the door first, and with a quick glance back over his shoulder at Dean, tugged it open.

"Hello boys." came the familiar greeting.

Before another word could be said, Sam grabbed the tailored shoulders of the demon's suit and pulled him in, slamming him against the wall.

"Crowley!" Snapped Dean, demon knife already drawn and angled at the King of Hell's throat.

"What are you doing here? Where's the girl?!" Snapped Sam.

"Put that away before you hurt yourself, Squirrel," Crowley snarked "Your little toothpick doesn't spook me."

"What have you done with the Mother of God?" Castiel demanded, his own angel sword drawn and ready.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" he replied simply, nodding over their shoulders.

As one the three pivoted, to see Alexandra standing in the doorway, a small smile on her face.

"Alex!" Breathed Sam, relief flooding his face.

Dean's brow furrowed. "How...how are you even here?" He snapped his gaze to the demon then back at her. Anger filled his features. "Did you make a deal?!" He half-shouted.

She shook her head. "No, not really."

"Not really?" Echoed Dean. "What does that mean 'not really'? He didn't just let you walk out of the goodness of his heart."

"Actually, I did exactly that." Replied Crowley, pushing Sam away forcefully.

"You don't have a heart." Dean shot back.

Sam glared at the demon as he carefully stepped over to Alex's side. "Are you ok? What happened?" He asked her, voice laced with concern, eyes darting between her and Crowley.

She nodded reassuringly, a small smile filling her lips. "I'm fine, really." She told him. "Nothing happened. We just talked."

"Says you." Snapped Dean. He spun and glared at her. "Did you kiss him?"

Hart was obviously taken aback by the comment. "What?!" She exclaimed, "Why the hell would I kiss him?"

"Because I am quite charming and handsome." Crowley piped in. When she turned to look at him, he smiled coyly. "And I am an excellent kisser." Here he shot her a wink. "Among other things."

"Crossroads demons seal deals with a kiss." Sam explained as Alex rolled her eyes at Crowley.

"So what deal did you make him?" Dean growled, pointing at the King of Hell with his knife at the end of his extended arm.

"No deal." She replied firmly, holding his angry gaze. "He asked me what I wanted, and I said I wanted to come back. That's it."

Sam looked suspiciously at Crowley. "Its never as simple as that with him."

"Possession?" Dean suggested, eyes narrowing.

"She's impossible to possess." Castiel reassured him. "Even without an anti-possession mark. There's simply no space."

"She agreed to keep you monkeys off my back, and that I can see her whenever I'd like." Crowley added, tucking his hands into his suit coat's pockets.

"What?" Snapped Dean.

Alexandra threw up her hands helplessly. "In comparison to my other choices at the time, that didn't seem half bad."

"Not half... not half bad?" Dean sputtered. "That's bad! That's all bad! There's no half about it."

"And why should we let you see her?" Sam interjected.

The demon cocked his head to one side, tucking his hands into his coat. "Because I could've kept her locked away someplace you'd never have even the slightest hope of finding." He replied coldly. "But instead, I decided to be the bigger demon and bring her back." His eyebrows twitched upwards. "Consider this my payment."

Castiel grabbed Crowley by the lapels again, slamming him back against the wall and pressing the tip of his sword against his neck. "Your payment will be my sword buried deep inside your throat." He growled softly.

"Not now, darling, we've got company." Crowley smirked, then winked at the angel. "I'll come find you later."

Castiel gritted his teeth, pressing the tip of his weapon deeper into the soft flesh of the demon's neck.

"Castiel, stop!" Alex exclaimed, stepping over and putting her hand on his arm. The angel glanced over at her. "I agreed not to let you hurt him." She searched the angel's deep blue eyes with her own. "Please don't make my word mean nothing."

Castiel looked back at Crowley, who had a small, smug smile on his lips. With an angry sigh, he slowly lowered his sword and took a step back. The demon brushed his hands down the front of his suit, smug look still on his face. The others all looked as though they'd like to cut it off.

Alex looked between the gathered men, feeling the palpable tension in the room. "Look, I just... I just want to figure out how to stop this... destiny or whatever. And go back to being normal again. Go back to my life." Her eyes settled on the Winchesters. "You guys said there might be a way. How do we find out if there is?"

The brothers glanced at each other. "We'll dig." Said Dean with a shrug. "Through our resources here, and all our sources out in the world." He sheathed the knife and tucked his thumbs into his pants pockets. "Try to see if there's any soul suppression or fate changing magic or totem or whatever."

Sam nodded in agreement. "There's gotta be something."

"There might not be." Dean warned.

"But there _might_ be." Alex pointed out. "And that's all I need. Just tell me what to do."

Crowley cleared his throat, and the group turned to look at him. "I'll set my people on it as well." The demon declared. "If there's something on the dark side that'll help, I'll shake it loose."

"And why the hell would you help?" Growled Dean.

The demon cocked an eyebrow. "Because the sooner she realizes there's no escaping her fate, the sooner she'll start exploring her other options." He replied. "And if just you louts are searching, she'll always hold on to some useless scrap of hope." He looked over at her. "Best to crush all that optimism right out of the gate, sweetheart."

"Thanks." She said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Anytime love." He replied with a smirk.

"Right." Dean clapped his hands together. "Castiel, keep searching like you were before we tracked her down. Pour your new archangel mojo into it if you have to. Crowley will comb the underworld. Sam and Alex can hit the books, and I'll start calling our contacts." He shrugged. "Maybe we'll get lucky."

Castiel looked over at Dean, expression grim. "I'm not sure we'll have much time left."

"What do you mean?"

"It's only a matter of time before her soul begins to do as it is destined, and calls out to any and all potential candidates." Castiel told him.

"Damn." Cursed Dean.

Alex looked over at the angel with concern. "How long?" She asked softly.

He looked at her, expression almost guilty. "I'm... not sure." He replied slowly, then shook his head. "Not long. Could be months. Could be weeks." He paused, hesitating. "Could be a few days."

"Your soul will resonate," Sam explained "Kind of like a silent song or invisible beacon. There's warding on the bunker that should lock it in here. But..." He glanced over at Dean. "Anyone inside the bunker won't be protected by it."

Castiel nodded along as Sam spoke. "Its strength will also grow." he added "If we haven't found a solution and your destiny hasn't been fulfilled, your resonance will become so powerful not even the bunker's warding will contain it."

Dean half shook his head. "Then clock's ticking." He looked around at everyone. "Let's get to work."


	5. In the Bunker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Warning: May contain spoilers for Supernatural seasons 1-11. Read at your own risk. The brothers and Castiel reluctantly join forces with Crowley to help Alex find a way out of her destiny. But some self-exploration brings more questions than answers, leaving everyone on edge.

Alex gave a frustrated sigh, leaning back from the book she had been pouring over. She wasn't sure how much more reading about the supernatural she could take. Angels, demons, Hunters, Men of Letters. It was all so much to take in. Her back ached and her head hurt. Not to mention the looming dread that gripped at her heart with cold, stinging fingers. She ran her hands through her hair, wincing at the greasiness she felt there. She wasn't sure what time it was, but it had been hours at least.

She looked over at Sam, sitting in an armchair nearby, brow furrowed in concentration as he read a thick, leather bound book. As if he felt her eyes, he looked up, meeting her gaze.

"You ok?" He asked.

She shrugged and sighed again. "I'll survive."

He considered her carefully for a moment. She dropped her gaze back to the book on the desk, not having the strength to hold his gaze. Suddenly her stomach gave a very audible grumble, and she winced again.

Sam gave a small smile. "When was the last time you ate?" He asked.

She shrugged. "At the Gas 'n Sip."

He closed his book. "You only had a few pork rinds and half a beer there." He pointed out. "And that was hours ago." He checked his watch. "It's nearly midnight now."

She shrugged again. "Haven't felt much like eating."

He looked at her with concern. "You gotta take care of yourself." He took the book from his lap and placed it on the coffee table, walking over to her. "I'm gonna make you some food. In the meantime, why don't you take a shower, put on some fresh clothes."

Alex twirled a long strand of hair around her finger thoughtfully. A shower would be nice. "I don't have any other clothes." She pointed out.

Sam looked about thoughtfully. "I'll see what I can find. Maybe something one of Dean's... dates left behind in the Impala, or maybe the Men of Letters have some stuff here." He reached down and closed her book. "Let me show you to a room you can use as yours."

She looked up at him, leaning over her, his face laced with concern. Damn it was hard not to pour all her trust onto him and those big, brown, puppy dog eyes. She nodded defeatedly, and pushed her chair back. "Only if you have something to eat too."

He smiled. "Agreed."

The hunter lead her down a narrow hallway lined with doors, pointing out several as they passed. "That's Dean's room. This one's mine. Castiel uses that one, though I'm not really sure what for as he doesn't eat or sleep." He told her as they walked. "And this," He stopped before one of the grey doors, the number 610 in gold lettering just below the Men of Letter's insignia "This one can be yours."

Alex smiled. "6-10." She looked over at Sam. "That's my birthday."

He beamed. "No way." A soft laugh. "Well then, this room was definitely meant for you." He reached over and swung the door open.

The room was small, about the size of a dorm room in college, with walls that were brick until about halfway up where they switched to plaster. A full sized bed with plain grey sheets occupied the majority of the room, but there was also a small dresser and table with a lamp on it. An empty shelf hung on one wall, a mirror on another with a sink underneath, and a small arm chair sat near the table tucked into a corner.

"It's a little dusty," Sam commented "No one's used it yet. But make it your own."

Alex gave a small, sad smile. "Thank you." She said softly.

Sam nodded, looking about the little room. "The bathroom is communal, I'll show you." He explained, turning and heading down the hall.

She looked around the room one last time before following Sam, closing the door behind her. At the end of the hall to the right was a room lined with tile from floor to ceiling. Sinks and mirrors lined one wall, stalls with old wooden doors lined the other. Sam walked over to what looked like a small closet, pulling out some towels.

"The showers are over there." He said, pointing to a doorway at the end of the bathroom. "They are just open, with half walls between them..." He dropped off, running his hand through his hair. "There weren't originally any women allowed in the Men of Letters..." He walked back over to her, avoiding eye contact. "But you can lock this door," He gestured to the main door. "And we'll come up with some system to know when you're in the shower so that you can have some privacy."

Alex couldn't help but laugh. "Ok. No problem." It was just temporary anyway. Until she could go home. She took the towels from him, looking about. "Soap?" She asked hopefully.

"Right, Dean had bought some at the Gas 'n Sip..." He turned about. "I'll be right back," He told her, and strode out.

Hart sighed, looking about the bathroom again. There were about five stalls and five sinks with accompanying mirrors. She made her way to the other side of the room, peering through the door-less frame. The showers were just as Sam had described, three of them, with shower heads hanging down from the ceiling. She saw a few bottles of shampoo, shaving cream, and soap spattered about.

"Here you go." Sam announced as he returned, caring a plastic bag. "Use whatever you need." He pointed to another small closet. "There should be some robes in there, and I'll put what clothes I can find on your bed, as well as some fresh sheets."

Alex beamed at him. "I've got to say, the room service here is great." She teased.

He laughed. "Well, trying to make the best of a bad situation." He raised his palms and smiled. "Take as long as you want. I'll knock on your door when food's ready, but there's no rush."

"Ok." She nodded, looking down at the towels still in her hands.

"I'll show you where the laundry and kitchen are later." He told her as he made his way out the door. "And I'll make sure the guys know not to come in here until you're done."

And with that he was gone, leaving her alone in the tiled room. Water dripped somewhere, echoing about the empty space almost drearily. She took off her shoes and socks, leaving them by the door to the hallway, then padded barefoot over to the back room. Picking a shower with no bottles or soaps in it, she placed the towels on the waiting bench and dug through the bag Sam had brought. There were various different soaps, and some shampoos. But more conditioners than shampoo. All travel size. Then there was a pack of pink razors and a toothbrush as well as two different types of toothpaste. A tiny hairbrush with a comb for a handle sat at the bottom of the bag. There was also some cheap looking lip gloss with little smiley faces all over the packaging and...some powder blush? She almost laughed, wondering what Dean might have been thinking as he bought these things.

Gathering the soaps and shampoos, she striped down and walked over to the shower stall. Placing the items on a small shelf, she played with the faucets on the wall until the temperature felt just right. Steam quickly gathered around her and she couldn't help but linger under the stream of water, letting it wash over her. It felt good on her sore back and frayed nerves.

She washed herself up slowly, enjoying the pressure. But she still felt on edge, glancing over to the door constantly as if worried someone would appear there. The steam filled the room, to the point where she almost couldn't see around her. After maybe half an hour she finally turned off the water before wrapping herself in one towel and her hair in another. She took the toothbrush and toothpaste out to the other room, wiping steam off the mirror and brushing her teeth. In the closet where he had said, she found a robe and wrapped it about herself. Gathering up her things, she opened the hallway door, peering out before darting over to 610.

Inside the room she found a small pile of folded clothes and fresh sheets as promised. Discarding her used clothes on the floor, she picked through her choices. T-shirts mostly, with various band names. All men's sizes medium and large. A pair of men's jeans that looked like they might fit, and a pair of women's capris. A worn looking coat, men's size small. Some...scanty looking panties that had her raising her eyebrows and made her cheeks flush. A few cami's and...one women's sock...

Pulling her used bra back out of the pile on the floor, she put on one of the pair of panties (after doing a sniff test to be sure they were actually clean) and the men's jeans with a cami on top. The jeans bunched up at her ankles and covered her belly, and the cami was old and worn. She frowned at herself in the mirror, but sighed, pulling out the tiny brush from the bag. It would have to do.

There was a soft knock at the door just as she started running the brush through her hair. Whoever was on the other side didn't wait for an answer, pushing it open.

She turned towards the sound and found a smirking demon standing there.

"Crowley."

"Hello love." He said, cocking his head to the side.. "Miss me?"

She rolled her eyes and continued brushing her hair, turning away from him. Slowly he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Looks like I should have come a touch earlier to catch a show." He noted, studying her wet hair. She glared at him in the mirror. His wandering gaze fell upon the clothes on the bed and his eyebrows raised. "Not much of a selection, eh?"

"It's what they had." She replied curtly with a shrug.

He hmphed. "I'll get you a more befitting wardrobe." He picked up one very naughty pair of panties with one finger. "Although I like this one."

Alex pivoted to face him. "Do you need something?" she quipped, irritated.

He tossed the panties back onto the bed. "Actually, I come bearing gifts." He replied, putting his hand into his inner pocket. She faced him cautiously, crossing her arms. From inside his coat he pulled out an iPod with a screen so cracked bits were missing and you could see the circuits underneath.

"My iPod!" She exclaimed, surprised.

He nodded, turning it around in his hand. "Popped by your old place for a spell. Grabbed a few things. Thought you might want this." He extended it out to her. She stepped over, reaching for it. He brushed his fingertips against her knuckles as he handed it to her.

She looked down at it. "Thanks." She said softly, tracing one of the cracks with her finger.

"Seems to have been damaged in the scuffle." He noted.

She shook her head. "No, it was always like that." She reassured him with a small laugh.

He gave a small, bemused smile. "I grabbed a few other things I thought you might want." He offered casually.

Alex looked over at him curiously. "Oh? What else did you bring?"

A coy look returned to his face. "Now love." He chided "You'll have to earn them."

She rolled her eyes. "Bribing me with my own stuff? That's low."

He shrugged. "I'm a demon. Can't get lower than hell."

"Well, whatever else you have, I'm sure its not worth what you'd ask for in return." She pointed out, picking up one of her damp towels and using it to wipe the dust off the furniture in the room.

"You don't even know what I want." He intoned, acting hurt.

"I thought you were supposed to be searching for an answer to my destiny problem." She returned, not looking at him.

He breathed out through his nose. "I've got all my best on that. But I wouldn't hold your breath." He watched her move about the room. "And I'm looking for my own answers."

She turned back to him. "Answers to what?"

Another small smile played across his lips. "Answers about you, darling."

She considered him. "That's why you went to my apartment." She concluded.

He nodded. "Didn't tell me much though. Very simple." He paced a little closer. He stopped when there was less than an arms length between them.

She didn't answer, looking away from him back down at the towel in her hands. He let the silence stretch for a bit, studying her face.

"Answer a few questions for me, and I'll give you the things I nabbed." He offered.

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "What kind of questions?"

He shrugged. "Nothing you'll think matters too much."

"Like?" She pressed.

"Like..." He looked about the room. "What's your favorite color?"

She laughed aloud at that. "Why does it matter?"

He smiled slyly at her. "Exactly."

She scoffed softly and rolled her eyes. "Blue." She replied.

"Alright." He stepped closer, reaching out and taking the towel from her hands. "Are you an outdoor or indoor person?"

She stepped back away from him, looking him up and down suspiciously. "I don't know. Outdoor, I guess."

"Cats or dogs?"

Her frown deepened. "Both."

"You enjoy music?" He questioned.

"I appreciate it," she answered, getting annoyed. "Look, I don't know what your end game is but-"

"One last question," He interrupted, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a picture frame. "Who are these people?"

Alex's heart stopped as she looked at the familiar picture. A family of five stood smiling in the frame; an older man with greying blonde-brown hair and an older woman with dark brown hair streaked with silver sat before a trio of similar faced offspring, two boys and... herself. She looked guardedly at Crowley.

He studied her face a moment before speaking again. "I assume its your family, seeing as you all look so alike." He mused "And seeing it near your bed (albeit on the floor) makes me think you are quite fond of them." He looked down at the picture for a moment before glancing back up at her. "Am I right?" He asked, holding out the frame to her.

She nodded slowly, taking the photo gingerly, as if it might break at any moment. "Yeah." She touched the glass, looking down at her family. "My parents. And my brothers."

"Older brothers?" Crowley inquired. Alex simply nodded.

She stared down at their faces, thinking deeply. She felt guilty then, realizing that she hadn't really thought about them since being swept up in this hot mess. Though Sam had said keeping them out of it was probably safer for them. But was it really? Maybe they should be told what was out there. She wondered if anyone knew she was missing yet. Or if anyone cared.

"Consider it another token of my affections." Crowley purred softly, stepping over as she stood distracted with her thoughts. He reached out and tucked one strand of golden hair back behind her ear. "There will be many more." He promised.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, making Alex jump.

"Hey, food's ready." Came Sam's voice from the other side.

She looked over at Crowley, who raised one finger to his lips. "Ok, I'll be right there." She called back, eyes never leaving the King of Hell's.

They listened to his footsteps recede. "You've got Moose cooking for you" the demon commented "Seems the boys are already being wrapped tight around your little finger." He scooped up her hand, running his fingertips up and down her finger to exaggerate his point. "Don't get too attached though, sweetheart." He warned softly, turning her hand over in his and tracing small circles on her soft wrist. "Remember what I told you about those two."

"I know." She said coldly, and tried to pull her hand back. But Crowley tightened his grip about her wrist, looking up into her eyes.

"If you want someone to be attached to," He crooned, stepping in even closer "I have a particular, very willing individual in mind." A scowl formed on her lips as he stood inches away from her, their noses almost touching. She tried to pull away but he held her fast. He reached out with his other hand, stroking it along the edge of her jaw so lightly she could barely feel him. But even that slightest touch made goosebumps raise all over her skin. She pulled her head back, but he simply stepped closer. "I could give you... _everything_ you desire..." He breathed softly, and she felt her pulse begin to race. "And so much more..." His skimming fingers tucked back her hair behind her ear, burying into her locks and lightly resting his palm against her cheek. "I could make you a Queen." His hand was so warm against her skin, she felt a shiver run down her spine. "...Tell me what you want. And its yours." He promised, stretching his thumb out and tracing it ever so lightly across her lips.

Her sky blue eyes searched his grey-green, and though fear tickled at her throat it wasn't reflected in her face. Instead her expression was one of sadness mingled with confusion. She looked... lost...

"I..." She breathed out. She closed her eyes tightly and pulled away from him, tearing herself from his grasp. He let her retreat. Her back to him, she clutched the photo frame in both hands, eyes still closed tight.

She let out a steadying breath, steeling herself and walking over to the small table. She sat the frame there, her gaze lingering on it for a moment before she turned and made her way towards the door. Crowley watched her, his expression unreadable. As she pulled open the door, she paused, looking back over at him finally.

"If I had to pick one thing, I'd say I want my family to be safe. Away from all this." She told him, looking him in the eye. He didn't answer, just put his hands in his pockets, so she turned and left the room.

She forced herself to breathe deep as she walked back towards the main room of the bunker. Shaking off the whirlwind of emotions she had just felt, she made her way over to the long table she had been sitting at. Sam was already there, a burger on a plate in front of him and a beer in hand, sipping at it as he flipped through the pages of a book. Dean was there too, tapping keys on a laptop with a half eaten burger in one hand. Another burger and a beer sat at an empty chair, which she took, eyeing the burger hungrily.

"Hey," greeted Sam, straightening up and lowering his book. "How was your shower?"

"Good, good." She replied, picking up the burger. "Thanks for the, uh... clothes, by the way."

"Yeah, I'm sorry we don't have more to offer you..." Sam rubbed the back of his neck guiltily.

"No worries. Doesn't really matter to me what I wear." She said with a small smile.

"We'll get you some new stuff later." Dean promised, mouth full of half-chewed burger. "But right now, let's do an update."

Her heart skipped a beat. "Is there anything to tell?"

He shook his head, and her hopes sank. "I've gotten through most of our contacts, and none of them have ever heard of any spells or charms to help tame a soul. But I did get the idea to call on a soul expert."

"A soul expert?" Hart echoed. "Is there such a thing?"

"Yeah," Said Sam, obviously disdainful of the notion. "Reapers."

"Reapers? Like... grim reapers?"

"More or less. They shuttle souls to either heaven, hell, purgatory, the veil; wherever they are destined to go." Sam explained.

"But uh," Dean interjected "We aren't exactly on the... best terms with them..."

"How exactly do you get on a reapers bad side?" Hart asked incredulously.

Sam cleared his throat. "Well, dying a lot without ever staying dead probably started it..."

"And then we kinda... ganked Death..." Dean added.

She looked back and forth between the two of them. "Are you...oh my god you're serious..." She threw her hands up. "How do you kill Death?"

Dean shrugged. "With his own Scythe...apparently..."

"Jesus fucking Christ." She breathed, leaning back in her chair, burger temporarily forgotten.

"Luckily you boys have a trump card." Came an arrogant voice from the stairwell.

Alex picked up her burger again, taking a bite and ignoring the King of Hell as much as she could. The Winchesters fixed him with an icy glare.

"You're not allowed to just stroll in here whenever you'd like." Snapped Dean. "At least knock first!"

"Alright dearie, no need to get your panties all in a bunch." Crowley replied coldly. "Didn't mean to intrude on your girl talk." He made his way down the stairs as if coming from outside. Alex knew better and shot him a sideways glance. He gave her a brilliant smile. "Hello love." He crooned "Miss me?"

Just as before, she rolled her eyes, working hard not to bite off her own tongue as she ground her teeth together. She ignored him otherwise and took another bite of her burger.

"You think you're our trump card?" Sam posed in disbelief.

Crowley cocked his head to the side. "Who else would be?" He fixed them with a steely glare. "Certainly not your little angel bum buddy." If looks could kill the King of Hell would be impaled on the opposite wall at that moment. "But you're barking up the wrong tree, as per usual," He continued on. "I already chased down that lead hours ago. Dead end." He paused, eyebrows raising in amusement. "Quite literally, really."

"And we're supposed to take your word on it?" Dean demanded.

The demon feigned insult. "I've always been a demon of my word." He paced over to stand near the girl, hands clasped behind his back. "And I promise you my investigation was..." He paused, contemplating a word choice, then grinned wickedly. "...Thorough." He looked down at Hart and her burger and frowned. "Really boys, this is what you make the future Mother of God? A burger? And cheap beer?" His voice dripped with distain.

Snapping his fingers, a platter filled with shrimp, lobster, and steak tips suddenly appeared before her with baked asparagus and wild rice on the side, as well as a glass of white wine and its bottle in a silver vase filled with ice. The burger had disappeared from her hands, as had the beer. Alex couldn't help but look surprised, and looked over at the Winchesters, who's faces screamed their indignation. Gingerly, she reached out and touched it, as if not entirely sure it was real.

"I believe you'll find this more appealing." He purred, gesturing to the spread before her.

She leaned back from the table stubbornly, even though the smell of the food made her mouth water. "No thanks." She said, crossing her arms.

Dean smirked, chuckling. "Oh, I like her."

Crowley did not look so amused. "Yes, you bull-headed sort do tend to enjoy your own kind." He quipped. He turned back to the girl. "As endearing as I find your stubbornness, love, I assure you I didn't mean to bruise your pride with this little stunt." He gave a small smile, "I merely wished to lavish you with the luxuries you deserve."

She shook her head. "I don't deserve any luxuries." She replied stubbornly.

He gave a small 'hmm', studying her. "I see. I understand now." He stated with a nod, clarity filling his face. Alex frowned at him, wondering what devious thoughts were running through his head.

"Understand what?" Snapped Dean, not interested in being ignored.

The demon turned to look at him, and smirked. "If you haven't figured it out, don't let me get in your way." He intoned in a bored manner. "Likely you'll never figure it out. But it matters not. My previous point was that the reapers have nothing to share that we don't already know."

"Yeah well, we'll just ask one for ourselves." Dean growled, reaching across the table and taking her plate of steak tips.

Crowley snapped his fingers again and the plate disappeared from Dean's hands, reappearing in his. "That is not for you, Squirrel." He scolded, placing the plate back on the silver platter before Alex.

She looked up at him. "It's ok." She told him. "He can have it. I don't really like steak."

Dean smirked again. "Well then, there you have it. Hand it over." He reached out and grabbed the plate again, snatching a piece up with his fingers and bringing it to his mouth. His face filled with pleasure as he chewed it, and he looked over at Sam with a big grin on his face. "This is really good." He sputtered around the half-chewed cow in his mouth.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Are you sure the reaper had nothing useful to say?" He asked Crowley.

"Doesn't matter. We'll ask one ourselves." Dean declared again around a mouth stuffed with steak. He licked his fingertips, smacking his lips.

Crowley gave him a disgusted look. "I was under the impression we were on a very tight schedule. Going back over things that have already been done seems like a waste of time we don't have."

Sam sighed. "So now what?"

Alex had sneaked a shrimp off her plate and into her mouth, hoping Crowley wouldn't notice. "Well, are there any other.... ' _soul experts'_?" She asked, putting air quotes around the words.

"I doubt there's anything out there to find." the demon quipped. "I say we give up while we're behind and explore other options." He grinned as he turned, catching Alex trying to sneak another shrimp off the plate. "Enjoying yourself?" He asked.

She sighed. "It's good... damnit." She admitted reluctantly. She ate another shrimp, glaring at him while she chewed. "Thank you."

He smirked. "Manners? How lovely to find them in a place like this..." His gaze wandered over to Dean, who was still stuffing his mouth with steak tips. "My pleasure to provide. And anytime you wish. Just ask, love." He tilted his head to the side. "So, ready to give up yet? Accept your fate?"

"Hardly." She scoffed, picking up the wine.

"Ah, but this shows me a light at the end of the tunnel." He pointed out. "You're stubborn, but not to your own death bed. Unlike those morons over there." He gestured at the Winchesters.

"This isn't getting us anywhere." Sam interjected before Dean could begin arguing with Crowley again. "We'll just have to keep looking." He looked over at the demon. "What about witches?"

Dean made an irritated noise. "I hate witches." He complained.

"For once, I agree with meat-face over there." The demon replied. "Though they might be able to cast a spell or create a talisman, it would probably only work for a short period of time." He mused "Until her power outgrows it."

"What about tracking down another Hand of God?" Sam proposed.

"And what, blow her up?" Dean scoffed. "They're weapons, Sam."

"But if we could harness its power, or transfer it, we might be able to cage her soul in her body or something." Sam reasoned.

Crowley shrugged. "Alright then. I'll work on finding another Hand of God, if one even exists." He reached over, pulling out the wine bottle from its ice and popping out the cork. "You two can try to track down a way to manipulate the power, which probably won't work." He refilled her glass before re-corking the bottle and replacing it in the ice. "And even if it does work without killing her, it probably won't hold for long."

"Its your endless optimism I find most endearing." Alexandra said sarcastically, lifting the glass and gently swirling its contents before bringing it to her lips.

The demon chuckled at her words, the smallest of smiles rolling across his lips. "Don't worry, love." He purred. "I'll be back as quick as I can." And with that, he turned, disappearing into thin air.

"Any word from Cas?" Sam asked after Crowley had left.

Dean shook his head, wiping his hands on his shirt and pulling out his phone. "I'll shoot him a text and ask for an update."

Alexandra picked at the food on her plate, chewing slowly. "So there are witches too."

Dean nodded without looking up from his phone. "Yup. Nasty, messy, little bitches." He glanced over then, smirking. "I mean, witches."

"Still, maybe we should ask one to make us a talisman or two." Sam pointed out. "To help protect us agains the affects of Alex's soul resonance."

The older Winchester shook his head. "The less people who know about her, the better." He pointed out. "Especially those who practice dark magic."

"What about James?" Sam pointed out. "And Portia?"

Dean clicked his tongue thoughtfully. "Well, there are those two. Not that I trust them entirely... but more than most witches. And... you know... dog-women..."

"What?" The girl chimed in, confused.

"Portia is a familiar; a creature that comes to witches to help them, guide them, and to be their companion and ally. They can take on a human and an animal form." Sam explained.

"Ah... right..." She popped some lobster into her mouth. "And what's a … Hand of God?"

"Ordinary, every day things that were touched by God and retained some of his power." Dean explained. "They are one hit wonders, but pack a serious punch."

"We've encountered three before," Sam added "A piece of driftwood, a staff, and a goat horn."

Alex chewed another piece of lobster, nodding slowly. "Ok then..."

The sudden flurry of wings announced Castiel's presence.

"Cas!" Exclaimed Dean. "Any news?"

Alex turned towards him hopefully. But the angel merely shook his head. "I'm afraid not. It seems God didn't share Miss Hart's creation and soul with anyone, nor did he leave any information on it aside from the tablet which he gave us before he left."

"Which we can only kind of read. And not safely." Sighed Sam, leaning back in his chair, running his hands through his hair.

Castiel looked over at Alexandra. "I'm sorry. I wish I had more helpful information." He apologized softly.

"Not your fault." She said with a sad smile. "I appreciate all you're doing for me." She looked around at the others. "Everything you all are doing for me."

"Not a problem, Blondie." Dean replied, returning her smile.

"Just doing our job." Sam added, shuffling his feet embarrassedly.

"It helps that we like you too." Dean continued, standing up.

"If anyone deserves our aid, it's you." Castiel chimed in. "Not only do you have a powerful soul, but you have a good heart."

Alex laughed, taking another sip of her freshly filled wine glass. "You guys are gonna make me blush."

Dean grinned like a fool. "I've got a few other choice words I could say to make you blush all over." He teased, winking at her.

Castiel looked confused. "Why would you wish to make her blush?" He asked. "Generally that implies embarrassment or shame. She is undeserving of such harsh treatment."

She laughed again, taking another sip. "A blush can mean something else too." She offered, amused. Then she smiled. "Dean's attempting to flirt, I believe."

"Crudely." Sam added, giving his brother a dirty look.

"Oh...I see..." the angel looked over at Dean then, with concern. "Has her soul begun to resonate already? If you find you are too inhibited by its affects–"

"Woah, woah, woah, Cas." Dean held up his hands. "Relax."

"Yeah, Cas." Sam reassured him. "Don't worry. No soul resonance yet. Just Dean being a jerk."

But his comment gave Alex pause. "Is it possible that it could be?" She asked, more to herself than expecting any reply.

Dean laughed awkwardly. "No no, I promise, I was just...uh..." he dropped off, rubbing the back of his neck.

"That's just how Dean flirts." Sam finished for him.

"Yeah but, why flirt with me?" She pressed.

The older Winchester looked incredibly uncomfortable with the question. "Well, because you're... you know... and I called dibbs so..."

"He thinks you're hot." Sam finished for him again.

Dean shot him an incredulous look. "Dude!" He exclaimed.

"It's not about your soul." Sam continued, ignoring Dean's protest.

Dean stammered uselessly. "Well, I mean,.. yeah... you- I...uh.." He tried to gesture with his hands to save himself, but it just made him look more lost.

"Why is Dean unable to speak properly?" Castiel asked, concerned. "Is he having a stroke?"

Sam started laughing, and Dean glared at him angrily. "Oh yeah? You think that's funny?" He snapped. "Well Sam likes you a lot too." He looked over at Alex smugly. "That's why I had to call dibbs in the first place."

"Dude!" Sam protested. His face was turning red.

Alex looked back and forth between the brothers. "But how do we know my soul's not resonating?"

Sam scratched his head, looking away awkwardly. "I mean, we both liked you as soon as we met you. Just because of who you are. It has nothing to do with your soul."

"But what if that's _exactly_ why you liked me right off the bat?" She exclaimed. "What if my soul has begun resonating, but just so faintly that it seems like your idea to like me?"

That silenced everyone for a moment. She watched all of them clawing through their brains, looking for a way to dispute her claim. But none of them had any explanation or proof that they liked her without any influence from her innate powers.

Her eyes filled with sorrow and she looked down at the floor. "How can I know if anyone really likes me anymore, or if its just some magic forcing them to..." She spoke so softly it was hardly above a whisper.

"Castiel liked you right away." Sam pointed out. "And if your soul was only resonating a little, he's too powerful to have been affected by it."

She looked over at the angel, who seemed to be considering this. "Yes, I believe he is correct." He agreed finally. "If your soul is beginning to leak enough to affect mortals only in minor ways such as creating a positive impression of you, then it is not yet strong enough to affect myself."

"Especially with his added juice!" Dean proclaimed eagerly.

"Added juice?" She echoed.

Castiel nodded. "Although I was a Seraph, I became the vessel of an archangel, who was forcibly removed while occupying my body. Because I was already an angel when I became his vessel, some of his grace got... entangled in mine, and upon his removal it remained behind."

"Seraph? Archangel? Vessel?" Hart echoed, confused.

"Yes, there are different levels of angels, and each have different levels of strength. Archangels are the highest; there were only ever four created. Seraph were just below them. When I died the first time and God raised me again, he brought me back as a Seraph." Castiel explained. "The form you see before you is not my true form, but a human vessel, which I occupy in order to interact with the mortal realm without accidentally destroying it."

Alex nodded slowly. "Riiight..."

"The point is" Dean interjected "that Castiel is too powerful to be affected by a tiny leak of your resonance. So he genuinely likes you."

"And even if it was a leak that made me and Dean like you originally" Sam continued "if you weren't the kind of person we could get along with we would've stopped liking you."

"How do you know?" she pressed.

"Well because if your resonance was strong enough to permanently affect me and Dean, Castiel would have been able to sense it." Sam reasoned.

They all looked at the angel. He looked at Sam and Dean individually before looking back at Alexandra. "...Yes, that is a reasonable conclusion."

She sighed heavily. "Alright. I'll accept that, otherwise I think I might just lose it completely." She looked over at the trio. "But if what Castiel says is true, and my resonance will be starting soon... you three might be the last honest friends I ever make."

Dean grinned, raising his bottle. "Saving the best for last." He joked, taking a sip of his beer.

"We're going to find a solution." Sam insisted. "Some way for you to go about your life however you choose to."

Alex nodded. Her head was starting to feel fuzzy from her fourth glass of wine. She stifled a yawn, looking down at the mostly empty tray before her. It had been a long day.

"Why don't you go get some rest?" Sam suggested. "We'll keep at it for a little longer."

She nodded, not having the strength to argue. Slowly she stood, sweeping back the last of the wine in her glass before gingerly placing it upon the table once more.

"Goodnight guys." She said as she started to walk towards the bedrooms. She heard their replies from over her shoulder.

"Sleep well." Dean.

"You've earned it." Sam.

"I will keep watch over you." Castiel.

She paused in the doorway, looking back at them. "...Thank you, again... for everything you've done and all you're trying to do." She hesitated, looking down at the floor, embarrassed. "I know it's not easy, but I really appreciate it..."

"No problem, Blondie." Dean beamed.

"Get some sleep." Sam added. "The rest can wait til morning."

She nodded, still not looking at them. She dragged her feet to her room where she collapsed on the bed. Maybe it was the wine. Maybe it was having been up since 5:30 the previous day. But her eyelids felt as if they were made of lead. She glanced over at the small table. Her family smiled back at her from the photo frame. She fell asleep watching their faces.

"...Could she be right?" Sam asked as soon as he was sure she was out of earshot.

"I don't know, Sammy." Dean replied, sighing deeply. "I'd like to think she's no different from any other girl I've hit on. But..."

"We did take to her pretty quick." Sam finished.

"I can't be certain of the extent of her powers presently." Castiel put in. He looked very troubled. "I...I am afraid I spoke untruthfully to her. If she had already begun resonating, I would not be able to sense it. Even with my additional strengths"

"We know, Cas." Sam said. "But it was good of you to tell her you could."

"I do not understand." The angel frowned. "I lied. I should not have lied to her."

"She was feeling like shit." Dean explained. "Letting her believe there's a fail-safe to her resonance brought her some comfort." He looked down the hall she had left by. "And considering her destiny sucks balls, I think a little hope is better than believing you're all alone in the world."

None of them spoke for a moment, each buried in their own thoughts. Castiel's face was still twisted with guilt, while Dean wore a stern, stubborn expression. Sam's eyes were filled with sorrow, and his lips were set into a thin line. After a few moments of the extended silence, Sam sighed again.

"We'll just have to be careful. Not get in over our heads with her." He stated, running one big hand through his hair.

Dean nodded. "And though I'm sure it goes without saying, no hanky-panky." He joked. Sam rolled his eyes.

"What is... hanky-panky?" Castiel asked, confused.

"Think Pizza man and Casa Erotica." Sam answered, bemused. Sudden clarity filled the angel's face, and he cleared his throat, looking about bashfully. "We probably should be careful not to be alone with her for extended periods too." He continued, speaking directly to Dean.

His brother nodded. "Alright. No one-on-one with her from us. Cas should be ok still though."

The angel nodded. "For now I seem unaffected. But I shall inform you when I begin to have impure thoughts regarding her."

Dean cleared his throat. "Great Cas. You do that. Until then," He gestured to the books "Let's get back to work."


	6. Vampires at Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert: May contain spoilers for Supernatural seasons 1-11. Read at your own risk. A fresh lead sends the boys and Crowley on a hunt, leaving Alex behind in the bunker with a guardian angel. But Alex is not about to sit on the sidelines and watch the whole game pass by without her.

She might have been able to convince herself it was all a dream. Might have been able to chuckle quietly to herself and roll over to fall back asleep. Except that when she cracked open her eyes to sneak a peak at her phone, it wasn't there. Nor was her bedside table. Instead she saw her family, frozen smiles greeting her like a hollow shadow sitting atop the small table along the opposite wall. Rather than the scent of her detergent, the smell of dust greeted her nose, and the sheets she lay in were all too scratchy.

Slowly she sat up, dreading each inch and feeling a heavy weight lowering itself onto her body. A deep sigh filled the air before her, and she slid her feet over the side of the bed and onto the cold floor. The tiny room seemed so foreign and bare, the lone frame like a destitute monument, forgotten in a desperate escape. It reminded her more of a tomb or a prison cell than a bedroom.

Suddenly eager to leave the room, she stood, stretching and stifling a yawn. She padded barefoot over to the door, pulling it open and peering out into the hall. A florescent light hummed overhead, but otherwise the place seemed quiet.

Quietly she made her way back towards the main area, near the front door. The room was filled with shelves of books and one large table in the middle. A few arm chairs were spattered here and there, and there was ample light for reading. The table was empty though, and after looking about briefly, she found the rest of the room to be the same. Most of the lights were off, save for the backlit map that made up the surface of the table.

Wandering over to it, she looked down at the world. It was strange to think that it still was shaped the same. Somehow she half expected it to look different from how she had learned it, since it seemed so much bigger now. She traced one finger along the edge of the table thoughtfully.

"Did you find your sleep rejuvenating?" A voice echoed from the shadows.

Alex jumped a bit, turning to see a dark silhouette standing a few feet away amid the shelves. "Castiel, I'm sorry," She apologized "I didn't know you were here."

The trench coated angel stepped closer, waving a hand lightly. A lamp nearby flickered to life, and she could see his hardened face more clearly now. "I never left." He intoned in his deep, serious manner. "I apologize if I startled you."

She shook her head. "I just wasn't expecting anyone to be here..." She looked about for a clock. "What time is it?"

Castiel cocked his head to the side. "Ten in the morning." He told her.

"Where is everyone?"

"I assume by 'everyone' you mean the Winchesters, and not the entire human race?" He double checked, and when she nodded he continued "They are asleep. They went to their rooms approximately five hours after you departed for the evening."

She bit her lip, withholding the burning question on her tongue. Had they found anything helpful? But she had a feeling if they had, they wouldn't be sleeping. "I think I remember Sam mentioning that you don't sleep," She said instead "But I thought he was joking."

The angel paced a few feet closer, waving his hand again to turn on a light at a desk next to him, illuminating the pages of a massive book opened there. "He was not." He intoned, peering down at the pages. "As a celestial being, I have no need of rest or earthly sustenance."

"...So what do you do?"

"Generally I continue whatever I was doing." He informed her. "Occasionally I watch television instead."

"You watch TV?" She tried to hide her surprise.

"Yes, I enjoy watching humans interact under intense, dramatized circumstances. Though I am still learning the accuracy of these shows in relation to real life." He explained, a confused expression furrowing his brow.

"...Well, if you ever need to ask someone, let me know." She offered. "I could probably answer any questions you have about it."

"That is very generous of you." He replied. "Thank you."

"No problem..." She looked about. "May I ask you where the kitchen is?"

The angel nodded. "Yes you may."

Alexandra waited, looking over at Castiel. He looked back at her, fingertips resting upon the open pages of the book. He didn't speak, or move at all, and after a few moments she looked about again, confused. Wondering if she had missed something.

"Ummm,... where is it?"

"Let me show you." He answered, and began to move forward, his coat sweeping about his calves.

He strode past her, and she turned to follow, matching his long stride with her own. They moved down a short, wide pair of stairs and down an equally wide hallway. At the end, it opened up into a large kitchen. It looked like a small scale industrious kitchen, with steel shelving lining the half brick walls, and a steel island counter unit in the middle with pots and pans dangling from its top. But it also looked almost like a morgue, with small, square metal doors set into one wall near what looked like a fridge. The shelves had mostly canned goods, with a spattering of boxed food as well. As she walked past, looking over the dented cans and expired cereal, she felt a frown forming on her face. Pacing over to the fridge, she pulled it open, finding exactly what she had been expecting. The shelves were mostly empty save for a block of cheese, a half eaten cold-cut sandwich, some Chinese takeout containers, a single tomato, and a pack of pre-cooked beef patties.

"Right..." She sighed, closing the door. "I don't suppose you have any money on you?"

"Dean has given me what is called a 'credit card', which allows me to spend money I do not have." Castiel replied from the doorway where he had remained as she wandered about the kitchen. "Why do you ask?"

She traced one finger along one of the dusty countertops near the grease splattered stove. "Because we're going to need some groceries." She turned to face him. "Can you take me? Or point me in the direction of the store?"

The angel frowned. "I do not believe it would be wise for you to leave the bunker at this time."

"Alright, then can I give you a shopping list of things to get?" She asked, trying to hide her disappointment. It would've been nice to stretch her legs.

He looked about the kitchen thoughtfully. "I suppose that would be fine, though I don't really understand the different food options available to humans."

"Its ok, I'll write down all the specifics." She assured him, grabbing a nearby pen and notebook. She walked around, quickly scribbling a list as she checked the different shelves. After a minute or two, she tore out the two pages and handed them to Castiel. "Think you can handle it alone?" She noted with concern.

He took the pages from her gingerly, eyes already skimming the contents. "I'll manage." He looked up at her again. "I'll be back as quick as I can."

And with a flutter of wings, he was gone. His sudden disappearance made her jump and gasp in surprise. But after a precursory look around, she decided he was really gone after all. She went over to the pots and pans, beginning to pull down what she would need. She found some towels that looked mostly clean and soaked them with water, wiping down the stove top quickly. She tested the burners then wiped down the counters around the stove and on the island, moving some errant papers and assorted other items to another area. Under one shelf she found a coffee pot, and filled it with water before putting it into the machine and scooping out some fresh beans from a bag near the machine.

By the time she was pouring the coffee beans into the filter, half an hour had passed. She was just lifting another scoop to put into the machine when suddenly;

"I believe I found all the things on your list."

"Jesus Christ!" She jumped so high that the coffee powder flew everywhere, spinning to the ground in a brown cloud. Her hand leapt to grip at her chest as she gasped. She spun to face the angel.

"No, I'm Castiel," He said with a small frown "Remember?"

The angel's arms were full of bags, which he held easily as if they were light as a feather. She gave him a smile, taking a deep steadying breath.

"I know, I'm sorry." She breathed. "You startled me."

"I apologize. That was not my intent." He responded, considering her.

"Thank you for getting everything." She said with a smile. "You can put those on the table there." She gestured, turning back to the coffee machine and loading a fresh scoop into the filter and hitting the on button.

Then she worked quickly, unpacking the bags and spreading out the food. Some things she put away, while others she laid out on the island counter in front of the stove.

"I hope it wasn't too much trouble." She said to Castiel as she worked. "I really appreciate you getting it for me."

He shook his head. "It was simple enough... though I do not understand why there are so many different choices for the same item."

She laughed, pulling out a large frying pan. "It's all about brands and making money." She told him as she set the pan on a burner. "People like to believe they have a choice, even if its just an illusion. Could you pass me those?"

He handed her the eggs and butter. "I have observed this." He agreed, nodding his head.

She cracked the eggs on the side of the warm pan, listening to them sizzle as she turned the burner on low and grabbed another pan. "Could you find me a clean mixing bowl?" She asked him.

As he looked about, she laid out some sausage and bacon on the new pan, adding just a dash of salt to the sizzling eggs. Grabbing a spatula, she gently tapped and pushed the eggs about the pan, making sure they cooked thoroughly.

"Is this what you mean?" Asked Castiel, showing her a large ceramic bowl.

She smiled. "That will work!" She exclaimed, flipping the meats over with a pair of tongs. She grabbed a box off the island. "Can you mix three cups of this with two cups of water please?" She asked, handing him the box, a measuring cup, and a mixing spoon. He nodded, his face fixating with determination.

Turning back to the stove, Alex transferred the finished eggs to a plate, cracking a few more into the still hot pan. She did the same with the meats, piling one plate high with bacon and sausage. Plugging in the toaster, she popped in four pieces of bread before going back to the stove.

"Is this good?"

She looked over at the clumpy mess in the bowl and smiled. "Not bad!" She complimented, taking the bowl and mixer from a slightly powdered looking Castiel. She stirred fast, getting rid of the excess clumps in just a minute. Then she took the last of the meats from the pan and began pouring the pancake mix straight onto the greasy pan. "Makes them taste like bacon." She explained to the watching angel.

"Is there something else you'd like me to do?" He questioned, almost eagerly.

She nodded. "Could you rinse the fruit with water?" She asked

Nodding, he set to work at his task while Alex finished off the eggs, removed the toasted bread and replaced it with more, and flipped pancakes. The kitchen was filled with the smell of cooking food, and soon she had plates piled high with a delicious breakfast.

"Mmmmmm MMMhmmm HM!" Came a happy sound. "What smells so amazing?!"

Alex glanced over her shoulder to see Dean coming into the kitchen, tying the sash to his robe. "Breakfast." She answered. "Or more, brunch." She smiled, teasing the last pancake onto the waiting stack. "Help yourself."

A few moments later, Sam wandered in too. When their eyes met, he smiled widely at her. "What's all this?"

"The least I can do." She replied, smiling back at him and setting the plate of pancakes at the table.

"You didn't have to do anything." He told her, pulling a stool over to the island counter to sit next to Dean who was already gathering a plate full of food.

"Don't discourage her, Sammy." Dean put in, rubbing his hands together eagerly as he looked down at his plate. "If she wants to cook, let her cook!"

"Castiel helped." She pointed out.

The angel came over with the fruit gathered in his hands, still damp with water. "I simply fetched the ingredients for her." He replied, and she thought she could see a slight blush to his cheeks. "She was the one who labored. Not I."

The older Winchester stuffed half a pancake into his mouth, and his eyes rolled back into his head. "Holy hell!" He sputtered around his mouthful. "This is amazing!"

"Cooked it in the same pan I cooked the meat." She said, smiling. "Gives it a nice bacony undertone."

He pulled a few more pancakes off the stack onto his plate, shoving a sausage into his mouth with the other hand. "It's freaking amazing!"

Sam scoffed at him and shook his head. She offered him the dish of eggs, which he took graciously, scraping a few onto his plate, as well as a pancake, some bacon, and a small pile of fruit.

"Well, even though you shouldn't have, thanks." He said, picking up his fork. "We don't get to eat this well often."

"I figured as much." She laughed, wiping her hands and walking over to get the coffee pot out of the machine. "This place was basically barren." She grabbed some mugs on her way back over. "Sure you won't have any, Castiel?"

He raised his hands, palms out. "I'm certain." He answered. "I am unworthy of food made by the hands of the Mother."

"Relax, Cas." Dean mumbled around his food. He took the offered cup of coffee from Alex, grinning. "None of us are worthy of shit. But seeing as she made this for us" He raised the cup in a salute "It'd be rude not to eat every last crumb."

"Speaking of crumbs," She noted as she poured another cup for Sam. "Why do you have no milk, butter, or even bread but you have like, dozens of boxes of salt?"

"Lots of things that go bump in the night aren't fans of salt." Sam explained, taking the mug. "Ghosts and demons, to name a few."

"Neber kno wuhen you'w newd walt!" Mumbled Dean around his breakfast.

"So you're telling me, if I sprinkle salt on Crowley he'll what, shrivel up like a slug?"

"Hardly." Came a familiar coarse voice.

They all turned towards the kitchen door, where the King of Hell stood, leaning against the frame. He raised his eyebrows as they looked at him.

"Crowolwe!" Snapped Dean, or at least, he tried to. But his mouth was still full of bacon and pancakes.

"Hello boys." He replied, eyeing the Winchesters and Castiel. Then he turned to face Alex. "Hart." He purred, giving her a charming smile. "Miss me, love?" He looked over the spread as she rolled her eyes. "I see you're having a party." Grey-green eyes settled on her again. "My invitation must have been lost in the mail."

"You're not invited." Growled Dean, having swallowed his previous mouthful. "Actually, your just being here has soured the whole plate."

"I'm sure that won't stop you from stuffing your face." The demon replied sourly.

"Coffee?" Hart asked, offering him a mug.

A wide smile spread across his lips. "Thank you, love, but no thank you." He shot Dean a dirty look. "At least someone in this merry band has some manners."

"I'd offer you tea but I'm afraid we don't have any." She replied, ignoring the knives everyone was shooting each other, turning back to replace the coffee pot in its holder. She poured herself a glass of orange juice before returning to the island table and serving herself a small plate. "Help yourself to breakfast... oh..." She stopped, looking at him curiously. "Do demons eat?"

He smiled at her. "We can, though we don't require sustenance like humans do." He paced closer to the island, standing at the edge and looking over the spread.

"You got some reason for smoking in or are you just here to spoil the mood?" Dean interrupted coldly. Alex mentally rolled her eyes as she spooned breakfast into her waiting mouth.

Crowley's lips split into a small smile. "I've dug up some information on an old witch who might shed some light on the lovely Alexandra's predicament." He answered, lightly tapping his fingertips on the counter. "Ruining your day is just an added bonus."

Alex's heart raced. "A witch?" She asked, trying to keep the excitement out of her voice.

"Where?" Asked Sam, wiping at his mouth with a napkin. Castiel was already starting to stand.

"Just outside Hastings, Nebraska."

"That's not far." Sam stood up eagerly. "Only a few hours drive."

"I can get us there faster." Castiel pointed out.

"Well then, let's go!" Alex drained the rest of her juice in one swallow.

"Hold on a minute." Dean stopped everyone, holding up his hand. He turned, pointing his raised hand at Hart. "You're not going."

"What?" She snapped.

"Dean's right." Sam interjected. "It's too dangerous. You have no experience dealing with the supernatural and witches are a hard hunt to begin with."

"So I'm supposed to sit here on my ass?" Alex shot back. "No fucking way. I'm coming! This is the first lead we've had since we started looking!"

"The boys are right," Crowley put in "Though I'm strained to admit it. This witch is a particularly powerful individual if what my sources say is true. And," He looked over at the brothers. "She's surrounded herself with a vampire nest."

"A witch working with vamps?" Dean echoed. "What the hell?"

The demon shrugged. "My men tell me she has them under some spell, keeping them like pets. Doesn't enjoy getting her own hands dirty if she doesn't have to most likely."

"I don't care if she's strapping bombs to every fence post on her property!" Alex cried. "I'm not waiting here on the sidelines while you all go and get the answers I've been looking for!"

Dean was shaking his head half-way through her speech. "Sorry, Blondie. No can do. You're staying right here, where its safe." He pointed at Castiel. "He's going to stay behind too. Keep an eye on you."

The angel looked just as surprised at the proclamation as Hart was. "Dean, if this witch truly is as powerful as Crowley says, don't you think I should-"

"Look, I'm not bringing the girl with us, and I'm sure as hell not leaving her here alone." Dean interrupted.

"I'll stay with her." Crowley offered.

"NO." Snapped Dean, Sam, and Castiel all at once. Crowley pouted silently.

"No one has to stay with me because I'm not staying here!" Alex declared, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"Alright." said Dean, standing up slowly, walking around the table with his palms out. "I didn't want to have to do it this way, but-"

He grabbed Alex's upper arm and began pulling her out of the kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing?" She shouted. "Let me go!"

"Sorry again, Blondie, but I don't trust you not to come chasing after us after we leave," Dean told her, making his way down the hallway "And since there's no way in hell I'm putting you in harm's way, this is my only option."

"Sam!" She called desperately over her shoulder, "Castiel! Crowley! Come ON!" She managed to wriggle her arm free and started to back away but Dean wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground. "Let me go! Hey!" She kicked her legs out as Dean staggered down the hallway towards her room.

"Sorry, Alex..." Came Sam's soft voice. Looking back she could see the remaining three trailing only a few paces down the hallway. "But Dean's right. Its not safe." His eyes looked guilty.

"Oh come on!" She shouted again, wriggling in Dean's grasp.

"Sammy! The door!" he grunted, hoisting her up again.

His brother darted forward and opened the door to her bedroom. "Stop! No!" She cried, kicking out all the harder. She felt one foot connect solidly against him and he staggered, dropping her. But they were already in the room, and he quickly straightened, blocking the doorway with his body.

"I hate to lock you up, Blondie." He told her, face looking stern. "But it's only temporary. I'll have Cas let you out in a few hours."

She dug her feet into the ground and charged at him, slamming her shoulder into him at full speed. Her momentum knocked him back into the hallway, where he staggered a few steps before falling on his ass. She thought she heard Crowley laugh from somewhere. Sam caught her with both hands, pushing her back into her room.

"I'm not some kid you can ground and send to her room!" She snapped at them. "This is my life we're dealing with! My future!" She glared at Sam. "You can't leave me here!"

He looked at her with a deep, sorrowful expression, pushing her in and backing away. "I'm sorry. We'll call you as soon as we get there." He said, retreating quickly. Before she could gather her momentum again, he slammed the door closed.

"DAMNIT!" She roared, slamming both her fists against the door. "LET ME OUT!" She shouted, kicking it.

"Damn she's strong." Dean muttered as they walked back down the hallway. He was rubbing his abdomen. "Stronger than she looks."

"Or you're weaker than you think." Crowley noted. Dean shot him a scowl. Her vicious kicking and shouting could still be heard as they made their way to the library. Dean and Sam ducked into their rooms and changed quickly while Castiel and Crowley waited in the library. The ruckus from room 610 could still be heard when the brothers joined them a few minutes later.

"I do not like restraining her in this manner." Castiel put in, frowning as he looked back over his shoulder.

"Hey, I don't like it any more than you do, but we all know that a witch job isn't any place for someone who's got no experience hunting." Dean replied. "Besides, give us an hour's head start and then you can play hero and let her out."

"I'll pack a bag." Sam announced, peeling off from the trio down a hallway.

"Pack lots of deadman's blood." Dean called after him. "And machetes!"

Crowley stepped past the remaining pair and pivoted gracefully on his heel to face them. "I'll meet you there." He informed them.

"Why not just pop us all over there?" Dean growled, throwing his arms out to the sides angrily.

The demon gave a cocky shrug. "Because I don't want to."

With a snap, he disappeared, and Dean gritted his teeth before turning to Castiel. "Ok, so let her out in an hour. Hopefully she'll have calmed down a bit by then."

The angel looked a bit worried. "What if she is still angry?"

Dean shrugged. "Then give her chocolate and hope that we get back quickly."

"Ready." Said Sam, returning. He looked about. "Where's Crowley?"

"Meeting us there." Dean replied curtly. He turned to make his way up the stairs. "Keep an eye on her, Cas. We're counting on you."

Sam put a reassuring hand on the angel's shoulder, who's expression still held concern and confusion. "You'll be fine." He told him, dropping his hand and following his brother up the stairs.

Castiel watched them leave with a complicated expression. When the door latched shut, he sighed heavily, looking about.

... ... ... ...

Alexandra slammed the flat of her hands against the door again, giving a frustrated grunt. Just for good measure, she weakly kicked the sturdy door, sighing exasperatedly.

"Quite the show you put on, love." Came a voice from behind her.

Spinning, she glared angrily at the King of Hell. "Let me out of here." She demanded.

He shook his head. "No can do, buttercup." He replied, tucking his hands into his pockets and pacing closer. "The boys may be idiots but in this instance they are right in leaving you behind." He paused, looking up at her. "It's not safe."

"It's no less safe for me than it is for any of you guys!" She shot back.

He eyed her, obviously amused. "I'm the King of Hell darling. And the Winchesters have years of experience hunting witches and vampires." The demon returned. "For all their faults as hapless morons, they do know the best way to kill all the nasties of the world. And they are very good at it." He pointed one finger at her "Though if you ever claim I said as much, I'll cut out your tongue."

She scoffed, stomping over and sitting on the edge of the bed with a huff. "If you didn't come to let me out, then go away." She growled.

He raised his hands, palms out. "Of course. I was just leaving." He gestured to the closet. "However, I left some more gifts for you." Another coy, cocky smile. "Enjoy, love. I'll be back quick as a wink."

And with that he was gone again. She scowled at the empty air where he had just stood before slowly standing again and wandering over to the closet. Opening the worn wooden doors, she found the previously empty wardrobe now stuffed full. Shirts, pants, dresses, skirts, and shoes filled the small closet to the brim. She noticed the drawers underneath looked slightly ajar, and when she pulled them open, she discovered various undergarments, from bras and panty hoes to stockings and underwear.

 _'Damn he's thorough.'_ she thought silently to herself. She indulged briefly in the image of the King of Hell underwear shopping in a department store and chuckled quietly to herself. ' _Seriously doubtful he himself actually did the leg work_ ' she mused as she pulled out a matching bra and panty set before shuffling through the hanging clothes. Picking out a comfortable looking tank top and some jeans, she quickly changed before checking herself in the mirror. At least she looked a bit more like a girl now. Her gaze lingered over a few elegant dresses tucked into the back of the dresser, curious when she might ever get a chance to wear things like that. As she studied the clothes again, she realized that most of the items were blue. _'So that's what he was thinking'_ she noted, sighing heavily and rolling her eyes as she closed the doors loudly.

Stomping back over to the bed, she sat down and crossed her arms angrily. It wasn't fair that she got left behind on a mission that might actually solve all her problems. What if the witch knew something, but couldn't do anything because she wasn't there? Or what if the boys accidentally killed her before she told them anything because she saw them as a threat? Or what if the witch gave them a solution, but they weren't willing to do it, so they lied to her and told her there was none? A million and one scenarios like that drifted through her thoughts as she sat there, a frustrated frown still contorting her full lips.

A soft knock echoed through the room, and Alex jumped up from her bed.

"Miss Hart?" Came a soft voice.

"You going to let me out, Castiel?" She called through the door, walking over and leaning close to the frame, straining to hear anything from beyond.

A pause, then "I'm not supposed to open the door for an hour." He replied. "It's only been approximately 45 minutes since they pulled out of the driveway."

"What am I going to do? Run the whole way after them?" She pointed out sourly. "I'm not a child. Let me out."

Another pause. She leaned even closer to the door, listening. "I don't know..." He said finally.

"Come on, Castiel," She begged. "There's not even anything to do in here. At least let me out so I can pace around like a crazy person or keep reading and get caught up on this whole new world."

"I would prefer if you did not become mentally unsound," came the reply "Perhaps you should not pace if that would be the outcome."

Before she could explain that she had been exaggerating, she heard the soft thunk of the lock releasing, and the door slowly swung open. Castiel stood beyond, one hand raised as he used his powers to open her room.

"Could I do that?" Alex asked curiously, studying the angel.

"Do what?" The angel returned, frowning slightly.

"Unlock and open doors without even touching them."

He tilted his head to the side. "Eventually, yes. Right now I believe it is yet beyond you."

"I'm sure Dean and Sam are thankful for that." She said bitterly as she strode past him.

He followed her back down the hall towards the library. "They felt they had no choice. Had there been another option I'm certain they would've chosen it."

"There was." She shot back. "They could have taken me with them–" She cut herself off and sighed. "Sorry. No use whining about it now. Its done and over." She ran one hand through her hair before dropping it to her side as she turned to face him. "Thanks for letting me out."

"I was happy to do so." Castiel replied, giving a small smile.

"What do you want to do now?" She asked him, looking about.

He frowned again. "I'm not sure..." He followed her gaze about the library before settling his own back upon her. "Perhaps your initial suggestion of reading up on the supernatural would be the best use of time."

She sighed again. "Only thing I really can do." She looked over at the massive collection of books lining the shelves. "Any suggestions on where to start?" She asked.

Castiel walked past her and waved one hand. A small pile of old tomes appeared with a thump upon the table before him. "These books give brief outlines and descriptions of monsters, creatures, and powers that exist in the world." He explained. "I believe reading them would be an effective introduction, and then you could continue to read more extensive books after you have gained a basis of knowledge on the subject."

"Great." She half-grumbled, eyeing the massive books in the pile. "What are you going to do while I read?" She looked over at him curiously.

"I will watch you." He answered, eyes never leaving her face.

"...Right...please don't."

He looked confused. "Why not? I was instructed to keep an eye on you while the others are away."

"I don't think you have to be so literal." She noted. "Simply being in the same room as me, or knowing where I am would fulfill that order." She picked up the first book off the stack, settling into one of the armchairs nearby. "It would be weird if you just stared at me the whole time."

"I see..." He said stoically, looking about. He awkwardly shuffled over to another chair and sat down.

Alex opened the book, flipping through the table of contents before skipping towards the end to 'Vampires'. She tried not to notice as her angel babysitter visibly shifted and shuffled a few times; adjusting his coat beneath him, crossing and uncrossing his legs, interlacing his fingers on his lap and then laying them flat upon the arms of the chair. He even stood up and then sat back down.

"Castiel... is something wrong?" She asked finally, looking up from the book.

He cleared his throat. "No... nothing in particular..." He replied, not making direct eye contact with her. "I am just unsure of how to keep an eye on you without...looking at you..."

She turned the page, looking back down at it. "Well, do you know where I am?" ' _Vampires live in family groups called nests'._

He frowned at her question. "Yes. You are sitting right there."

She skimmed the section on vampire weaknesses. "Do you know what I'm doing?"

His brow furrowed more at her question, as if uncertain if there was a trick. "You appear to be reading."

 _'Sever their head from body to kill. And deadman's blood slows them down. Wow, literally a dead man's blood. Not a euphemism.'_ "Am I safe?" She continued.

The angel looked about for a brief moment, before settling his gaze back upon her. "Yes..."

 _'Drink a vampire's blood to turn'_ "Then you have successfully kept an eye on me." She informed him, turning the page. "It's not so much a literal expression as it is a metaphor for guarding and protecting." _'Sensitive to light, extra fang like teeth that extend down when feeding'_ "As long as you know where I am, you can get to me, and you know I'm safe, you're keeping an eye on me." She glanced up from the page about social structure of a nest of vampires. "You don't have to literally be staring at me."

He nodded slowly. "I am aware of this. However, your safe keeping is particularly important to the future of the world as we know it. I feel obligated to take the expression more literally."

"Well, you don't have to." She replied, flipping over to 'W' for 'Witch'. "I'd rather you do whatever you would normally do if we were just... hanging out."

"I am afraid I do not generally just...hang.. out..." He said the words slowly, as if they were all but completely foreign to him.

"Just do what you would do when your alone, but do it while you are in the company of another." She told him. _'Hex bags are small spell bags placed on or near a victim to kill or curse'._

"When I am alone, I watch the Netflix, or go to a park..." The angel told her.

"You can watch Netflix. I'm just reading." She encouraged him, but he looked hesitant. "Or we can just talk, if you'd like." She offered.

He looked suddenly bashful. "I'm not sure what I would speak about with the Mother of God."

She shook her head and sighed, turning the page in her book. "I'm not the Mother of God." She paused, biting her lip. "Not yet at least. And up until about a day ago? I was just a regular person. Just trying to survive in the world and figure out my part in it."

"Your destiny is to mother the next God." The angel pointed out.

"Not if I have any say in it." She mumbled under her breath. Castiel's head tilted to the side, but otherwise did not acknowledge the statement. _'Incantation spells..'_ She continued on with her reading, skimming the words greedily. "What about you?"

The angel seemed confused. "What do you mean?"

She looked up from the book briefly. "What do you want to do with your life? Or what do you do with it now?"

That silenced the angel, giving her a few moments to skim the common incantation spells and their various affects. Didn't seem to be much defense against witches, save for a few charms and spells. And just generally avoiding their wrath.

"I am not sure..." Castiel replied slowly, brow furrowed. "I dealt with this dilemma once before, when I was akin to a renegade angel, and again when I was human." One of his hands, resting open palmed on the armchair, slowly balled into a fist. "Dean and Sam have become my brothers. My family." He said, a new determination filling his face. "I will stay with them as long as possible, to keep them safe and to help them to my fullest capacity."

 _'Perfect.'_ She thought, stuffing down maniacal laughter as she chewed on the ease with which the subject had been breeched. "On that note..." She offered, slowly closing the book "Don't you think its a bit odd?"

"I am not sure as to what you are referring."

"This whole witch thing." Alexandra pressed, meeting Castiel's gaze. "How perfect is it that a centuries old witch who would have knowledge about my soul and destiny lives only a few hours away."

"It was very fortunate." Castiel agreed.

"Fortunate?" She echoed "Or planned?"

The angel's brow furrowed, his lips tightened. "Planned?"

She nodded. "I mean, the King of Hell, who would very much like me all to himself, comes sauntering in only a day after we started looking for answers with what seems to be a miracle cure. One that no one thought really existed." Castiel didn't reply. "Doesn't that seem a bit suspicious to you?"

He considered this quietly for another moment. "Her location is suspicious, but Crowley could have had her anywhere in the world and we would've travelled to find her. I would have flown them to her. Placing her so close to the bunker only saves us time and adds suspicion on him. Why would he do that?"

"Maybe." Alex agreed "Or he placed the supposed location of the witch close to the bunker, knowing that Sam and Dean would go alone, _without_ their angel protection, because they didn't need you to bring them." She leaned forward in her seat. "Maybe he knew he wouldn't be strong enough with you there to take them out, but if you stayed behind..."

She dropped off, watching Castiel's face grow more and more concerned as she spoke. He stood up sharply, shaking his head. "He wouldn't dare. If he couldn't hope to out power me, what difference does it make if the Winchesters are out of the picture? Besides, Sam and Dean have dealt with much worse on their hunts. Alone."

"Yeah, but if they aren't informed? If they feel pressed for time and don't get all the facts first?" She pushed "What if Crowley lied, and they are going in prepared for vampires and the witch is in league with a dragon or something? And how susceptible to his manipulations would you be if you were stricken by the grief of their deaths?"

"Dragons would have no reason to work with a witch, and they are all but extinct." He argued, but she could feel his resolve weakening.

"Wait, dragons are real too?" It was just the first thing that had come to mind "Serious-" She stopped herself, waving the notion aside. "Whatever. Look, the point is, it all seems way too easy." She looked at the angel. "Are things usually this easy?"

A grim look settled upon his face. "No. Never." He looked towards the entrance to the bunker. "They will be reaching the witch presently... What could we even do?"

"You could go." She pointed out. He looked over at her. "Foil Crowley's plans. If he's not expecting you to be there, then just showing up might cancel out his ideas."

He was shaking his head before she had even finished speaking. "I can not leave you unguarded. It is equally likely that he believed I would discover his deception and leave you here alone." He began to pace back and forth, his frustration apparent.

"Then take me with you."

"No." He shook his head again "It is too dangerous. Dean and Sam would never forgive me for putting you in peril, nor could I ever forgive myself should you come to harm."

"They could be walking into a trap right now!" She pressed. "You're right, you can't leave me here alone. But you can't abandon them either! There's only one solution."

He bit his lip as he debated her words. His distress was obvious, and she felt a pang of guilt for making him feel that way. Not that anything she said was impossible. Maybe this _was_ an elaborate Crowley plot to kill off the Winchesters. Still, it was cruel to play on his attachment to the brothers to get her there. On the other hand, she had already decided she couldn't trust anyone. Not even the Winchesters, not Castiel. Which meant she had to be there herself to question the witch. And she couldn't do that from here.

"Very well." The angel consented finally. "But as soon as we see that Crowley was not lying, we are coming straight back here." He turned to face her, looking in her eyes. "Agreed?"

She nodded. That would have to do for now. "Agreed."

He reached out two fingers towards her forehead. "Let's go."


	7. On the Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert: May contain spoilers for Supernatural seasons 1-11. Read at your own risk. The Winchesters and Crowley go on a particularly unique hunt to try and find answers to Alex's problems. But when things take a turn for the worst, the brothers find themselves in mortal peril, and finding answers becomes the last thing on their mind.

Dean checked his watch exasperatedly. "So we've been on the road for over an hour." He noted "You ready to talk about the elephant in the trunk yet?"

Sam looked up from triple checking the supplies in the pack, glancing over at his brother in the driver's seat. "What do you mean?"

Dean sighed. "Look, keeping secrets from each other is what always gets us in trouble." The older Winchester replied. "First psychic powers, then demon blood, then demon deals... the list goes on, Sammy."

"I'm not keeping any secrets!" Sam scoffed, confused.

Dean rolled his fingers along the top of the steering wheel. "You know something." He replied "Or think you do, at least. _Something's_ on your mind." He gave his brother a brief, knowing look before turning his attention back to the road. "We've been through enough shit that I know when you're overthinking."

Sam didn't answer for a moment, looking out the windshield with his lips drawn tight. "It's just..." He rubbed his face with one hand. "I'm worried. That's all."

"About what?" Dean asked "Alex?"

His brother nodded. "Yeah. I mean, what if we can't find something to stop her 'destiny', or whatever?"

Dean shrugged. "Take her to Lamaze classes?" he joked.

"Seriously, Dean," Sam pressed "If we can't find a solution, she's going to have to become the Mother of God. It just sounds ridiculous! The original God didn't even have a mother, we have no idea what to expect from this. Another Amara baby who eats souls? Another Anti-Christ who's childish beliefs and fears manifest into reality?"

He didn't reply for a moment, then shrugged again. "Maybe we are going about this all wrong." Sam looked at him curiously. "Maybe we shouldn't be looking for a solution or a stall. Maybe we should be helping her accept it. After all why put off the inevitable?"

Sam scoffed at the notion. "And what, help her pick the father of the next God?"

"Hey, I'm just saying, that's what it might come down to." Dean retorted "Unless you want to kill her. You know, before she becomes too powerful for anyone to stop."

He was already shaking his head before Dean had finished. "No. There's no way. She's just an innocent girl. She didn't pick any of this."

"Regardless if she picked it or not, we don't know what kind of power she'll have or what she'll choose to do with it." Dean's face had become hard, with tight lines around his eyes and lips. "Like you said, what if she or her kid end up destroying the world? What if her kid decides he wants to start his own creation from scratch and wipes out the entire human race?"

"And what if they make the world a better place?" Sam shot back. "What if he finds a way to end the suffering in the world, a way to make everyone happier?"

"And the world will be all rainbows and sunshine." Growled Dean sarcastically. He glanced at a passing road sign. HASTINGS, NEBRASKA; 40 MILES. "Nothing's ever that easy, Sammy. Not while people still have their freedom."

"Well, the tablet God left behind says there has to be a Light and Darkness, like him and his sister. Or else the world will just cease to be."

"Then he can get his lazy ass back here and take care of his own damn creation." Snapped Dean. "No replacement necessary. He should be taking responsibility for what he made!"

"He's got desires and needs, just like us." Sam argued. "Shouldn't he be allowed to do what he wants? And he's not abandoning us, he left a way for us to continue being as we are." He shrugged "I guess he figures since we've survived so long without him anyway..."

"So you agree." Dean turned off the highway onto an off ramp. "We've got to help her accept that having this kid is her only option."

Sam sighed. "I want her to make her own choice. If having a God is what she wants in the end, then yeah, I'll find a way to make it work. But if she doesn't want that kind of responsibility?" He dropped off momentarily "I'd like to give her the option."

Dean smirked. "Who knows. Maybe she'll pick you to be the father." He teased.

Sam punched him in the shoulder. "You'd rather she pick you."

He chuckled nervously. "Yeah. Me, dad of the year." He shook his head. "I'd mess that kid up so bad, the world would never be the same."

"Doubt I'd be any better." Sam sighed. He pinched the brow of his nose. "I can't imagine anyone being up to the job."

Dean started digging around in his pocket. "Yeah well, let's see if this witch knows anything that might help buy us some time at least." Pulling out his cell phone, he scrolled down to 666 before pressing the call button. It rang twice before someone picked up. "Hey, Crowley. We're just outside of Hastings. Where's the bitch's burrow?"

"You aren't far now." Came the answer from the backseat. Dean nearly swerved off the road.

"GOD DAMNIT!" he snapped, chucking his phone to the floor. "Give us some warning, asshole!"

Crowley tucked his phone back into his suit pocket. "Sorry. I forgot you were PMSing. I'll try to be more sensitive next time."

"And why couldn't you just take us to the place yourself?" Sam growled, one thumb tracing the hilt of the demon knife.

The demon shot him a dirty scowl. "Because I don't much like you two anymore. Nor do I trust you." He straightened the lapels on his coat. "Besides, someone had to scope the place out before you got here. The witch has about ten fangs on her payroll. Seven on patrols outside, three guarding her inside." He shrugged. "Give or take a few."

"How do we know this isn't a trap?" Dean growled as he turned down a side road Crowley gestured to.

"You don't." He replied. "However, if you want to return to Miss Hart and explain how you decided to run home with your tail between your legs rather than chance the danger, be my guest." He grinned wickedly. "I'd love for her to come running to me to help solve her problems."

"Back off Crowley." Dean snarled "Before I make you."

The King of Hell grinned. "I'd love to see you try."

"Alright, stow it you two." Sam interjected. "What's the plan here?"

"Couple hours til nightfall." Dean noted. "We hit the place now, take the fangs by surprise."

"Masterful plan." Crowley noted sarcastically. "Can't see how it could possibly go wrong."

"How are the vamps patrolling the property during the day?" Sam asked as they took another turn.

"Another enchantment by the witch. Some sort of supernatural sunscreen." The demon replied. "All the vampires reek of it, and it allows them to move somewhat more freely during the daylight hours."

"Why does this brod even need a nest of vamps?" Dean asked. "What is she afraid of? Or what is she guarding?"

Crowley shrugged. "Maybe she's got a few treasures hidden away. Perhaps something we'll find useful. Pull off over here." He gestured to a small, vacant lot. "Though my sources tell me that she's not really very popular with the Grand Coven." He popped open his door and climbed out of the parked vehicle.

Sam climbed out of the passenger side. "Great. So she's already on high alert for intruders." He tossed a machete to Dean, pulling out one himself as well as a bottle of dark, congealing blood before shouldering the pack.

"Sounds like a blast." Grumbled Dean as Sam poured deadman's blood over his blade before tossing the vial to him. "So we get past the guards, taking out as many as we can. How do we pin down the witch?"

Crowley pulled out what appeared to be an old, worn, purple silk scarf with runes stitched on it in gold. "Thats where this will come in handy."

Dean eyed the scarf. "What, in case she gets chilly?"

"This is an ancient artifact, embroidered with the most powerful witch stopping magic known to mortals." He explained irritatedly. "We drop this on her shoulders, or wrap it around her wrists, and she's powerless."

"Fine. Let's go." Said Sam, tucking a pistol filled with witch killing bullets into his belt.

Dean hoisted up a crossbow to rest on his shoulder, other hand twirling the machete. "Its choppin' time." He said with a grin.

The trio made their way towards the property, just beyond the trees lining the edge of the vacant lot. They crept slowly along the bushes. As they crouched beside a tumbling stone wall, they peered over it at the ancient looking manor, overrun with brush and trees. A small garden grew in the the front, and ominous looking animal bones dangled from the porch. From their position, they could already see three men circling the perimeter in black suits, darting from shadow to shadow.

"Place is warded against demons." Crowley noted, nodding to a rune carved in the door frame. "I'll take care of the blokes out here, you two get yourselves inside." He handed the scarf to Dean. "Be careful with that, it cost an arm and a leg to get." He warned.

Dean rolled his eyes at him.

"Right, once we're inside, we'll find the witch, pin her down, and bring her back out." Sam said as Dean tucked the scarf inside his coat. "Then we'll see what she knows."

The three nodded to each other, then Crowley disappeared with a snap of his fingers. The brothers watched him reappear near the closest vampire. The demon grabbed the monster with one hand and stabbed an angel blade through him with the other. As the beast fell to his knees, Crowley swiped off his head with one swing, then blinked back out. They heard another soft thump and scuffle as he took out yet another.

"Let's go." Said Dean. He jumped over the small wall and jogged, doubled over, towards the house.

Sam followed close behind, eyes scanning the property. Just as they came up to the porch, the front door opened. Swiftly, Dean drew his crossbow and fired two arrows dipped in deadman's blood into the emerging vamp's neck. The beast hissed as it fell, but the sound was quickly silenced as Sam chopped of his head with his machete.

They ducked into the house, both instinctually pressing their backs against opposite walls and side stepping quietly down the hallway beyond. They kept their weapons ready, Sam trading his machete to his other hand and drawing the pistol with witch killing bullets. Slowly they crept down the hall, and the further they got the more distinct a distant sound became. At first it sounded like chimes, but as they drew closer, it became the melodic ping of the keys on a piano. The brothers exchanged looks, each one sweeping the small rooms they passed. Didn't want to leave any enemies behind to block them in. Dean dropped another vamp standing at the base of a grand stairwell, and the brothers passed towards the room in the center of the house.

They rounded the corner, and found two large vampires stood at either side of a set of open double doors. Dean shot two arrows into each, and the pair staggered towards the brothers angrily. Slowed down by the deadman's blood, they were no match for the hunters.

As their bodies hit the floor with a soft thud, the piano suddenly stopped. The brothers stalked quickly and quietly down the hallway to the door the vampires had been standing at. A soft creaking sound resided from inside, and they nodded to each other.

As one, they spun into the room, Dean with his crossbow raised, Sam with his pistol. But the room, a decadent chamber with tall windows, bookshelves, and a grand piano at its center, appeared empty. They swept from side to side, checking each corner, looking up and down as they slowly stepped into the room.

"Hunters, hmm?" Came a cold voice from behind them.

They spun, but before they could reorient themselves, the pair went flying to opposite ends of the room. In the toss, they both lost their weapons, but the pistol and crossbow darted back out of their reach as soon as they rolled for them.

"Enough of this." Growled the witch, a silver haired woman with dark olive skin and piercing green eyes. Her skin looked like worn leather, and she wore a deep emerald and gold dress draped over her thin frame. Charms and bracelets jingled as she moved towards the center of the room, arms still extended warningly. "Why can't you fools leave well enough alone?"

A dark skinned man shadowed her from the hallway, his eyes glazed over, fangs extended. He stood at her shoulder like a silent statue.

"We just have a few questions." Sam said, slowly raising onto his feet, palms out.

"Hardly." She growled back, brushing her hair over her shoulder. Sam noticed what appeared to be vampire fangs in a pendant around her neck. "You already butchered half my pets." She motioned to the man beside her, who kneeled down at her gesture. Slowly the witch stroked his shaved head. Her other hand absent-mindedly stroked the fang pendant. "Good help is hard to come by."

Sam glanced at his gun, a few feet to his right. Dean was slowly rising up off the ground too. "We were told you might know something about souls." He pressed, trying to pull the witch's focus to him.

She did glance at him, and both brothers inched closer. "We'd be willing to make a deal." Dean offered, holding out his palms almost innocently.

She scoffed at the notion. "Like I could trust the word of a hunter. Even now you'd like nothing more than to impale me upon your sword." She grumbled. If she was concerned about their approach, she didn't show it. Arrogance and confidence swept off her in waves, and the brothers both sensed it. She stroked the top of her 'pet's' head again, looking thoughtful. "What about souls?" She asked curiously.

"We need to know if we can contain one." Sam explained, trying to appear nonchalant as he walked closer to her.

She swept her hand up, murmuring a soft word, and the taller hunter slid backwards on the worn wooden floor. "That's close enough, Winchester." At their sudden surprised looks, she laughed. "Don't think I wouldn't recognize the infamous Winchesters. Foolhardy apes, if you ask me. Daring to step into the house of Moira."

"Look lady, if you can't help us, just say so." Growled Dean impatiently. "I doubt you're even powerful enough to do anything even if you knew how."

"Not powerful enough?!" She cried indignantly. Flicking her wrist, she sent Dean spinning backwards to hit the opposite wall. He grunted as he solidly connected with it.

"Dean!" Sam shouted as his brother crumpled to the floor.

"Don't insult me." Moira hissed. "I'm more powerful than the entire Grand Coven combined. There isn't a witch alive who knows more about the craft than I. And magic of the souls happens to be my specialty."

Dean spat a mouthful of blood to the floor. "Oh yeah? Prove it."

She smirked. "No need to prove myself to a dead man." She turned towards Sam. "Youngest first?"

She extended her hand towards the younger Winchester, murmuring softly under her breath. Her fingers began to glow as she extended them slowly outwards from her palm, and Sam felt his entire body tighten. Slowly it began to lift off the floor, and he stifled cries of pain as his insides felt like they were beginning to bubble.

Dean lunged forward "You bitch!" He shouted.

He was stopped mid lunge by her other hand and a single word, and she smiled at him. Keeping Sam dangling in the air, she approached Dean with a smug expression on her worn face. Standing close enough to nearly touch their noses together, she stroked his cheek with her free hand.

"Remember you manners now, darling." She scolded softly. "Your turn will come soon enough."

"So will yours." The older Winchester snapped, and used all his strength to lift his arm and drop the scarf in his hand about her shoulders.

There was a sudden gush of air to both their lungs as they dropped to the ground, magic suddenly released from them.

"What's this?" Cried Moira, reaching up to try and pull the scarf off her shoulders. As soon as her fingers touched it, however, they sizzled and burned and she cried out in pain.

"Well, I guess Crowley's not entirely useless." Breathed Dean, straightening up.

The old witch spun at him, a snarl on her lips. "It's not over yet. Hanson!" She snapped. The vampire rose suddenly from his kneeling position. "Kill them!" Moira ordered, slowly sinking to the floor as the weight of the scarf pulled at her.

The vampire swept one hand up, and tossed Sam back against the opposite wall. "What the hell?" Snapped Dean, before he went flying too.

Moira laughed. "I imbued my bodyguard with a few extras." She teased as Hanson strode towards Sam, his steps crunching the floorboards under his feet. Dean was already scrambling towards his crossbow. He unloaded a few arrows into the monster's back, but he didn't even flinch. Reaching down, he wrapped his hands around Sam's neck, hoisting him off the floor.

"Sam!" Dean shouted, searching desperately for his machete.

"Dean!" Sam gasped. "The necklace! Look at her necklace!"

Dean spun, running over to the witch. He grabbed the fang pendant from her neck.

"NO!" She shouted. But it was too late. Dean smashed the talisman into the ground where it shattered.

Hanson suddenly dropped the Winchester he was holding, spinning. His eyes, previously so glazed over, now sparked with life as he faced his previous captor. Rage filled his face and he barred his fangs with a hiss.

"You fucking bitch!" He snarled, and swept his hand out. The witch went flying, crashing into the piano which clanged awfully at the impact. She cried out in pain again, but with the scarf still around her neck, she was powerless to stop him.

Sam charged at him with his machete, but the juiced up vampire simply swept his hand and Sam went flying into a giant vase set against a wooden pillar. Dean fired more arrows at Hanson. This time he snarled, flinching as the arrows landed home on his shoulder and neck. But with another sweep of his hand, he sent Dean flying into the bookshelves. Sam slowly clambered up, gasping for breath, shards tumbling off him. He staggered and fell back to his knees. Dean tried to untangle himself from the piles of books that began tumbling down on top of him. Ignoring the hunters, the vampire strode towards the witch. He grabbed her by the neck, hoisting her up as she gasped and struggled for air.

"Now you'll suffer, as I did. As my family did. For centuries!" He growled. "We are not your mindless pets, you fucking hag!"

Sam ran at the vampire, slamming his body against him. Hanson staggered, dropping the witch into a heap on the floor. Snarling, he spun at Sam, kicking him with magically enhanced strength. Sam buckled over, spitting blood. The vamp kicked him again, but Dean leapt onto his back, trying to draw a knife across his neck, but only nicking his forehead as the man thrashed. Roaring, the vamp twisted, dropping the hunter off his back. He picked up the knife Dean had dropped, slowly approaching him. Blood dripped down from the cut on his forehead, covering his ears, rolling down his chin.

"Now you'll die too." He snarled, grabbing the front of Dean's shirt with one hand, hoisting him up. His other hand raised the knife, pressing it against his throat.

Suddenly, his eyes and mouth shot open wide, shock filling his face. A moment later, with a grunt, the machete chopped through the super powered vamp's neck again. His head listed to one side, hanging on by a few threads. His hand weakened and slowly he fell to the floor.

"Damn. That looks much easier in the movies." Breathed a familiar feminine voice.

"ALEX!" Shouted Dean, surprised.

The blonde stood holding the older Winchester's machete, her face splattered with blood. She looked down at the bloody body at her feet, her face a few shades paler than usual.

"Alex!" Cried Sam, slowly trying to climb to his feet. She dropped the sword to the floor with a clang and tucked herself under Sam's arm, helping him up. "What are you doing here?"

"Thought you guys might be in trouble." She grunted as she helped him stand.

"How the hell did you get here?" Snarled Dean, clutching his ribs. "Where's Cas?"

"Outside." She said, helping Sam over to a beam so that he could lean against it. "Apparently there's some kinda anti-angel/demon warding on the place."

"God damnit!" He growled, anger filling his face.

A soft moan drew the three humans' attention back to the witch in a broken mess atop the piano. Blood was dripping from her ears and the corner of her mouth, and her neck was already turning black and blue. Dean approached her cautiously. But the scarf was still around her neck, and it quickly became apparent the dying witch was no threat.

"Hey, hey!" He said, gripping her shoulder. "Stay with me now."

She chuckled darkly. "What do you care if I die, hunter?" She grumbled in a strained voice. "You were here to kill me anyway." Her piercing green eyes drifted over to Alex behind him. "So...that's the soul."

They all looked surprised. "You know who she is?" Asked Dean sternly. Alex stepped a bit closer, bending closer to the old witch.

"Even if I was blind, I'd know who she was." Moira breathed, before falling into a wheezing, coughing fit. Pity filled the girl's heart, and she stepped around Dean, reaching for the woman's hand. The witch seemed taken aback by the gesture, and looked at her with curious eyes.

"It's ok, we're going to get you some help." The younger woman reassured the witch.

Piercing eyes seemed baffled and confused by the girl's kindness, but a bemused smile settled upon her lips. "I am beyond help, my dear. Death already has me."

"Wait." Sam groaned. The witch glanced at him. "Can you help Alex at all?" Sam asked, hobbling over.

"Help _her_?" Grunted the witch, looking back to the girl. "She's more powerful than anyone I've ever seen before. My magic wouldn't even tickle her."

Dean looked between the two. "We want to lock her soul in. Or buy us more time." He pressed. "Something to keep the world from sensing it just yet."

The witch looked away from the speaking brother, settling her gaze back upon Alex. "I'm sorry, my child." She coughed, weakly squeezing her hand. "I don't believe there is a power in all of creation strong enough to contain you." Disappoint threatened to crush Alex's chest. She bit her lip to keep tears from spilling over. "Don't despair." Murmured the witch, squeezing her hand again. "You are unique. One of a kind. Never has there ever been anything like you, and there will never be anything like you ever again. From the beginning of time until the end. Your mere presence makes me question my whole life." A weak smile creased her paling lips. "Do not for a second believe that your soul is a curse. It is a gift..." Her hand became lighter in Alex's, and her eyes began to glaze over. "I am ….. honored to... have seen it..."

Alex gently caressed the old witch's hand as the life faded from her body. Tears threatened to spill out of the corners of her eyes, but she swallowed hard. Gently she placed the witch's hand atop her chest before reaching up and closing her eyes.

They stood in silence for a moment, then Dean reached down, gently unwrapping the scarf off the witch's neck. Tucking it into his pocket, he tugged at Alex's arm. "Let's go." He demanded firmly. There was no room for argument in his words, nor did she have the strength to resist.

Quietly she followed the brothers out of the house. Neither said a word, both staggering and nursing their injuries as they moved forward laboredly.

As they drew closer to the main door, shouting could be heard from outside. Concern laced the brothers' faces, but Alex merely rolled her eyes.

"Why would you ever THINK it would be ok to bring her here, numb nuts?!"

"If our partnership with you in the past proved any lesson, I had no reason to trust your word."

"So bring the most powerful soul in the world to a house infested with vampires and a powerful SOUL WIELDING WITCH! That makes sense!"

"I was not leaving her without protection at the bunker!"

"Then at least have the common sense to STOP her BEFORE she goes running into the house that NEITHER of us can enter!"

"Had a certain someone properly informed me that the house of the witch was angel warded–"

"Un-FREAKING-believable! You stubborn, arrogant, self-centered little–"

"Press your luck, you filthy, uncouth, putrid–"

"Hey hey HEY!" Shouted Dean as they staggered onto the porch.

"Dean!" Castiel breathed with relief. "Sam! Alex!" He looked pale with worry.

"Cas, what the hell?!" Snapped Dean as he slowly faltered down the steps. "I told you to keep an eye on her, to keep her safe!" Anger filled her voice. "Is this you keeping her safe?"

Alex helped Sam down the steps as best she could. Crowley walked over to her, looking her up and down. She turned to him as Sam leaned against the railing for support.

"Are you alright, love?" he asked sternly. His eyes traced the blood on her face and neck, and he reached out one hand to touch it.

"I'm fine." She told him. When she saw his fingers come back red from her face she wiped her arm across her cheek. "Not my blood." She looked down at the crimson liquid smeared on her arm.

"I'm sorry Dean," Castiel was saying behind them. "I was worried that Crowley was attempting a coup–"

"So bring the one thing he wants most right to him." Dean shot back. "Good thinking, Cas."

"Dean, stop." Sam breathed, hoisting himself upright. "Cas feels bad enough."

"Good!" Growled the other Winchester. "He should feel like absolute crap bringing an inexperienced girl to a house filled with witches and vampires that he can't even enter!"

"It's not his fault." Alex chimed in to Castiel's defense. "I convinced him that Crowley might be up to something, and that we should come and check."

"Oh, so you were outsmarted, is that it?" Dean snarled.

Castiel looked hurt and guilty. He reached out one hand towards him. "Dean, let me heal–"

"No no. I don't want anything from you." Dean interrupted angrily, pushing his hand away. "I gave you a job, and you didn't do it." Then he spun, facing his full rage at Alexandra. "And YOU! What were YOU thinking? You could've gotten yourself killed!"

"I saved your life!" She snapped back angrily. "Had I not shown up when I did, you would've been shish kabobbed at the end of your own knife!"

"We had it completely under control!"

Sam scoffed behind him, dragging himself over. "Dean, relax. Its over. We're all fine." He placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Let's just get back to the bunker and we can all cool down there."

Dean ripped his shoulder from Sam's hold and stomped off, still muttering angrily. Sam sighed, cradling his ribs with one hand. Castiel walked over to him, face coated heavily with regret and guilt.

"Sam, I am so sorry." He said, and gingerly, hopefully, extended one hand towards the younger Winchester. Sam nodded, and with a warm flash, the angel healed him.

"Look, I'm not saying you weren't wrong in bringing her here," Sam started, straightening up and rubbing the back of his neck. "You shouldn't have. She could've been killed...But I'm not sure how we would've gotten out of that one if you hadn't." He looked over at Alex, who still stood forlornly by the porch. "Thanks for saving us... Sorry it didn't pan out the way we wanted."

"What did the witch say? Where is she?" Crowley asked curiously.

Alex shook her head, staring down at the ground. She strode past the group, after Dean who was already into the woods headed towards the Impala. Her throat felt dry and tight, and she frantically blinked back tears. It was stupid. Stupid of her to put all her hopes into this. She knew it might not be what she was looking for. But still, disappointment and despair filled her to the brim.

Behind her, the remaining three lingered.

"Just before she died, Moira said there was nothing she could do." Sam explained. "Actually, she said there was no power in the world strong enough to contain Alex."

Castiel looked after the girl. "I see. She is... disappointed."

"Crushed, more likely." Crowley corrected.

Sam sighed. "We'll just have to keep looking."

The demon rolled his eyes. "When are you louts going to give up?" He sneered "Moira was one of the oldest, most powerful witches still alive in the world, and she _specialized_ in soul magic. If she didn't think it could be done, why should we believe it can be?"

"We'll just keep looking." Sam repeated firmly.

Castiel nodded solemnly, and Crowley rolled his eyes. The three began to make their way back to the Impala too.

…... …... ….

"Son of a... useless piece of...can't even..." grumbled Dean to himself as he packed up the trunk with the things from the hunt. Slamming the hood down, he wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. His whole body was aching and sore. There were more than just a few cuts and bruises. But he'd be damned before he let Castiel heal him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Alex standing at the treeline. "HEY!" He shouted over to her. "Get over here. I've got a bone to pick with you." Alex didn't move, still leaning against a tree, staring at the ground. "I'm TALKING to you!" Dean snapped, stomping over, wincing in pain. "Although I don't know why I bother, because you obviously don't listen!"

He stopped, standing looming over her. Her head was still dropped, and she didn't even flinch when he shoved her shoulder.

"This line of work, its dangerous." He growled. "I've been training since I was a kid to deal with this shit, and even that doesn't guarantee my safety. I'm not trying to keep you out of the loop or trying to take all the glory" He bumped her shoulder with his fist again. "I'm trying to keep you safe. I've lost a lot of people. My whole family, my friends," As he spoke, he felt the anger slowly leaving him "Innocent people. And I don't want to see you get hurt or killed because of me. What's worse is you put Castiel in a hot seat, convincing him to take you here. You took advantage of him, betrayed his trust. You hurt him a lot with this stupid stunt too. You could've gotten _him_ killed." Alex hadn't lifted her head up. "Hey! Are you listening to me?" He grabbed both her shoulders and shook her. "Look at me, damnit!"

Slowly, she lifted her gaze to his, and her face made his words catch in his throat. Her eyes seemed so full they might as well be the ocean. As he looked down at her, seeing her absolute defeated despair, he sighed heavily.

"Aw damnit... Come here." He mumbled, and he wrapped his arms around her. At first, she stiffened, but then she gave in, burying her face in his chest. He squeezed her gently, rubbing her back. "It's going to be ok. We'll figure something out."

She kept the tears in somehow. Just barely. But as she breathed in Dean's warm, musky scent, she couldn't help but feel a stabbing pain in her chest. Would she never be ale to be close to a guy again? Never be able to trust anyone's feelings for her? Oh god, how she missed being held like this. Learning everything there was to know about a person, from every inch of their skin to every piece of their soul. Would she ever be able to do that again? Or would it all just be a lie? Just her soul trying so desperately to fulfill its destiny? She wrapped her arms around him gently, never wanting to let go.

 _'Do not for a second believe that your soul is a curse.'_ The witch's words echoed in her mind. _'It is a gift...'_

Sniffling and wiping at her nose, she pulled out of Dean's embrace. "Sorry." She mumbled. As soon as he stepped back, she already missed his touch. Missed his warmth. His strong arms. Her heart ached painfully, but she bit it back.

"Hey, don't worry about it." He reassured her softly, resting one hand on her shoulder. He gave it a gentle squeeze. "We'll figure something out. Hey," He bent down to catch her gaze with his "We will. I promise."

She smiled weakly. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

He opened his mouth to respond, but the other three came over then, stomping through the thicket. He turned to face them, face still stern, but the anger was gone. He rubbed the back of his neck as Castiel approached.

"Hey Cas, I'm sorry." He half-muttered. "I know you were just worried about us. And I'm sure had the roles been reversed, I would've done the same thing as you."

Castiel's guilty face lit up a little, and he gave the smallest of smiles. "I am sorry too. I should not have let my own fears persuade my better judgement."

Alex shuffled her feet. "I'm sorry that I played on those fears." She told him, face forlorn. "I just... I really wanted to be here. I wanted to hear what the witch had to say."

The angel looked at her for a moment, but nodded. "I understand. I accept your apology."

"Really? Is the emotional sharing over now?" Crowley asked with distain. "I think I might be sick." The other men glared at him angrily. "I've got an apology too. I'm sorry you are all such complete _morons_ who can't even finish a simple job properly." He looked over at Alexandra. "Really, I don't know how you put up with them."

"Let's get back to the bunker." Sam put in before anyone could start fighting again.

"I think the girl should come with me." Crowley declared as the others started making their way towards the Impala.

"Still not happening." Dean growled, shooting the demon a dirty look.

"Well, obviously you imbeciles are incapable of keeping her safe." He pointed out. "So I think I should get the opportunity."

"Don't worry about it." Alex said dejectedly as Dean opened his mouth to reply. She walked past the others towards the impala. "I don't think I'll be going on a hunt ever again. Might as well lock me away."

That silenced the others, who looked between each other with surprise. Sam skipped forward a few steps to catch up to her.

"Are you ok?" He asked. When she didn't stop, he reached out and caught her shoulder. "Hey, seriously. What's the matter?"

"Nothing." She breathed. "I'm fine." She brushed his hand off her shoulder and climbed into the backseat of the Impala.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks. Castiel's face was drawn with confusion, while Crowley's looked smug.

"Looks like I might be winning after all." He crooned, lifting his hand. "See you boys soon." And with a snap of his fingers he disappeared.

Shaking his head, Dean turned to Castiel. "Get us home, Cas."


	8. Pick Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert: May contain spoilers for Supernatural seasons 1-11. Read at your own risk. After returning from the witch's house, Alex, overwhelmed by her destiny, falls into despair and locks herself into her room. But its not the brothers or their angel who manage to raise her spirits again.

Sam knocked lightly on the door of room 610 with the knuckles of one hand. "Alex?" He called softly. "You still there?"

He waited quietly for a moment, ear against the door. In his other hand, he held a small dish with a cheeseburger and a pickle, as well as a small pile of chips. When there was no answer, he knocked again.

"Hey. Can I come in? I've got food..."

Still no reply. Carefully, Sam jiggled the handle. But the door was barricaded from the other side. The Winchester sighed heavily, his face a complicated expression of contemplation as he considered the worn old door. He knocked once more, a little louder. Beyond the wood, he thought he heard the shuffling of sheets and the creak of the bed.

"...I'm going to leave this out here for you." He told her softly. Slowly he crouched down, picking up a plate with a grilled cheese and tomato soup that had long since gone cold and replacing it with the fresh burger. He looked down at the uneaten, abandoned food, then back at the door. "..." He opened his mouth to say more but then simply closed it. Turning, he walked back down the hallway.

When he got back to the library, Dean looked up from his book, legs propped up on the table. "Any luck?" He asked, his tone both hopeful and stale.

Sam dropped the plate with the grilled cheese on the table in answer, pulling out a chair and sitting down with a huff. "I don't know what else to try."

Dean considered the cold sandwich. "I say we break the door down." he replied with a shrug, reaching out and plucking up the grilled cheese.

"If she wanted to see us, she would not have blocked the door." Castiel pointed out, wandering back over to the table with a few files in his hands. Placing them on the table amid the mess of others, he looked at the brothers.

Dean waved his hand at the angel. "No one really ever _wants_ to see us. But she's been locked in there almost a whole day now." He tossed the book in his hands aside and swung his feet back to the floor. "She's stewing. And you shouldn't let people stew. They get all kinds of messy bad ideas in their heads."

"Well, can you blame her?" Sam scoffed "She basically just confirmed her worst nightmare; all the dreams and plans she had can never happen." He rubbed one big hand through his long, dark copper hair. "Imagine being told you only have one option for how to live your life. No ifs, ands, or buts."

Dean took a massive bite out of the sandwich. "Fine." He growled around his mouthful. "We'll give her a few more hours. Then we'll bust down the door... Or she'll come out to pee." He smirked "She can't hold it in forever."

Sam shook his head at his brother, rolling his eyes.

…... …... …...

Her finger hovered over the send button, red-rimmed eyes quivering as she re-read the email to her parents for the hundredth time. On the worn, cracked screen of the iPod, the tiny paragraph seemed huge. But she knew if she did send it, it would leave more questions than answers.

Sighing, she tossed the iPod away, and dropped her face back into the scratchy sheets, pulling the covers over her head. Again she debated going out and talking to the boys. Seeing if they had found anything. Though she knew if they had they would have told her. Anything to get her out of the room.

Her whole body felt heavy, as if her bones had turned to solid lead. Ever since they had returned to the bunker the previous day, she hadn't left the tiny little closet sized bedroom. She just... didn't feel like it. Didn't feel like seeing anyone. Didn't feel like talking. She just wanted to be alone. A tiny part of her felt bad, especially the few times Sam had come knocking with food. And the one time Castiel had come, asking her if there was anything he could do. But there was nothing any of them could do. And the guilt she felt was never enough to make her drag her weighted body out of the bed. Part of her never wanted to leave it again.

"What's the matter love, witches got you down?" came a cool, smoky voice that had become irritatingly familiar.

"Go away Crowley." She grumbled from under her sheets. For added measure, she pulled a pillow from the top of the bed and squished it over her head. So much for being alone.

"And let you wallow in self pity?" Came the reply "Seems like what you need is a cheer-me-up."

She heard the soft snap of his fingers, and then the sound of gulls and crashing waves reached her ears. Surprised, she peeked out from under the nest she had made herself. The smell of salt filled her nose, and she had to blink a few times at the bright light that flooded her vision. A breeze tickled at her cheeks and as her eyes adjusted, tall, honey-colored grass filled her view. Slowly she sat up, curiosity mingling with her surprise. The heavy comforter lingered about her shoulders as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. Less than a dozen yards away the swaying grasses gave way to open air; a cliff overhanging an enchanting ocean bay. Dazed by the sight, she felt the blanket fall away from her as she slowly slipped her bare feet to the soft ground. The long grass reached up to her waist, and slowly she waded through it, closer to the edge. As she moved, the stalks slowly became shorter and shorter, until they gave way to strands hardly taller than her knees. She stopped a few paces from the edge of the cliff, and a gust of wind swept up behind her, catching her long hair and whipping it past her face. A sapphire and emerald ocean stretched before her, with a few villas dotting the adjoining cliffs, and a rocky beach sweeping below, waves crashing rhythmically against it.

"Where are we?" She asked softly, hardly able to soak in the natural beauty of the place.

"France." Stated Crowley simply, who had quietly shadowed her as she took in the view. "On the island of Corsica." He slowly moved to stand beside her, hands in the pockets of his dress coat. He glanced quickly over the horizon before looking back over at his companion. "You mentioned you preferred the outdoors."

"Yeah..." she breathed, still awestruck. It was hard to believe how her heavy bones had felt just a few moments before. At that moment, had Crowley said she could fly, she would've believed him.

She glanced back over her shoulder, almost laughing at how completely out of place the full-sized bed with dark grey sheets appeared amid the swaying amber grasses. Then again, the pair of them probably looked a bit ridiculous too. Her in loose black capris and a blue tank top, him in a black suit with a soft grey and red tie and long dress coat. She looked over at him and found his grey-green eyes watching her.

"What?" she asked, suddenly a bit self conscious, dropping her eyes down. She crossed her hands about herself, rubbing her arms. Although the sun was warm, the cool ocean breeze was certainly chilling.

"Just wondering if I had failed to impress." He commented, drawing off his outer layer. He moved to stand even closer and draped his coat across her shoulders.

She snorted, stiffening first at his gesture, but then grateful for the sudden warmth of the cloth against her bare shoulders. She begrudgingly took it, gripping the edges tightly in an effort to ward off the worst of the chill.

"Thank you." She mumbled, shuffling nervously a bit. The smell of him surrounded her with the fabric; smoke, whiskey, another scent she couldn't place. Maybe it was a demon smell. Or the smell of Hell. She sighed. "I _am_ impressed." She relinquished finally, looking back out over the magnificent scene. "It's like a dream..." She watched him out of the corner of her eyes while pretending not to notice him.

"Yes, you are." He returned. She could see him staring at her.

She scoffed. "Wow. Did you rehearse that one?"

"All night." He returned, amused. She felt his hand skimming her lower back, inching him closer to her. "I wanted to be sure to get it... Just... Right..." By the end of his drawn out sentence, his lips were next to her ear, and one hand rested on each of her hips.

She felt her breath catch in her throat. "I...I think you should–"

"Shhhhh" He silenced her, slowly wrapping his arms more tightly about her, "Let me just have this moment." He was so close, she could feel the scruff on his chin and cheek tickling her neck.

Alex felt her jaw clench. "Crowley–"

"Why do you fight me so persistently?" He interrupted, purring in her ear. His voice sent shivers down her spine. "Why don't I deserve your affections?"

"I have no affections to give." She replied, half-heartedly trying to pull away from his grasp. He tightened his grip ever so slightly, keeping her trapped in his arms.

"It has nothing to do with me being a _demon_... does it?" He teased, trailing his lips just above her neck. The sensation of his breath on her skin scattered goosebumps on her arms. "Because I find that racist."

"You're using me." She mumbled dryly. "You would just as soon kill me as help me. Whatever is to your best advantage." She struggled against him in vain once more "For all your honeyed words and sweet gestures, you are a cold, emotionless monster."

He froze at her words, and for a second she thought she could feel the heat of his anger permeating through him. She swallowed nervously.

"What makes you think I'm a monster?" he asked in an unnaturally calm voice.

She suppressed a shiver. "... You're the King of Hell. I doubt you got that title with good deeds and charitable acts."

He chuckled softly, and she could feel it in his chest against her back. "Or perhaps I used my wit..." he traced one hand over her's holding the coat. "... and charm."

She swallowed nervously again. "You said you wouldn't lie to me." She reminded him "The whole truth, no beating around the bush. That's what you said."

He was silent for a moment, and the wind quietly swallowed them, casting their shadows into the sun and playing with their breath. She felt her heart racing like a bird was trapped in her breast. It seemed so loud, she was sure he could hear it, even over the crashing waves.

"I have done numerous things that would warrant the title of monster." He admitted "Though its worth noting the Winchesters and their precious angel have done a lot of horrifying things themselves... not nearly as many as I of course." He added softly, and in her chest she felt a pang as though a string with an anchor had been dropped from her heart into the pit of her stomach. "But does that make me any less deserving of love?"

She gritted her teeth. "You still want me to love you?"

He smiled, she could hear it in the movement of the air through his nose. "Everyone wants to be loved."

The human shook her head in disbelief. "I can't even say the word without a mocking undertone."

"That says more about you than me." Crowley said, dropping his hands and stepping around to stand before her. "And I've learned a lot about you, in this short time we've known each other." He reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear. "You are stubborn, but grateful." His hand lingered on her face, warm and coarse. "You are young, but wise." His thumb traced her cheek. "You are passionate, but reserved." He stepped closer, carefully holding her gaze. "You believe in everyone and everything except yourself." As he stared at her, she felt her heart begin to race even more.

For a long time, neither said anything. He just stared into her eyes, and she forced herself to hold his gaze, unwavering. Growing more determined with each passing moment.

" _There_ you are, darling." He murmured finally.

He leaned forward, and for a moment she thought he was going to kiss her. But then he dropped his hand and stepped away.

"I have another gift for you." He told her, turning back towards the ocean view.

She frowned, following his gaze. Gulls danced and swooped on the breeze, and soft, puffy clouds drifted across the sky.

"You said you wanted your family to be safe." Crowley reminded her. Her head jerked as she looked at him, startled. He didn't turn to face her again just yet, continuing to stare out across the horizon. "I want you to know I have placed them under my protection. I have demons watching and guarding them 24/7. Ones loyal only to me."

She wasn't sure if the notion of demons watching and guarding her family made her feel better. And she could almost hear the threatening undertone of his gift. They were safe. As long as he wanted them to be. Her lips tightened, and she felt the weighty despair clawing at her heart once more.

"Are they?"

"Are they what, love?" He looked over at her.

"...Safe?"

He nodded. "Very much so. Simply going about their daily lives."

She pulled his coat tighter about her, more from an internalized chill than the actual temperature. "Do they know?" She glanced over at him before dropping her eyes to the ground. "About all this? About where I am?"

"No." He assured her "And It's probably better if we keep it that way. The less they know about you, the less others will target them to find you."

"So where do they think I am?"

"On an impromptu vacation." He explained with a smug look. "With some work friends they've never met. Out of reach by phone and most internet services." He checked his nails "And your work thinks you've quit. What with you being AWOL and all."

She nodded slowly. "...Thank you." She murmured softly.

"Aw love, don't be so morose." He purred, cocky arrogance quickly returning. "It really doesn't suit you."

She gritted her teeth again, her lips pursing. Together, demon and mortal stood, gazing out across the ocean, wind whipping about their hair and ankles. She wasn't sure how long they stood there, her clutching his coat about her, him standing stoically with an unreadable expression upon his face. At that moment, time seemed endless. But finally, she tore her gaze from the beautiful sights and looked back at the bed.

"I should get back." She mustered up, glancing sidelong at the King of Hell.

He reached one hand up, stroking his chin. "As you wish."

With a snap, they were back in the tiny room, the colors seeming even more washed out after the vibrant hues of the French countryside. Alex pulled the long dress coat off her shoulders and held it out to Crowley.

"Even if it was entirely selfish and was merely a manipulative attempt to make me like you more so I'll do what you want... thanks." She told him as he gingerly took back the coat. "It did make me feel a bit better."

He smirked, folding the coat over one arm. "Any time, love. I am at your beck and call."

"Until a better offer comes along." She scoffed.

His smirk widened. "We shall see." And with that and another snap of his fingers, he was gone again.

Alex sighed and looked around the room. The small desk, pushed up against the door, caught her eye. She bit her lip, steeled her will, and slowly pushed the desk back to its originally position. Then she returned to the door, gradually pulling it open. It creaked quietly, and she poked her head out into the hallway. One of the lights flickered, the faint sound of crackling electricity the only sound to be heard. Looking down, Alex saw the plate of food Sam had left. A small, sad smile pulled at her lips, and she bent down, picking up the dish.

Not long after, she walked barefoot down the hallway with the mostly empty plate. Just the pickle, a few little chip crumbs, and the last few bites of burger left. She shuffled nervously in the entryway to the library, looking at the trio. The three men who were working so hard to try to help her, try to find a way to stop her destiny. They were still trying, she realized with a pang of guilt, looking over the piles of books and papers all over the library. She stood there silently for a moment or two before Castiel looked over as if sensing her presence.

"Alexandra." He breathed, and the brothers turned as one to look at her. Surprise was reflected on all their faces, though it quickly gave way to relief.

"I..." She hesitated, stepping into the room a little further. She looked down at the plate guiltily. "I'm...sorry... for being such a child..."

"You weren't being a child." Sam reassured her. "You …..you got some tough information, and just needed some time alone... to think about it."

"And I did!" She exclaimed, walking slowly over to the table and putting down the plate. "I thought about it a lot. So much that my head hurts... but locking you guys out... that wasn't fair...there were better ways to deal with that and...I mean... after all you've done for me..." she dropped off.

Dean waved his hand and gave a small smile. "Don't worry about it, Blondie." He consoled her "You should see some of the crap we've pulled when we got some tough news."

Sam nodded his agreement, and Alex looked around at the three of them. She wrung her hands, unsure what to say next.

"I am glad you decided to come out of your own free will." Castiel put in. "We were discussing the possibilty of breaking down your door."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Breaking... breaking down the door?" She looked over at the Winchesters "That seems a bit dramatic."

Dean opened and closed his mouth a few times, gesturing with one hand and stammering a few syllables.

"Well, Dean also mentioned you wouldn't be able to 'hold it in forever'." The angel added "In reference to your need to urinate. And I believe it would be considered indecent to relieve yourself in your –"

"OK! Cas!" Dean hastily stood, silencing the angel. "That's enough out of you."

Sam laughed, standing and walking over to the girl. "We're really happy you decided to join us." He told her "And we are here for you. Whatever you need. Whether thats a roof over your head, someone to talk to, help looking for answers –"

"Or some big guns and muscles to kick some ass," Dean interjected "We're your guys."

"I don't understand why you guys are being so nice to me," Alex began, a small smile forming on her lips "But I really do appreciate it. Thank you."

"Because, like I told you before, we like you." Dean replied. "You're a good person, just fallen on some shitty luck."

"Still... thank you." She repeated.

"Anytime." Sam replied, reaching out and squeezing her shoulder gently.

Castiel wandered closer. "Do you know what it is you wish to do next?" he asked, his deep voice layered with curiosity. The boys looked like they wanted to ask the same question.

Alexandra sighed, running one hand through her long blonde hair. "I'm …. not sure..." She admitted softly. "Part of me says give up, just figure out the next step in this whole God baby thing. Another part says keep looking for a way to stop it... but..." She shrugged tiredly "If I keep putting it off, I'm not sure how much control I'll get to have over it... you know?"

"You're worried if you avoid your destiny for too long looking for a way stop it, you'll miss your chance to actually have a say in how it happens or with who if you don't find a solution in time." Sam concluded. Alex nodded and Dean shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes, that seems a very reasonable fear." Castiel nodded along "When your soul begins to resonate, it will most likely affect your own reasoning and cognitive skills as well as those of potential candidates, pushing you closer to your destiny in a much faster and more direct route."

"...Right...Great... you see my dilemma."

Dean shrugged. "So, what? Keep looking for a solution, but take up speed dating too?"

"Good grief." Alex groaned "Dating is hard enough, without spending the whole time wondering if a guy would make a good father to the new God." She sighed "If only there was a way to narrow down the candidates- Oh fucking hell I can't believe I'm even talking about this."

"Well, I think we should rule out your average joe off the street." Dean offered, smirking. "Can't imagine too many of them would be up to the job."

"So who does that leave? (and please someone stop me this is insane)"

Sam shrugged, shifting his weight from one leg to the other. "I'm not sure. Angels? Demons? Hunters, I guess?"

Alex stared at him. "...So basically, Castiel, …..Crowley, ….and you guys?"

"Nono no nono no-" Sam was stuttering before she had even finished talking.

"Nope no nonono Hell no-" Dean.

"I would be honored to be considered-"

"Cas, shut up!"

Sam raised his hands. "I wasn't suggesting us," he clarified "I was just listing potential beings that could be the father, that already know about this world."

"And no demons." Dean declared firmly. "Especially not that arrogant douche-wad."

"Seems like it would be a lot to put on a mortal human... even a hunter..." She sighed. "And I speak from experience."

"Doesn't leave much else except-"

Suddenly Dean was cut off by his phone buzzing and ringing in his pocket. He pulled it out, quickly checking the caller ID. His face became deadly serious and he glanced at Sam as he hit 'answer' and held the phone up to his ear.

"Jody Mills." He said into the receiver, and Sam straightened nervously at the name. "Everything alright?"

The group stayed silent for a moment as the woman on the other end spoke. Alex looked around at the men as she tried to piece together who this 'Jody' was.

"What?... seriously?...Uh-huh...Yeah, no, definitely sounds like our kinda thing... Alright." Dean continued. "No problem, Jody... No no, stay right there. We're on our way." He glanced at his brother "Yeah...ok... See you soon."

"Is she ok?" Sam was asking before he had even fully dropped the phone from his ear.

"Right now, yeah." Dean replied. "But apparently Souix Falls has turned into a desert."

"A... a desert? Like-"

"Like a full-blown sand storms, sweltering temperatures, waters drying up kinda desert." Dean replied. "All in about a week."

"...Does that happen a lot?" Alex asked. "And who's Jody?"

"Surprisingly more often than you'd think." Dean smirked "Jody Mills is the sheriff of Souix Falls, South Dakota. She's kind of a part-time hunter. We've hooked up to take down a few nasties a couple times."

"This sounds like the work of an old religion god." Castiel noted. "We should be able to-"

Dean raised a hand. "No we. Just me and Sam on this one, Cas. If it is a pagan god or a freak dry spell, we can handle it." He looked over at Alex. "You two are staying behind this time. For real."

Castiel followed Dean's gaze, a hardened expression filling his features. Alex nodded pensively. "Ok, whatever you say." She relented, raising her hands a little in the most surrendering manner she could manage. "I don't want to cause any more trouble... but what's that about old gods?" She looked over at Sam "Are there multiple gods?"

"Not technically, no." Sam began, reaching for his coat off the back of his chair. "There is only one God, who created the universe as we know it. But a lot of those ancient pagan gods existed too. In reality, they were powerful monsters and creatures who found their way into human religion and lore. Some thrived off the worship, some needed the rituals to survive."

"And of the ones left, most of them are having a hard time letting go of their former glory." Dean explained, grabbing the pickle off the mostly empty plate.

"We'll deal with this as quick as we can and be back." Sam told her, reaching out to squeeze her shoulder again. "Until then, keep looking for answers. Maybe you and Cas can come up with a way to find the right guy or something new to try."

"And be on standby." Dean added, smacking Cas's shoulder lightly with the back of his hand. "If we need intel on this hunt, we're gonna be calling you."

Castiel nodded. "If it becomes too difficult for you to manage on your own-"

"We'll call you." Sam reassured him, as Dean's mouth was too full of pickle to answer.

"Though a quick lift to Souix Falls might be nice." Dean put in after he swallowed his mouthful.

Castiel nodded again. "I shall come with you to the car then."

The brothers grabbed things as they moved towards the exit. Hardly ten minutes passed between Dean's conversation with Jody and the door slamming behind Castiel as he returned from the driveway.

"They seem to really be used to just...running off at a moment's notice..." Alex noted, her eyes lingering on the door.

"Yes. They have grown accustomed to a life on the road. It was only recently that they set up a more permanent residence here." Castiel told her, looking over the books spread out before him as he rather pointedly avoided her gaze.

"...I'm sorry... again... for, you know..." She mumbled. "I know you probably don't trust me anymore...but for what its worth I swear I'll never try to trick you again..."

The angel didn't say anything for a moment, resting his fingertips lightly on the table while his face furrowed into a frown. Then, he sighed heavily, looking back up at her.

"Despite your recent behavior...I find it hard to remain wary or angry at you." He told her haltingly, his deep, stormy blue eyes meeting her pale sky blues. "I am...not sure why. Perhaps because in the short time we have known each other, I have grown fond of you."

A smile formed on her lips, lighting up her sorrowful face. "Castiel, you are too good to be true."

He frowned. "I am not sure how one can be-"

"Its an expression." She interrupted quickly, laughing a little. "It means you are unbelievable, in the most positive way possible. That you are so good its hard to believe you are real."

She thought she saw his cheeks color a little, and he looked away from her, clearing his throat. "Well, I assure you, I am very real."

She looked down at the table. "I know..." they fell into silence for a few minutes, neither looking at the other. Alex casually brushed her hands over the files on the table. "So what would you like to do next?" She asked softly.

The angel shuffled uncomfortably, clearing his throat again. "Perhaps we should try to come up with a list of potential candidates... or see if there is some sort of method to determine what kind of father any potential males would be."

"Right...sounds like something." She agreed "Where do we start?"


End file.
